Twilight Odyssey Book 1 Deadly Beginnings
by CometEJay
Summary: A young man must face a dark destiny that will ultimately change his life and the fate of the Galaxy and all life within it will hang on his shoulders. Book 1 of 5 Original/Sonic Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hi, I'm Elijah Robinson. I'm part of a group of warriors called the warriors of light {W.O.L.} who are the protectors of planet earth or so as they claim. They have a bad rep for being self important and vastly ambitious which piss me off. Also they seem to want to control the minds of young children to train them to become the new warriors in they're so called quest for peace and justice. My life changed when they killed my family in a supposed error but I knew better than that, and I was lost in the streets of Jersey as the age of 5. All seem lost when a mysterious man named Moses help me out protecting me and learning how to survive. Years fly by as I plot my revenge at the W.O.L. Moses taught me how to fight with a sword, he says I'm the best he's seen for a long time. Also we travel the world learning about new places and people but sadly learn also of the W.O.L. unseen hold on the world. They're not known to showing mercy to foreign nations.

Time just went by as I train and fought, even taken down a few down, some of the best I killed. Violence is common when I was a kid seeing people getting wipe out by gang brutality, life is harsh learn that the hard way. The W.O.L. kept tracking me by sending warriors after me trying to kill me but that failed. So they believe I have potent of becoming of becoming a powerful swordsman.

But for some reason I can't remember after the time I got kidnapped by this group called Shadow X: A program that brainwashes children to protect the peace, yeah right. Total bullshit all of it, they were preparing us for some war. Now in present day April 12, 2007, I'm now about 17 years old, lean figure, light brown skin tone, 5'9 tall, short dark brown hair, brown eyes and wearing eyeglasses, now wearing a light bodysuit that cover my whole body below my neck.

After a mission with my team, we mad dash our way to Earth for a distress call. Now my story begins….

**Chapter 1**

**Robotic Rampage**

Elijah's P.O.V.

After our last mission from the desert planet, it was bewildering but it didn't prepare me to witness what happen next. Around earth is a fleet of starships of all types blocking Earth. It's the egg fleet who belongs to a mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman. Despite his foolish name and appearance, his IQ is off the charts and he's someone you don't want to mess with.

Our starship, Nova is zooming through space as it reaches for earth. I look outside the window to see the planet dying from eggman's robotic forces."What the hell is he doing here?" I thought as I see starships pounding the planet with laser fire.

My leader Arnold notices an area that wasn't focus by the fleet. "New York isn't being attacked?" Arnold said receiving a sigh from me. He responds with a mad glare."Got something to say, Elijah", he asked in a non friendly way.

"No sir. Captain Oblivious", I said in a fake salute which got him steamed up.

Arnold and I never got along. Two different ways of seeing things, also his foolishly loyal to the W.O.L. following their example unlike me who oppose there practices. He have valor but blindly goes into situations without thinking and with me, I'm brave but I'm not stupid.

They go check out the city for any unknown activity, as we approach the big apple, a shadowy figure is watching on top of a skyscraper." Soon Elijah your figure out your purpose", the figure said as it vanished into the streets below.

As I get out of the ship, the city is a complete mess the only thing that's intact is the statue of liberty staying proudly on the harbor, strangely unharmed." There'll be hell to paid eggman ", Arnold said angrily.

When we appear in the streets it's chaos everywhere you look, bodies of soldiers being rip apart by lasers and explosives, blood painted the streets and buildings and the smell of death I'm too familiar with covered the us.

"This is crazy", Joey said as he saw the scene before his eyes, Joey along with Jak count for the rest of our team.

"Eggman is all about the crazy these days", I commented as a group of 6 foot humanoid robots armed with laser blasters attached to their arms they're swatbots: Eggman's grunts in his army.

"Humans attack", the bots fire at us their lasers to pass us by. We fight back as we block the attacks to go towards them.

I slash at the first, then to upper slash the second one in the air to send it crashing to the ground with a well placed kick slamming it to bits.

Arnold swings at the third bot a right hook sending it through a wall," Flame darts", Arnold create daggers of fire in his hands to throw towards the fourth one to dismember it's limbs.

"Lightning Charge', Joey is engulf in electricity, tackle the 3 others to destroy them quickly.

Jak punch and kick the rest like a raging beast reducing them to scrap metal. Afterwards there was nothing left but the outskirts, junkyard." There goes the welcome wagon", I said.

Meanwhile as we go further the U.S. forces get pushed to the outskirts of the city by Eggman's robotic legion. As soon as we arrive upon a U.S Army encampment which belongs to 7th Ranger Battalion leaded by Captain Regal.

"Captain, how can we be of assistance", Arnold said as he salutes the Capt.

"Well guys the situation has gone from bad to worse", the Capt. said as I look on around me to see wounded soldiers with burns and lose limbs fighting the robot menace. The good doctor's robots are not known for showing mercy.

"How", I said curious and concern.

"Well you see. Eggman's forces seem to be protecting something. It has something to do with the statue of library" he said. I thought something was fishy with the statue.

"So what can we do?" Arnold said.

"Well you guys can help us break through the defensive line and destroy what they're guarding", Capt. said.

"I think we can handle it right guys?" Arnold said as we nodded in respond.

"Ok. You guys go in advance to soften up the defense and knock out the Plasma Mortar Cannons. Then once destroyed the battalion will come in and provide support. Next, you'll go to library Island, they say that there's a secret lab under the island. Once you get inside, find a way to destroy it. Understand?" he said as we all said "yes".

Within two hours the plan had started. We're closing in on the P.M.C.s. I stood on top of the building overlooking the site. I grab a sniper rifle from the side to prepare to snipe." Son, are you good at sniping? ", regal asked in my ear piece on the radio.

"I'm pretty good", I said as the captain laughs in my ear.

"Good. Alright get in position to take those metallic fuckers out", he said as he cut the radio.

I saw several targets around the objectives. I got behind a broken wall and perch my rifle on the hole of it to cover myself as I choose my first target. My first shot rings a loud bang as the bullet split a swatbot's head in half." Strike one", I said as I swiftly burst another one's head in two." That's Strike two", I said as the robots caught on where I'm hiding.

"Get him", the bots aim their blaster arms and fire me bashing the barrier with rapid force.

"This is making easy", I said in a sarcastisic tone as I manage to pop a swatbot in the dome with the large caliber round. "Strike three. You're out', I said as the marines and the other warriors begin to engage them down below.

"Nice work getting them distracted. Regroup ASAP', he said on the radio as it cuts off.

I put the sniper rifle on my back as I dash through the building to find them at swift speed.

They manage to defeat the squad and set a perimeter around the P.M.C.s as the captain and his squad begins to set the demo charges on the weapons the legendary warriors stand guard."Are you guys done yet", Joey said being impatient.

"Well kid, you got two things you can do. A. You can go out somewhere and get your ass blasted by bucketheads or B. You can shut the hell up and stand still", he said feeling very annoyed hearing him complain multiple times.

"Ok you guys are set", Arnold said as Regal and his squad mates got the charges prep to explode.

"They're all clear, everyone get away from the blast", regal shouted as all the guys clear the blast zone as the explosion tore the cannons to pieces and a plume of blue smoke tower over the metal ruins.

I stop to see the smoke overhead." They destroyed the cannons. That's one problem solved", I said as I continue to run for the location.

"Elijah. This is Regal. I want you to go to Liberty Island and destroy the lab. Your team will be sent there as soon as their done here. Good luck, Regal out", he said as he cut the line.

"Let's see what Eggman's hiding", I thought as I dash at top speed for the small landmass.

As the Marines and warriors prepare to leave a swarm of blue orbs start to fill the sky." Plasma mortars, take cover", a private called out as they hide for the blue balls of death to rain down on them.

Several soldiers got burn to ashes while others got terribly burn head to toe."Shit sir. They must have zero in on us from the smoke. Sorry sir', the private said in short breath suffering from first degree burns.

"It's alright. I'll get you and everyone out of here"; Regal said as he face the young warriors" You kids got your own mission and we got ours", he said.

"You sure about that, Captain?" Arnold questioned as the captain look at them.

"Yeah and you should go to lady liberty. Your teammate is there. Good luck", he said as the two groups split up.

"You think they're going to be fine", Joey asked.

"They'll be fine", Arnold said with little concern in his voice.

I reach the landmark waiting for my team." Always slowpokes", I said as the others just arrive a few minutes later.

"Okay let's have a clean sweep of the island. Find that lab", Arnold said as we scoop the grounds for some secret entrance.

I look near the lady's foot to find a weird block out of its place."Odd", I press hard on it to reveal a lift." Guys I found it", I shouted as the others surround the elevator.

"Alright let's go", Arnold ordered as they got in the lift. I let out a big sigh.

"No one says thank you anymore", I said sounding a little upset by his rudeness. As we got on the lift to the lab, a figure on top of a skyscraper looks over the statue."So Elijah, what will you do? Fight your identity or for all you hold dear. Because after this your destiny has been set in place and it'll be the end for the light on this world", the hooded figure said as he vanishes in thin air.

Once the lift start climbing down, what I saw hit me pretty hard. There is a massive complex underneath the island. The others look the facility with the same amount of surprise."How can the United Nations miss something this big", Joey said in shock.

"That doesn't surprise me. Lately these so called leaders of the free world are getting so caught up by these useless wars in the Middle East that the strongest nation in the world can't notice shit under their doorstep", I scolded at our so called leaders as Arnold show me a look of spite.

"You have no loyalty to our new order of things", he scolded as I felt pretty mad at his arrogant, naïve views of the W.O.L.

"Like you give a crap about anyone but yourself", I said which strike a nerve at Arnold."Cat caught your tongue, fearless leader", I said sarcastically as the older boy seems to almost lose it until he cools himself down.

"You got some mouth you know that", he said feeling down but not out as the power to the lift got cut out.

"The hell is happening," Joey said as the elevator stop at the 11th floor.

"Damn. These metal bastards are sly ones alright", I keep clicking the reset button and nothing.

"So what now", Joey said dumbfounded as I pull my twin katanas from their sword holders at my sides.

"Simple", I drove my blades into the steel door with little resistance as my razor sharp blades tore a hole big enough for us to climb out of."Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out", I said as we head down the hall to the 20th floor."There is a Time portal down below, with it we can stop from doing anymore damage here by going to the main source", I said as we hit the 18th floor, a giant 15ft humanoid mech armed machine guns attached to its arms and missiles in its body. This mech is guarding the lift leading to the portal room.

"Foolish humans ready to be destroyed", it said as prepares to wipe us out of existence.

"Looks like this bot is ready for a fight", Jak said getting excited.

"Leave this one to me" I said as I pull out my katanas as I got into a combat stance facing my robotic foe.

The bot took aim spread laser fire my path. I roll under the laser barrage as I toss my swords like throwing knives to stab the arm of the machine stuck deep in the metal. I dash up to grab hold and slash the limb right off it.

The goliath mech back off as it fire missiles towards me homing on my position. I run the wall of the hallway for projectiles to beat up the sides with strong force. "Kendo strike", I jump off the wall to notice my opening as I swiftly chop the bot's head off in one clean move. The large robot went limp on the floor with a thud.

"That was amazing. How do you fight like that anyway?" Joey asked as I quickly make up a lie.

"The Internet", I said to cover up where I really got it from. A few minutes later we manage to get to the room."Yes we made it", I said as I pass out C-4 explosives to everyone." With these on the support beams, this whole area will collapse", we set the charges on the pillars

"Okay. Ready to execute", Jak said as I went up to the control panel and type in the coordinates 3238.

"Why are we going that far in the future?" Arnold said getting suspicious.

"We'll meet up with some old friends", I said getting excited at the thought of seeing them.

"Old friends, how the hell you got old pals", He said getting more suspicious and a bit angry.

"Let's just say I have connections in high places over the years", I said starting the portal up. The machine power up and a blue circle appear swirling around the device.

A large group of swatbots appear out the lift. "It's them, blast the humans", the robots fires their weapons at us as lasers just whiz pass our heads.

"You guys go. I'll catch up", I said as I fire my rifle at the horde to let them slip through the portal. I got about few dozen when my M16 click empty." Damnit", I cursed as I toss it at them." Well time to split", I said as I jump through the portal, not without a little surprise.

The same time I pass through the gateway the C-4 went out in a terrible explosion destroying the research labs leaving them worthless.

"Sir, they manage to escape", the robot reported to the commander.

"No worries. Lord Robotnik will take care of them personally", it said."Tell the Doctor there not here. We need to check planet Attalla."

All of a sudden the others and I appear in a vast desert in the middle of nowhere." Where the hell are we?!" the group shouted at me.

"Guys welcome to the far future. Planet Mobius 3238 AM [Age of Mobians]", I said to the surprised group.

"They are in the far future", Arnold said sounding like he can't believe. I ignore him to check the area.

"This looks like the desert surrounding Depo city. There are two options. 1, we can head for the city in the west or 2 we can go to the forest towards the southeast", I said.

"I suggest going to the city and gather information about eggman", Arnold said. I let out a sigh from his naïve command.

"You're in Eggman's backyard now. He's controlling 95% of the planet in this period of time", I said made Arnold feel a bit upset." I think I need to go alone to the great forest "; I said sounding very serious as the others felt confused.

"Come on. We can put aside our differences, we got to stick to together as a team", Arnold said trying to reason with me but it failed poorly.

"That is so rich, like you give a damn about teamwork. With you everyone gets the short end of the stick especially me", my insides just snapped at his lies." You all been neglecting my actions for the past few years and I tried of it. I'm leaving", I said as I head for the forest. This was the final straw putting up with this crap.

"Fine, we don't need you no more", Arnold said losing his last nerve.

"Hope I don't see your faces again", I said with no regret in my voice.

I headed southeast running at mach speed across the desert. I knew what I said was harsh but I have to be done. I was going to abandon the W.O.L. soon or later. Better soon, cannot take the lies anymore.

"Why now?" I asked myself as a giant sand worm emerges from sand dune. Its multi eyes looked dead at me as it drools from its giant maws." Looks like it wants lunch", I said as the worm roar a bellowing sound that echo throughout the sand trap." Then I must be the side dish", I said as it charge right at me." Here it comes".

I draw my blades to block its tail whip, the force of the attack knock me to the desert floor. I leap off the ground to slash at the worm's skin but it failed." It's thick. Try thrusting, Sword rain", I rapidly stab the worm's skin for blood to gushing from the wounds." Success", I jump on top of the worm's back stabbing at its back more blood leaking from its injuries. It yelps in agony as the worm roll back and forth trying to get me off.

I dig my blade into the back of the beast. Then with the other blade I kept slashing at the wounds making it howl in pain. The worm flips on its back to crush me. With my reflexes I manage to escape the crushing weight of the worm, its soft belly is now exposed" Now's my chance", I run up thrust my swords into the belly and tore a gaping hole in the flesh for a stream of blood to soak the sands." Time to take a dirt nap, Sword beam", I charge up my blades as I thrust in the direction of the beast for a solid ray of energy to shoot out to rip through the worm's mid section, the force of the attack split the beast in half. Blood seem to rain down as the two huge chucks of worm meat flop on the desert sands. "Its blood must be poison", I collapse on the sand with my chest burning like it is on fire. I fade from the pain into darkness.

"Where…. Am I" I said. I see nothing but darkness around me. Only thing visible was the platform I'm on." Okay what do you want now", I asked to thin air.

"It's about time you ditch those loser friends of yours. They didn't treat you with the upmost respect for you", the unknown said which sounds familiar.

"Yo Moses is that you?" I asked as he appears before me from the shadows.

Moses is about 25 years old who's about 6'3 tall. He has red spiky hair, brown skin tone, dark green eyes, and a thin build. He's wears a dark clothing underneath his black trench coat .Also he has a scar over his left eye.

"Looks like you remember me", he said with a smile as I give him a firm handshake as I shed a tear.

"You haven't changed a bit", I said as I almost shed more tears for my old friend and master.

Moses just laughed." You have not changed either", he said as he passes me a tissue for me to wipe my tears." Ok. Let's talk business", he said as we sit on the stain glass floor.

"I like what?" I asked with curiosity stirring up inside me.

"This planet used to be Earth. For the past several thousand years this world has changed. The humans are not the dominant specie on Mobius anymore. You see the humans are almost wipe clean by gene bombs drop by an alien force that wanted the earthlings to surrender because earthlings are not the most kind when it comes towards others," Moses looks pretty serious.

"Man, Moses. That's heavy. I'm one of the few humans left", I said as I feel sad at the massacre." So many lives lost."

"Well you're one of seven million earthlings left on Mobius. Now the moblans are the new dominant specie. The Mobians are animals that mutated from the genetic bombs and then they evolve with human behavior, emotions, and intelligence", the redhead said as he got up off the floor." Well time for me to split", he said as he simply disappears from sight.

"Where are you going?" I asked as my voice echo through the deep darkness.

"Don't worry we'll meet up soon but before I leave. I want to see your skills in battle. I call upon Tai dragon", he summon a mighty beast to test me. It soars through the dark space like the hot knife through butter. This dragon is large and strong with thin yet flexible wings, green in color, and triangular head with two yellow eyes on both sides and 30 feet tall. Its razor sharp fangs, claws and talons bare out as the flying beast prepare for an attack.

"Okay. Time to fight", I said as I whip out my katanas to get ready for battle. The beast burst a series of fireballs toward me as I evade the attacks with swift reflexes.

"Sword beam", I shot an energy beam from my blades to cut across its left wing damaging it. The dragon winces in pain as the blood ooze from the wounds.

The Tai dragon dive-bombs towards to the platform, trying to ram me to the ground. I toss the blade at its face for the weapon to pierce one of its eyes. It landed trying to pull the sword out, moaning in deep agony.

"Time to ground you, kendo strike", I use my remaining blade for me to jump high for its injured wing. With a swift powerful slash, I sever the large wing from its socket, and then I jump on its shoulder to leap off and grab hold of my weapon still impaled in its eye."Get ready for an open eye surgery, sonic thrust", I shove my other blade deep in its scales as I pull out my embedded sword and let loose a vicious thrust right through its eye.

As I leap off its eye pop out still stuck on my sword, the dragon winces in intense pain as blood splash on the stain glass floor. Despise its agony, the beast whip its claws at me in increase aggression as I dodge the claws the best I can but got caught. The dragon tries to crush my body.

I can feel the pressure from this beast's grip, I pull out my blade to stab the hand making it drop me as I counter by rapidly thrusting at its left leg causing it to bleed, then I upper slash the lower limb so hard that the skin rip off showing the damaged muscle. The battle took a huge toll on the dragon as it crouch to the floor in deep agony. "No more playing around. Use mystic flame", Moses voice echoed as the dragon raise its head to charge up huge amounts of red heat energy into its maul as it blast out a large beam of red energy aiming right for me.

"Sword beam", I shoot a beam of energy heading for the attack for the two beams to collide against each other, forcing one another with tough resistance until my beam is pushing back while the dragon is losing strength and focus on the beam. Then my beam finally cut through to strike the dragon's forehead busting the skull and destroying its brain, killing it instantly. The blood now stain the whole floor, the glass is now, a bright red.

My body is cover in the red liquid as I stare at the blackness. "Moses, how's that?" I asked as there is a still silence.

"You still got it. Take these as gifts." A pair of sleek katanas appear on the floor in there sheathes. Then a pair of gold rings with a blue gem and green gem on either one." These are mystic blades, sharpest swords known and are way better at using magic than your ordinary ones. Then these rings are the elemental rings, whoever is chosen by the rings can gain power over a certain element. This is wind, the green one and the water, the blue one" Moses said." I have a feeling your friends will make great use of them. Your time is short here, smell you later".

I start to gain consciousness as I appear inside a hospital room; I'm on a comfy bed with body covered in medical wrapping with a hospital gown over it. I feel sore all over my body," Damn, I was in a tough spot. How did I get here?" I asked feeling completely dumbfounded by who save me. I look around the room to spot a mobian sitting next to me lay her head on the edge of the bed. She looks familiar.

"Julie-Su, is that you!"I said as I try to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes to see my face. She looks like she's about to break into tears.

"You're alive. Thank you, lady luck", she hugs me tightly as my body ache.

"Nice to see you too" she let out of me feeling a little embarrass" So it been along." I said.

Julie-Su is a pink echidna who's about 18 years old. She has violet eyes, pink dreadlocks hangs to her back, lean curvy figure, and 3'6 tall. She's wearing a Blue tank top, Black shorts, and brown combat boots. She's tough, sweet and caring.

"Yeah it, so how's life treating you?" she said noticing a sad look on my face making her feel sad herself.

"Aw like crap. I quit the team" I said feeling a little sad.

"Aw boy looks like life really screw you over" Julie-Su said feeling sympathetic." What are you going to do now" she said.

"I want to fight in the freedom fighters" I said with a bright tone.

"You sure you want to do this" she said as I nodded my head.

"I want to make a real difference for once and shape my own destiny" I said as Julie-Su look at my smile which made her see I am serious.

"I'll take that as a yes. In a few hours, gear up. We're going to attack Eggman's moon base. You can help us destroy it" she said as I nodded yes. She hugs me again in a tender way." Nice to have you back, EJ" she said.

She said my nickname, only my closest friends called me that" Glad to have you back, Jay" I said as Julie-Su seems surprise by what I said.

"You're sweet. You remember my nickname you gave me. Well I got to prepare. See you on the shuttle" She wave goodbye as she went out the door.

I feel really happy right now. My best friends came back and on a new adventure with no W.O.L. to ruin it. I'm on a team that respects and cares about me. I look around to see the mystic blades lying on top of the table and the two rings next to them. I like it this way so much better.

Within a few hours, I made a quick recovery and gather my things. Then I notice a light combat suit that can cover my whole body below my neck with a helmet that covers my entire head." Well my old armor got pretty beat up" I said as I notice a note from Jay.' This will be useful. Love Jay' it said." Thank Julie-Su" I thought as I try it on. Like a glove, hugs my thin frame perfectly and the helmet fits will too. I put the swords in there sheathes and at my sides. I put the rings in my pocket." Ready to go"

I went outside see the large space shuttle perch on the grass on the outskirts of the freedom fighters main base of operations Knothole City. "This place change in the past several months" I said as I race for the transport in no time flat. I see Julie-Su there waving at me.

"Over here" she said with a wide smile as I reach her and she gives me a hug." You look like a space knight in that" She said admiring my armor as I tap my metal covered foot to the dirt blushing under my visor.

"Thank you. You look good too" I said as she look embarrass as a fake cough interrupt our talk." Oh. Do you remember Jet the Hawk" she said as I look at the green bird.

"Yeah, I do. Hey what up Jet", I said giving him a handshake as he shows his big grin.

"Good to see you too. Need all the help we can get" he said as he opens the hatch of the spaceship.

Jet the hawk is a green hawk that's about 16 years old. He's has gold eyes, yellow bark, 3'4 tall, feathers in large strands along his head to his back and thin frame. He wears energy gloves and yellow hovershoes. Also wears goggles on his forehead. He's cool, playful and a bit immature.

We start to board the spacecraft as we got in our seats, the pilot fire up the engines and took off." Where's Sonic at?" Jet asked Julie-Su as she cleans her sawed-off shotgun.

"He went on ahead to scout the base" she replied as we break the atmosphere and head for the moon base. I look out the window to see the big blue sphere; I never get tired of witnessing this beautiful planet. For some reason, this planet is more naturally breathtaking than it was 7000 years ago maybe it was not polluted with 21st century inconvenience.

"Look alive. We're going in" the pilot said as we reach the moon, Eggman's base called in to view. It looked huge from here" This is a research lab. Report say there making a prototype in there of new starship. Taking the lab out will destroy the plans too. Two birds in one stone as they say" the pilot said as we reach the docking bay. Our shuttle land in dock 2-A. "Okay. Overloading the pulse generators will be enough to blow this place sky up." He said as the hatch open.

"Destroying a few generators, it'll be a piece of cake" Jet said as he charge up his energy gloves as we got out the spacecraft, we reach the door.

"Don't get cocky. You can end up dead in the next 5 minutes" She said as a panel appears alongside the door.

"Enter pass code" the computer said as Jet points his hand at the console to blast a beam of energy to open the door. The alarm went out; the hallways went red and sounds buzzing in all directions.

"Way to go, Jet. Our element of surprise went out the window. Let split up take on each generator" I said as we divide to go to each generator.

Julie-Su runs through the halls to face resistance as several squads of swatbots begin to fire at her. She ducks behind a crate for it to absorb the damage. She loaded flash bangs into the weapon fire twin shots to blast a bright flash to blind the whole group. She switches out from her shotgun to her laser SMGs in each hand sending out volleys of laser fire tearing up the tens of hundreds of grunts in their wake. The remaining bots stood up from the massacre as the female warrior whip a powerful kick to send a robot flying to a wall, scattering into pieces.

She loaded blast shells into her equipped shotgun to launch a twin shot to blow the robots into scrap metal."This area is secured. Jet you're up" She said on the comlink.

"Alright" Jet said as he cut out the radio as Jet charge up his gloves and shoes as he glides across the metal floor with several goliath mechs guard the generator. He let loose an energy ball to blast a hole in the large robot as it fell to the floor with an echoing thud.

"Get him" the mechs spray there machine guns as rains of lasers pepper the whole hallway.

"Shit, I hope this works, light shield" he put his in front of him to focus on an energy barrier to block the barrage. The shield worked successfully repelling the laser fire as he push front to get in striking distance." Here's goes nothing, light lash" he bend the energy shield and make it whip around to slash a nearby mech in half, then to rapidly rip through several of the others until they are all reduced to metal dust. "That's nuts. Okay this area is clear. Elijah it's your turn" Jet said through the radio,

"Copy that. Time to bust that generator" I said as I cut the line, I reach for a room to search for the generator. When I inspect the room, I realize what it is" It's a control room" I said as a lone chair sits in the middle of the room. Then I hear a laugh, a female laugh.

"Will. Will. Will. You must be Moses favorite buddy" She giggled as she confused me.

"Where is Eggman?" I asked as she turns around in her chair to face me as she show a bright smile.

"The doctor is not here nor is the generator. Only little old me, Amber" she said as she whip out her magic wand.

Amber is about 19 years old. She has blue eyes, dark long hair, pale skin tone, 5'7 tall and a skinny frame. She's wearing a white battle gown, a blue pointed hat, black heels and white gloves.

"Look I'm not playing Harry potter with you so get lost" I have a bad feeling about this girl.

"Let me show you what happens to people when you ally with a traitor, arctic barrage" she cast a large shower hard snowball from thin air to pepper the area I'm in as I evade out of the way. I see lots of dents in the metal.

"She must be that other one I fought at the desert world, time to get busy" I draw out my magical katana blades from their holders." Sky fang" I slash the air to release an energy crescent going at high speed for the ice magician.

She create a wall of ice to protect herself as she cast a beam of ice of the tip of her wand to aim right for me. I roll out of the beam's path but when it hit the floor an explosive force knock me off balance.

"Your mine, frozen blast" She cast a ball of cold energy to shot out in rapid speed. I put my blades in front to catch it trying to push it back.

"Eat this" I successfully push the spell back for to nail amber to make feel a little numb." Sword rain" I run up to the girl and unleash a barrage of sword stabs at intense speed to make her shed blood, her white dress is starting stain with red.

"I underestimated you. Not this time" She summon waves of ice spears ripping through the floor as dodge and chop down pillars with more replacing them by the second." You can't get close enough to hit me" She taunted.

"Watch me, strike raid" I toss my sword to smash through the spears of ice reach the magician to cut her arm and stab into a wall right behind her.

"You'll pay for that" she said as ice grip my feet as it start to rapidly cover my body." Say your do's, frozen damnation" an icy explosion engulf me intense pain surge through my whole body.

The armor took most of the blast but my body stings like hell. I collapse on the floor as approach me, staring down at my face.

"Moses is a joke to train someone like you to take us down" she laughed in my face saying my best friend is a joke. Then reaction I sever the woman's left hand to make her scream in agony.

"Bitch, no one talks about him like that when I'm around" I said in spite but I lay on the floor as blood leak out of her exposed wrist.

As amber raise her wand to blast me to death but a sudden rush of wind start to surround us as a blue blur knock into amber with such force that she crash into a wall leaving a huge dent in the metal.

"Damn. EJ, you look like you need some backup" a familiar voice said as I look up on a pillar to see a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" I cried in surprise as my friend appears to save the day as he shown his trademark grin.

Sonic is a blue hedgehog that's about 17 years old. He has green eyes, lean frame, 3'7 tall, and his quills are curved down to his back. He wears white gloves and red running shoes. He's friendly, impatient and sarcastic.

"Sorry I'm late. Try to find that last generator but I can't seem to find it" he said as he leaps off the pillar to land beside me.

"Can you take over? I need to rest" I said my muscles ache from exhaustion as sonic tap his foot on the steel ready to blast off.

"You deserve it. Hey bitch. I teach you lesson about messing with my best friends, homing attack" he charge after her as he curls up into a ball.

She got off the wall to summon a wall of ice to block Sonic advance" This is so not over" she lash out columns of Ice spears to appear out the ground as sonic launch himself off the ice wall to avoid the sharp floor." Time to kick it up a notch" he leap on a pillar with ninja like grace as he jumps one pillar at a time getting closing to Amber.

"Arctic barrage" she cast a mighty storm of hard snowballs to aim right for him. He swiftly hops on each snowball to get even closer to Amber.

"Got yeah, light speed dash" he rolls into a ball and rapidly pound on amber in lightning speed beating her to a bleeding heap." Give up or suffer the consequences" he said as she got up with her body pushing to the blink of death.

"I'm not going to die by some rodent. Arctic graveyard" She unleash a powerful wave of ice spears to surround her destroying everything in their path. She looks around to see no corpse impaled on the spears. Then she felt a hard chop across the back of her neck." Impossible" She said as she drop to the floor finally suffering from her fatal wounds.

"Well that's care of that" Sonic said as he picks me up." You alright" He said with concern as I nodded yes. I gain my strength back.

"The sores stop hurting. Let set this place a blaze" I said as I press a button to set the self-destruct on. "Come on. Let's get out of here" We race out to get to the shuttle in no time with everyone inside.

"Ok, guys let's move it" the pilot said as we jet through space with the engines pushing at max to escape as we hit halfway, we can feel a big shockwave as it rip apart the moon base." Damn that's an explosion. You guys did well out there. We're heading for Knothole in 10 minutes" he said as the blue planet called into view.

"That was intense out there" Jet said as he stretches his legs in front of him and his hands in the back of his head.

"You guys did great and Sonic thank you" I said as shake his hand.

"It was nothing. Glad to help. I heard you decide to join us" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I sticking with you guys now" I said as I slap Sonic a high five.

The spacecraft softly landed on the soil as the hatch opened up."This is where I take my leave. So long" the pilot said as we got off the craft. The shuttle zooms out of our sights.

"Once we get back, I treating us all to a 4 star buffet" Jet said as Sonic sucker punch him on the shoulder.

"You're on" they run for the buffet as I have a distracted look on my face, Julie-Su tip-toe to cup my face in her small yet strong hand.

"Are you okay?" She said her normally rough voice became tender and gentle all of a sudden. Her pretty purple eyes show deep worry.

"It's nothing. Just thinking" I said as she pulls me in a strong hug.

"If you need to talk at anytime, give me a call" Julie-Su said in a caring tone as she follows the others. I stare at the lake as the moon shines on the surface reflecting a white glow.

I was wondering how it will come out in the end but I feel that it's only the beginning of something terrible. I feel it will get worse, a whole lot worse here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion Pt 1**

_Dark Relations_

Elijah's P.O.V.

5 days had passed since the moon base got destroyed. I now live with my best friend Julie-Su in a separate room in her house in the City of Knothole. I have been checking on my P.C. [Pocket Computer] on Eggman's movements on the planet. It's crazy; his battle network is going nuts over his recently lost his base." That should screw him over for a while" I said as I'm in the kitchen working on the table with a cup of orange juice beside my small computer.

"Good Morning" Julie-Su said feeling very cheerful as she wore a blue bathrobe seeing she got out of the shower.

"You got a good night sleep?" I asked as she gives me a hug and showing her soft smile" I'll take that as a yes" I said as she went to the refrigerator and pull a carton of milk out. Then she grabs a box of cereal and a bowl. She balances it all on the table and makes her breakfast."It's not lucky charms but it'll do right" I said as the female echidna looks a bit confuse.

"Lucky Charms? Who the hell names a cereal Lucky Charms anyway?" she said sounding like she's going to laugh as she took a bit of oats with her spoon.

I stare at her robe which is form fitting showing off her sexy curves" Jay. Your robe" I said as Julie-Su notice her ample cleavage showing off as her face went red and cover it up.

"It's cute, isn't it? I wear it when I feel good in the morning" she said as I continue to work on my P.C.

"You sure you want to wear clothings like that in mix company" I said.

"I trust you. You won't try to take a peek unlike some men who stare at me like eye candy" she said as I look at her figure which is quite appealing.

"You can't blame them. Your pretty sexy" I said as Julie-Su show a wide smile.

"You're sweet gentlemen. That's why you can stay" she said as I finish my juice, I put my computer away in my pocket, I got up from the table. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Sonic. I'll come back later. See yeah" I said.

"Okay. See yeah" she said as I walk over to Sonic's place. Julie-Su locked the door to look over a picture of her and a family member." I'm much happier now without you ruining it." She said her rough voice surface out.

As I walk to the hedgehog's house, I remember, I have no ship to call my own. The Nova is one of the fastest starships ever created on Earth. A cutting edge prototype made by my own ideas, that ship is a masterpiece and it's gone." Damn it those bastards must be mishandling it right now" I said a hint of anger rising within me but I calm myself down." I need the Nova. That baby saved my ass more times than I can count."

I stop my pondering as I reach the front door of Sonic's place. I knock on the door to see the blue blur open it." Hey, EJ, what's up?" he said as he opens the door as I step into his home to see an unpleasant face.

"Oh no, not you" I said with a bitter edge to my voice to see an orange vixen sitting on a couch.

"EJ, this is Fiona Fox. Remember her?" he said as she looks at me in hidden spite in her eyes.

Fiona Fox is an orange fox who's about 17 years old. She has blue eyes, pointing ears, thin build, long red hair and 3'6 tall. She is wearing a Yellow sundress, black shoes and white gloves. She's hard headed, prideful and sly.

"Hi. Elijah, how's it going?" she said sounding like it's forced as I ignore her and begin to talk to Sonic.

"Sonic. Do you know if Eggman drag anything from the year 2007" I asked as the fox looks angry at me for blowing her off.

"I think he has a high tech ship that his bucketheads stole from your time. It's called the Nova" he said as a wave of relief wash over me.

Eggman has it now. Time for a reunion" Do you know where is?" I asked as Fiona drags the hedgehog to the other side of the room.

"Sonic. What about our date?" she said as Sonic show a sad face.

"Sorry. I can't go. My friend needs me" he said as the vixen looks very upset.

" Fine, you go with your boyfriend. I'm leaving" She snapped in protest as she slams the door behind her.

I sighed."You're going out with Fiona. You have strange taste in women" I commented as he let a sigh of his own.

Sonic scratches his forehead as he admits to himself." Yeah she did try to kill us" he said.

"She was a freelancer before. Now she works with us but I have a bad feeling about her" I said." Anyway about my ship" I continue the talk before miss nasty interrupted.

"Yeah. Eggman has your ship on lockdown in a shipyard on the continent of Gazo once called Africa on the northern region" he said as he shows me a map.

"The world looks different. North America is now called Terra and we're around the tri-area" I said feeling a bit weird yet comforting. I'm around home 7000 years later, strangely cool.

"There is a port town, a few miles away called Sea's Heaven that is allied with the freedom fighters. They'll have a ship for you to take" he said.

I give Sonic a high five as we say good bye. I need a small team. Julie-Su and Espio should be good enough. Sonic wouldn't come because of his fear of the ocean. I never knew why he fears it maybe of a past near-death experience with it but I'll think about later. I walk to my friend's house and when I reach the house, I hear two voices. When pull the door open, Julie-Su is talking to an old teammate.

"Hi Espio. How is going" I asked as the purple chameleon wave at me.

"Been awhile. EJ" Espio said as he looks serious as ever.

Espio is a purple chameleon who's about 18 years old. He has gold eyes, a golden horn between his eyes, a light frame, and 3'7 tall. He wears white gloves and green and black sneakers. Also he has ninja poach on his right leg. He's collected, cautious, and serious.

I explained my plans with them and asked them to help. They gladly said yes. We geared up as we leave the house, Sonic is there waiting for us."Sonic, you're coming too" I said as he shakes his head.

"Yeah, as long we are not in the ocean. Then it okay" He said as we walk to the port city. A shadow appears on top of a branch.

"Soon your blood will be in my hands" the figure said as it follows the trail.

We walk several miles to reach the outskirts of the port city Sea's Heaven. The city is pretty big with lots of lively people all who are Mobians. As we reach the gateway, the people give me a weird look." Why is everyone looking at me, like that?" I asked.

"Ever since the 5th Great War between Humans and Mobians. Some mobians just doesn't trust humanity for what they did" Espio said.

"What did they do?" I asked afraid what the answer will be as Julie-Su show a sign of dread on her face.

"The Humans massacre an entire town. 2000 people including women and children, it was a complete slaughter. Those people were innocent bystanders who had no involved in the war. The humans showed no mercy, limbs, guts, and blood and brain juice everywhere on the town streets." She said as she felt like crying.

I start to cry too horrible, just plain horrible. The images would be too graphic to imagine" Do you know what group did this?" I asked.

"G.U.N. [Guardians of United Nations] and W.O.L. took part in it. They're pro-human groups that advocate human superiority and urge all humans to wipe out the so called abominations. They think were just talking animals." Sonic said as my blood boil by the mentioning of the W.O.L.

"Just great. They're murderers too. The crap never stops coming out does it. No one told me about this" I said as my brown skin start to flare up in a reddish brown. Julie-Su hugs me in a motherly embrace trying to calm me down."It's all a lie! Everything about peace and justice was a lie!" I said in anger as she manages to calm me down like she always does.

"It'll be okay. Alright" she said as I stop being mad as we check the area to find a suitable ship.

We manage to find the perfect ship from the last few tries, it's a large supertanker about the size of four football fields and as tall as a 40 story building. We walk up to the Captain and speak about the voyage.

"Okay. We're going in five minutes. Let's go inside" Espio said as Sonic hesitant when he looks at the water.

I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Take baby steps" I said as I walk along with Sonic making sure, he doesn't falls in the water. We got on the vast ship as we take in the view of the wide open deck." One word. Huge" I said marveling at the sheer size of the ship.

"It's quite a sight" Julie-Su said. The ship starts to move at surprising speed heading for Gazo which is a week's trip. The figure slip on board as it begins to leave port.

"This time you will not run from your part" the figure said as it hides in the lower levels waiting for the right moment to attack.

Six hours into the cruise, I take a nap, Sonic runs through the vast hallways, and Espio and Julie-Su play a game of chess. At 6:00PM, all was calm on the large vessel, the wind blows gently and the sea is peaceful, very unusual on the Atlantic Ocean or whatever ocean they call it now.

I slip into darkness and back to the same stain glass floor this time; stairs start to form to spiral up to a larger platform. I start climbing the stairs to reach the platform. The staircase and the other platform disappear into the shadows.

"Elijah. It's me, Moses" a piecing voice cuts through the shadows. My spirits soar up from him talking" Your skills are improving nicely but you have a long way to go" he said as crates by the dozens appear before my eyes." A combat skill known as Talon Scar is a wind based attack. This can let you unleash razor sharp wind crescents at rapid speeds and causes large amounts of damage very quickly. You're going to practice" He said as I charge up my energy into my blades.

"Talon Scar" I let loose a vicious barrage of wind crescents at high velocity slicing through almost all 12 crates."How's that?" I asked as I hear clapping sounds.

"Good first try. You almost chop all the crates. I want to practice until you slice through all 12 crates at once" he said as I continue to train, he look from afar to see pride in his eyes." Go for it bro. I believe in you" he said with a smile on his face.

In reality, Sonic is trying to get over seasickness but failing horribly as he chunks a big stream of vomit into the sea."There goes my lunch" he protested as Julie-Su walk by seeing Sonic throw up his lunch into the salty depths.

"The great Sonic the Hedgehog can't hold his lunch" she said teasing him as he held on to his stomach.

"Yeah, I have fun tossing my chill-dogs overboard" he said sarcastically as his stomach felt empty as the woman passes him a chill dog." Thanks" he said as he takes a bite of the delicious dish.

"No problem" Julie-Su said as she looks over the railings.

"Hey. Why are you so nice to EJ?" he asked as Julie-Su face show signs of resistance.

"I can't be nice to my best friend?" she said as Sonic doesn't look please by the answer.

"Everyone thinks you two are sleeping together" he said as Julie-Su face glows red.

"I'm not having sex. Traditionally it'll be wrong" she said feeling offended.

"Oh I forgot. You Echidnas are very tradition bound people. So what then" he said as he almost finish his chill-dog.

"He saved my life from the horrors of the Dark Legion" she said as her face can tell a thousand stories of those dark times.

"The Echidnas that try to take over the world because they think it's their right" the hedgehog said as he ate the last bite of his food.

"They kill and spit their radical ideas about Echidna owning the world because we're the first group of mobians to build our own cities and culture. Being quote 'The true mobians'. I once believed that but I was foolish back then. My real family I never knew, I thought they all been killed. Only my half-sister who isn't the most right minded and still out there. He helped me cope with reality and pull me out the abyss. He gains my trust and over time a deep friendship" Julie-Su said as Sonic has now a look of understanding.

"I'm beginning to understand your relationship a bit better" he said as he tries to walk on board but stumbles on the floor. "I need to get use to this" he paces up the deck as the Echidna gaze the sky. Stars cluster the cosmos in bright symphony.

"It's so beautiful. It nice to share it with people, who care about me, not like Lian-Da" she said sounding bitter by the mention of her name.

The figure looks over on top of the command deck watching Julie-Su like she's prey. "You hate her so much. You'll get your chance to say much you hate her" it said as it vanishes to the lower decks.

Back to my training I use Talon Scar once again to finally slice all 12 crates in half." I did it" I said feeling good about myself.

"Good that's pretty sweet. Here's another move. You're learning a defensive spell known as Reflect. This spell is when you create a magical dome that surrounds and protects you; also it'll bounce attacks and spells right back but since it's a mid-level spell, certain moves can overpower it so later, you should learn more advanced defensive moves in the future. Try it out, I want to successfully block and bounce the moves back at the source" Moses said as a small dragon with a small build, 4.5 tall, and armless with wings where the arms should be and its short legs. Blue in color.

The dragonspawn fire several ice balls at blinding speed aiming right for me. "Reflect" I cross my blades in a X to pump energy through the magical metals as a magical dome came over me to block the strikes, then to bounce only a few of the seven attacks went back and hit the spawn making it flinch.

"Good start. Keep trying until you can bounce all seven ice balls that can destroy the spawn" he said as I continue to practice it.

Back in reality, it's now 8:00PM. Night fell as the sky is completely black with the moon shining on the deck. Julie-Su is now asleep with Sonic and Espio racing under the lower hallways.

Sonic is winning by small margins as Espio cross through a shortcut as he wall jumps through the narrow ceilings and jump over a gap to reach the finish line. Sonic is waiting there looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Too slow" he said as Espio brush it off.

"If it was a battle of wits, I can easily beat you" he said as he looks up at the stars as Sonic join him."It's beautiful, isn't it? Love looking at the night sky, mysterious and full of wonder" he said.

"Since when you been so romantic about things. You're starting to sound like Elijah" Sonic said as Espio show a rare smirk.

"You talk to Julie-Su about her time in the Dark Legion" he asked as Sonic nodded." Well. They're now in a huge civil war. Split into Heat legion and Frost legion. Her sister is the Frost legion's leader now. She'll seek revenge for Julie-Su's betrayal against the Legion. So keep an eye out" he said as the hedgehog agrees.

"Hey, Espio" he said as Espio look at him with interest. Now he has his attention, he can continue "What's your home country like and where is it?" Sonic asked out of curiosity as Espio felt off guard which is rare for him.

"My homeland is called Tinlee and it's on the southern region of Oceania. Right between the continents of Dragra once called Asia and the Terra." He said.

"Oceania is a territory full of different chain of isles. Not a continent but counts as one. Hundreds of island chains in the Wena Ocean" Sonic said as Espio nodded.

"My country is a small modest island with lots of culture and history. We practice the art of ninjutsu, the way of the ninja. Several island nations in the Oceania practice this art as well. Terrible struggles would be fought for the ideals of how ninjutsu should be used. Some like me will use it to protect others, some will use it to gain power and wealth, and others will use it for personal reasons. One day Eggman found our society and decide to enslave us, saying we are a threat to his empire. We refuse as we fight against his robot hordes, we held up pretty good until one of our own took the easy way out and let Eggman's force slip through and kill us off, while the remainder got put into slavery. This bitch is now part of Eggman's special guard. The Omega Brigade, Mobians who betray their own, went over to the empire to escape the inevitable of freedom" he said with bitterness etch in his voice.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me that. Sorry your family died" Sonic said in concern as Espio sighed.

"It's okay. Thanks for the concern" Espio said as his stern face lighten up as he shows his rare smirk as he heads outside.

"I wonder how she's doing. I beg she'll love the flowers I'll pick for her" he said mentioning a special friend.

Meanwhile back to my training I try Reflect one time as the dragonspawn spit out blast of cold energy from his mouth to speed for me. I cross my blades again and send energy into the metals."Reflect" I summon a magical dome covering in protection to block and successfully bounce all the shots back to hit the small beast with each hit freezing it in a block of ice. "Yes. I did it" I said bouncing in happiness but as soon as I saw what I did. I stop and blush; my cheeks went a light shade of reddish brown.

"Nice. Okay, last piece of training is a combat exercise" Moses summon several dragonspawns appearing around me. I got myself focused at the task at hand. "You have to fight several enemies at once. So stand on your toes, this is going to be a rush, spawns attack" Moses ordered his mini dragons to engage me.

I grab my blades as I block the first spawn advance as it bites and slashes trying to get pass my blocking as a second young dragon jump towards behind me to aim it jaw at my neck as I swing my second sword to catch the metal in its mouth.

I slam them to the floor as I stab the first youngling in the chest, blood ooze out from the wound as the young one cried in pain as it fell to the floor lifeless. "One down. 6 to go" I said as I whack the second one with the flat side of my swords send it crashing to the floor.

The third and fourth ones blast out heat and cold energy beams as the fifth one gang up on me by digging its talons into my back nearly piercing the armor plating of the suit. I use my blade to yank the little beast off of me to use it like a meat shield to take the hits from the beam attacks as I get closer to the little dragons.

When they stop to recharge their energy, I toss the now dead spawn at the fourth one to knock it to the ground as I charge at the fifth spawn with my blades out ready to strike "Kendo Strike" I dash by the beast as it head slides right off, blood leak on to the red stained floor.

The fourth one gain its ground as it runs at me with blinding speed to slash at me with its talons, I kept deflecting its slashing as I catch it in a block to push the beast back. The sixth one out of nowhere cracks its tail across my back to knock me to the blood soaked floor. The last one leaps on top of my chest to bite my throat.

I use my blade to hold back the biting youngling as the other two leap at me from both sides as I push the beast off, I grab its neck and whip it around to knock the other two out of the way. I got back up; I slit the dragon's throat to toss it aside. "Sword beam" I shoot a beam of energy to blow the sixth dragon's head up, guts and blood spread around like a grenade.

The last one fire a heat beam right behind me, I sense the attack coming and cross my blades together, "Reflect" a dome of magic deflect the beam back to tear through the dragon's belly killing it instantly. "How's that?" I asked as I hear a clapping sound from the shadows.

"Sweet. You're improving. Some gifts" A bunch of items appear on the blood covered floor. A pair of red hovershoes and a small blue pearl "Those shoes will be useful for your blue friend around any deep body of liquid. That pearl will unlock your true power in time" he said.

"I want to know something. That girl amber called you a traitor. Why is that?" I said as Moses sighed.

"Sort of the same reason you're a traitor now to the W.O.L. different points of view on how to do things" he said." I'll explain later. Until next time. See yeah" he said as his voice vanishes into the darkness as I return to reality.

I look at the table in my room to see a pair of hovershoes on the table, and a blue gem next to it. "I should take these to Sonic" I put on my armored suit and boots as I go to Sonic's room to give his gift. Its 10:00PM and everyone is sleep. I step into his room to see him asleep; I place his gift on the drawer as I slip out the door.

By 2:00AM the ship echo with silent as the figure woke up to seek its target. It dash through the lower decks to reach the passenger quarters. It open the door see the pink echidna lying in the sheets. The figure grabs a handgun with a silencer on the barrel to fire a laser in her head." You're always weaker than me" it said as the sheet slide down to reveal it shot a pillow." What the hell?" it sounded very surprised as Julie-Su appear behind the figure.

"Well if it isn't my rotten half-sister Lien-Da. I know you're following me" she said as the enemy echidna pull off her cloak to reveal herself.

Lien-Da is a light red echidna who's about 24 years old. She has violet eyes, long red quills going down her back, thin curvy frame, and 3'10 tall. Also has a scar across her left eye. She wears a black flexible leather bodysuit covering her frame, high heels and a headband over her quills. She's spoiled, selfish and ambitious.

"Come on. Sis, don't be like that. You can't escape your past or the Dark Legion no matter how much you try" Lien-Da said as ready her pistol as Julie-Su quickly knocks the gun off her hand.

"You think you can fight me in that, you'll die getting a rash on your ass before I kill you" she said as Lien-Da got offended by that.

"Show your sister some respect" Lien-Da said as Julie-Su in her combat attire face off with her half-sister.

"You're not my sister just a bitch who's drunk on power" Julie-Su rush at her as Lien-Da dodge a incoming to knock the wind out of her with a kick to send her through the room's steel wall.

"Don't bother asking for back up, your friend's rooms are soundproof. They can't hear what's going on outside. Now die, Ion Burst" Lien-Da transforms her left arm into a cannon to fire an electric blast at Julie-Su.

She dodge the attack for it to rip a hole in the door as Julie-Su grab her shotgun to shoot a blasting shell to blow her through several rooms leaving holes in the thin steel walls.

The pink echidna reloaded her gun as Lien-Da came at her with her arm into an energy blade to cut across her chest to leave a flesh wound. Then she swings her sword at Julie-Su for former D.L. member to grab the solid mass of energy with her left arm." So you still have your cybernetic arm" she said as the flesh off the arm start to peel off showing the grey metal under it.

"Yeah. The arm is a reminder to stay away from that dangerous path I walked when I was in the D.L." Julie-Su whips her sister around to slam her to a wall snapping off the attachment out her metal arm. "Hell's Crush" she charges up energy into her metal fist to slam into Lien-Da's stomach make her spit out blood.

"You soften since you left. Those goody-goodies are no one for you, Mass burst" she turn her metal arm back into a cannon to shoot out a powerful beam of energy heading for her sister.

Julie-Su shot the beam apart with her shotgun to speed right for her to sweep kick her, knocking Lien-Da down the floor to send a series of powerful punches to her face and to grab her leg to throw Lien-Da with her robotic arm through several walls to slam into a strong solid support beam.

Lien-Da is bleeding head to toe and her metal arm is busted. "Shit, I can't fight anymore," she said as her suit got rip to shreds.

"Sis your butt crack look suits you better since you are an asshole all together" Julie-Su said as Lien-Da shows a nasty look.

"Shut up. I will kill you. I swear it by my family and the Dark Legion" She said as Julie-Su uses her shotgun to blast the robotic arm into a broken mess."You're still the same warrior that left the legion. We can use someone like you" she said.

"Me and my friends destroy the legion! The old legion doesn't exist anymore!" the pink echidna said in anger as Lien-Da just laughs in her face.

"The Legion will soon be reborn and the world will be ours because as Echidnas it's our birthright to rule this world like 4000 years ago" she said laughing like a maniac.

"Unless I stop you" Julie-Su said in a determined tone.

"If we gain the weapons of old, taking over this world will be a snap. Smell you later sis" Lien-Da press a button on her right arm to teleport off the ship.

Julie-Su anger rises up in her blood as she punches a wall with her robotic arm to make a huge dent." The Dark Legion must not rise again even if I have to die to stop them" she said in deep determination.

At 9:00AM, everyone woke up in a good mood as we go to the mess hall and get some food. The buffet tables are full of all kinds of delicious dishes. Me and Sonic's mouths are starting to water as we grab as many treats as possible on to our plates. Espio grab a few good choices but Julie-Su didn't show up.

Everyone look worry especially me "Guys. Have you seen Jay lately?" I asked feeling very concerned for my best friend.

"No. Not at all. She didn't want to come up to eat. She says she's sick" Sonic said as takes a bite of some bacon."Thanks for the shoes. Just like my old ones" he said. They do look like his old shoes but with hover pads on the heels.

"I'll be right back to check on Jay, we can test those shoes out, once I get back" I said as I went down to the women's side to see the destruction in front of me." The hell happened here?" I asked myself. I run up the halls see vast amounts of holes of vary sizes. "Damn. Did a box of grenades go off?" I thought as I approach her door, it has a hole too. "Jay. Can I come in?" I asked as the door is pull open to see the beautiful echidna crying. The top of her gown is wet from her tears." What's wrong?" I said my voice full of worry and concern.

Julie-Su looks at me with her purple eyes fill with tears as she embraces me. "My sister tries to kill me and I stop her but she's going to revive the Dark Legion." she said as she embrace me.

"It's okay. She can't turn you what you was before, not if we are around" I said as Julie-Su wipe the tears from her face.

"Thanks. Let me just sleep in" she said as she let go of the hug.

"Alright. Sleep well" I said as she shows a smile as she close the door.

The woman sits on the bed grab a tissue to blow her nose. "He's too good of a person to get screw up with my whack out family affairs" she said as she lies in bed to catch some sleep.

At 12:30PM. Sonic is dashing on top of the water with the hover pads on. He's cutting across with ocean like a flying dagger. "This is sweet." Sonic rushes through the water's surface speed up to 500 mph across the water touchdown on a rock some 200 miles away from the ship.

"Damn. He went far" Espio said as Sonic in a flash appear on deck.

"That wasn't even going over the sound barrier" Sonic said as he clicks the hover function off the shoes.

"This is a dangerous time to be in these waters. Old tales in my homeland tells of a monstrous beast that preys on ships and it crew. It sizes makes this supertanker a lightweight and it can eat ship like this whole" Espio said.

"How can an animal be that huge?" I asked, this info sounds fishy, no pun intended. Maybe those genetic bombs did more than just create the mobians.

"We have to keep an eye out" Espio said as he watch the sea.

"What's it called?" Sonic asked.

"We call it a devilfish. It's very vicious and attack without warning" Espio said.

Day 4 at 11:00PM. It's pouring hard as the ship sway against the sea as lightning crackle in the clouds. Echoes of whales booms through the ocean.

Julie-Su and me chat in the mess hall. She's feeling a lot better now. Sonic is on patrol as he glides on the water to ride the waves in pure thrills.

"This shit is crazy" Sonic flip off a wave to go on to surf on top of another wave. He jump off to land on a lone exposed coral. Then he hears the wailing of the whales cut off.

"The hell?" Espio said as a large spot is filled with blood. "Something is killing the whales" Espio said his face show signs of fear. "Not here. Not now. Sonic get back here right on" Espio scream into the comlink.

Sonic notice a large amount of blood appearing in the water. "Whatever it is, it's hungry" Sonic said as a large mass pop out of the water and landed next to Sonic. A big splash follows as the hedgehog look to see what it was. "Damn" he's horrified by the sight. A corpse tore in half is a severed head of a blue whale. "Son of a bitch" Sonic saw a huge tentacle grab for the meaty corpse and pull it to the depths. Then another one rose from the sea as it towers over Sonic casting a dark shadow down on him.

Sonic dash onto the water as the tentacle crash into the coral causes a massive wave to cover the sea as Sonic evading through the water as tentacles start to appear, they slam onto the water to try and catch Sonic but he jumps out of the way. The storm is starting to intensify as the waves get more unpredictable. A wave catches Sonic knocking him off balance as a huge tentacle pop behind him to try and grab him.

"Homing Attack" he rolls up into a ball to hurl himself at the giant limb to hit it hard enough to make it flinch. He grip the sticky skin to get on top of it, to jump on it to bounce him high across as several giant limbs shoot out of the water looking like fleshy towers within the vicious storm. He hop on the tentacle to jump from it like a spring to keep hopping on tentacles until he reach the ship's deck.

"Sonic, you are right" I said in concern with my whole combat armor on head to toe with my mystic blades in each hand.

He nodded as the sea erupts with towers of flesh looming in the storm. "Devilfish ate the whole herd, 200 different whales in five minutes. This is no damn animal, it's a monster" I said shocked by the floating corpses of scattered whale body parts and blood blanket the ocean surface.

A bellowing roar echo across the ocean as the limbs shoot back into the watery depths, "We have to defend the ship" Julie-Su said as we all get to attack stances.

"Looks like we have no choice, okay, time to turn you into fish sticks" I said as the sea start to get enrage in a violent tempest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion Pt 2**

_Battle in the Tempest_

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

The storm is brewing something fierce as the ship is getting push around by a giant sea beast. "Question. How are we going to kill a fish this big?" I said panicking as I readied my blade.

"We'll figure something out like always" Sonic said tapping his shoe to the metal floor urging for a fight.

"Here it comes" Espio shouted as three giant limbs emerge from the sea to latch on to the deck.

"It's trying to sink us" Julie-Su said as she dashes over to the first tentacle to shoot blasting shells at it to blow chucks of flesh off it, the tentacle flinch as it slips into the depths.

Espio throw kunai knives attach with bombs to latch on the skin of the second limb for the weapons to explode making it flinch in pain as goes into the water.

I stab my blade in the beast's skin as I back off to charge energy into my sword. "Talon Scar" I let loose barrages of wind crescents rip the tentacle up causing it massive pain.

"Elijah. Hit me" Sonic said as he curls up into a ball and I whack him hard with my sword."Homing attack" Sonic ram himself into the wounded limb to dislodge it off the hull.

Then a bigger tentacle comes out this time it looks like a jaw. "When the prey becomes stubborn, it uses those claws to weaken it" Espio said as the throws more kunai bombs at it to explode on contact. The claw shows little damage.

More claws start to surface from the water to attack the hull, slashing and biting through. "Sky Fang" I slash the air to release an energy crescent to sever one of the claws from the limb.

Julie-Su blast two more claws with blasting shells but with little effect "Shit" She loaded a two special shell. "Time for a surprise" she said as one of the claws aim right for her. She dodges out of the way but it quickly slams against her and grab her in its grip. "Eat acid" A blast of green emit from her shotgun to stretch across the long limb. The green liquid eats at the monster's limb, Julie-Su use her robotic arm to punch the claw making it let go of her; she got back on deck to unload the last acid shell the spread the corrosive liquid on the melting skin. "Yes. It's weaken" She loaded two blasting shells to fire a twin blast to blow the claw clean off as mist of blood mix with the raging winds.

Sonic leaps off the deck to ram himself against the incoming claw to make it flinch in pain."Light Speed Attack" he launch himself at full lightning speed to pound away at it. "This bastard's tough. Spin Dash" he spins in a ball so fast when he rips through the tentacle he's like a saw blade. He bounces off the broken limb to homing attack another one making it flinch."Spin Dash" he turns into a saw blade and sever the claw from its host. He leaps on the severed claw to bounce off like a fleshy trampoline to land back on the deck.

Espio evades an incoming claw as the back flips to avoid a second claw, seeing his chance toss several kunai with highly explosive tips on the blades to emit a powerful blast completely destroying the two claws.

Then a sudden shock came through the ship as we get knock off our feet. "The hell was that" Sonic shouted as he slams himself against a tentacle knocking it backwards.

"I think that was the engine getting damaged" Julie-Su said as Espio face looks very serious now.

"A tanker's engines are quite durable, they'll last" I said as I slash off another claw.

The sharp tentacles start to pull back into the water, blood fill the water as the cries of the devilfish wail not in pain but in anger. "Only thing we're is pissing it off" I said as more sucker limbs grab on to the deck and the claws pop out to attack us.

"Sword Rain Omega" I went up to a sucker and unleash a constant barrage of swift thrusts, then to let out a powerful single thrust to make the sucker retreat leaving a trail of blood behind." Let's pick up the pace. It's dragging us faster" I said on the radio as I use Talon Scar to sever three claws.

Espio use his bomb kunai to detach a sucker from the metal hull to leap off it as it return to the sea to stab a claw with another bomb kunai for him to jump off it to hear a loud bang tearing the limb apart. He safety land on the deck to toss two bomb kunai at a sucker to wound it tearing a lot of flesh off.

"Let's step it up, Light Speed Dash" He turn into a ball and he's spinning so fast turning into a saw blade cutting across several claws in a single instant severing them all seven and boring through four suckers leaving holes in the centers.

One of the claws manages to bore through the command tower ripping it from its base to grip between its sharp three fingers to toss with great force.

"Look out" Julie-Su calls out as the tower headed for me, she try to reach me but got hit by the claw to counter by blasting it with acid shells." Elijah get out of the way" she shouted as I turn around to see the object heading towards me.

I slash through the large object with my blade cutting it in half." Thanks for the heads up" I said.

"I'll always have your back. Like always" She said as she blasts another one with a blasting shell." Doesn't this end, this is getting annoying" Julie-Su said as she evades a claw lunge.

"It will, not like this because it can grow its tentacles rapidly, replacing them by the minutes" Espio said as he destroys a sucker as it drops back to the watery below.

"That's really nice you know that" Sonic said sarcastically as he hammers himself against the large sucker to make it wince in pain as it creeps back into the depths.

The wind is blowing by as the wave rip across the water and the rain is pouring harder than ever. Then the suckers latch on to the side of the ship and the claws angle around us." I have a bad feeling about this" Espio said.

"Don't say that because" I got interrupt by a large splash, follow by that, two tentacles appear before the front of the ship. It has what looks like eyeballs on top of them. "Shit what did I tell you? You say that phase, bad things will happen" I said as the claws start to attack in sequence two claws attack at the same time.

Julie-Su grabs an incoming claw and rips it out its host to throw it at the eyeball piercing it then she grabs another one to bore the other eye. The creature cries in pain as the echidna rush at the eyeballs with claws trying to stop her but she blow them away with her shotgun. As a claw lunges at her, Julie-Su leaps on top of it to spring for the impaled eyes; she grips the impaled claw and swing off it to pull out her SMGs to fire on the claws pushing them deeper into the eyes.

She landed safely on the deck as the eyes goes to the sea. Then a huge shock rocks the ship back and forth. A huge mass emerge from the water it look ahead." That's its head?" I asked to no one in particular.

The fish's head looks smooth with its thick scales and its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and its eyes are on top of the head on tentacles.

"It's going to eat the ship whole" Espio said as the Devilfish bites on the bow of the ship to lift it up to slam it to the water.

"Elijah, hit me" Sonic said as he rolls into a ball as I whack him hard to launch him towards the monster." Light Speed Dash" Sonic goes faster than light to slam into the fish's head to knock it backwards. He goes back to the deck and his head felt banged up." The skin is hard as hell" he complained as the fish's tentacles splash in the water impatiently as it gathers water in its gills.

"It's going to fire a beam of water at us. It's getting impatient" Espio said as the massive fish now a few miles away fires a blast of water head for the ship."If that beam gets a direct hit, we're doom" Espio said as I get to the head to the ship as Julie-Su looks worry.

"What's he doing?" she asked Sonic as he just shows her a smile.

"He's a guy with unlimited surprises" he said as I cross my blades in front as I pump energy into the metals.

"Must focus. Must focus" I chanted in a low voice as the beam is about to hit the ship."Reflect" my magical dome is able to hold off the beam and successfully deflect it, now heading for the beast. The monster got hit pretty hard as its daze by the attack.

"It's stunned. This is our chance to destroy it. If we can't do any real damage on the outside, then maybe we can kill it from within" I said as Espio nodded in agreement.

"Someone needs to take my kunai bombs and tag the vital organs inside. Sonic you have to go and destroy its hearts. Two in all," Espio pass his kunai bombs to the hedgehog as he taps his hover shoes to float on the floor.

"Alright. Here I go" Sonic leaps onto the water to dash right for the Devilfish as it overcomes its shock to lash out several claws to grab him but he's too fast and homing attack the claws to get closer as the Devilfish opens its mouth to swallow Sonic. He balls up to go inside the beast's mouth.

Its dark and wet as Sonic turns off his shoes to run through the insides of the beast. "Sonic. Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm cool. I think I'm in the stomach" he said seeing stomach acid in vast pools expanding the whole stomach.

"Okay. The vitals should be up ahead. We'll hold up out here" Espio said as he cut off the radio. Sonic rushes through the fleshy trail along the sea of acid. Pillars of flesh appear on the ceiling shooting out acid.

Sonic leaps to grab hold of the pillar to reach across the lake as he continues to jump from the pillars hanging from the ceiling to finally reach the other side.

He kept on dashing towards the hearts as strange creatures appear out of holes in the fleshy walls." They must be things in the stomach to breakdown the food, Homing Attack" he strikes the creatures down in a flash.

He continues to run along the trail, heartbeats can be heard, "Yes, I'm close" he dashes at 600MPH to head for the hearts. He arrives at a chamber to see two large blue hearts beating, he pulls out Espio's bomb kunai to toss them at the hearts for to explode and huge volumes of blood burst out of the broken organs as the chamber start to close it off locking Sonic inside.

"Time to cut my way out, Spin Dash" he curl up into a ball and shoots through the flesh, cutting like a organic buzz saw tearing flesh and bone.

From outside the Devilfish wailing in extreme pain, dying from its failing hearts, blood is rushing out of its mouth drowning it. Sonic bore out of the body and dashing for the ship. As he reaches the end, the dying fish flop on the water's surface to unleash a mighty wave as Sonic turns his shoes on to ride the wave. He leaps off it to land on the deck to see me and everyone feel happy to have him back." Took you we can do it" he said to me as he gives me a thumbs up.

"You're never wrong about this" I said as I give him a high five."Finally, we can safely go to Gazo" I said as we head for the upper west coast of Gazo.

The tempest let up into a peaceful downpour and the waves at a minimum. Luck must have reward us for our victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion Pt3**

_Blazing Nova_

Elijah's P.O.V.

The ship has taken large amounts of damage from the Devilfish but it can be repair. Espio and I help the Captain get the ship's engine and hull repair. Sonic clean himself up of guts and blood off his blue fur in the shower in his room. "I'll have nightmares of that monster's insides for weeks" he said as he washes off. He got out of the shower the weather returned to normal.

Meanwhile Espio and I manage to patch up the engine as the ship start to move at swift speed despite its massive bulk. "There that should do it" I said as I lay on the floor with Espio sitting next to me. "I can't believe we defeated the Devilfish. My folks will be too shocked for words" he said as he rubs his golden horn.

"They should be proud of you. It's not very often to take down a massive beast like that" I said showing a smile.

"Hey, Elijah do you have a special someone" Espio asked as I look suspiciously at the ninja.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to know" he said as I loosing up.

"There is a young woman I really like. We have been best friends since we were 11 years old. She's wonderful yet she has a violent streak to her but it's only to people she believes is fishy yet she's sweet to me and others she sees as nice." I said.

"Sounds like a rare catch?" Espio asked as my face glow brightly as to see her beautiful face showing her warm smile which lifts my spirits up.

"Of course, I can always trust and care about her" I said as Espio's eyes shows deep sadness.

"I know that once, so distant and vague. I wish I can go back to those times. Happier times" Espio said as we sit and enjoy the nice weather.

Meanwhile Julie-Su sits in the mess hall eating a plate of juicy sliced watermelons biting into the rich, sweet center. She smiles in delight from the taste "I'm a sucker for watermelons" she said cheerfully taking another bite of melon. She see me and the others walk in. "Hey, guys" she said.

We sit around the table to enjoy lunch as the sea return to a gentle calm. Elsewhere in the Gazo shipyard, a tall, large man with a broad stache looks over his operation in motion. "It's only a matter of time until I gain control over Project Origin. My grandfather's research papers are quite useful. He sends them through space because he thought they were too strong to contain. My fleet will go to the planet to capture the specimen by any means" he said as a hover drone approaches him.

"Doctor there is a problem that needs to be address" the drone said as doctor waves the bot away.

"Don't you see I'm busy" Eggman said as he looks over the recent captured ship called Nova locked up in the docks below." What a sleek advanced vessel. The earthlings in the past can't make this type of technology. Its light years ahead of many ships even my own. Better keep it in lockdown to deal with it later" he said as he turns to the drone. "Make it quick" Eggman said impatiently.

"Well. Fugitive No.1 Sonic the hedgehog is on the Northern region of Gazo in the port city of Nozi" it said as Eggman whack it on the head.

"You buckethead. Why did you report to me" he said as the drone wave its arm in plead.

"You stop me from reporting doctor" the drone said.

"More excuses. Get the swatbots ready. We'll give Sonic a warm welcome" Eggman said.

Meanwhile in our seventh day at 12:00PM, we're in the port city Nozi. Now we are in a café near the docks as we chill for a while. "So where is the ship yard?" I asked as Julie-Su finish drinking her coffee.

"Well it should be along this river beyond the city" she said as she bites her Danish.

"We may need some backup. Is there anyone here that can help us?" Espio said as Sonic has a weird look on his face.

"Well. I know someone here. She's on vacation here" he said as we look in confusing.

"Who?" We asked as Sonic swallow his throat hard and lumpy.

In a hour, we follow Sonic to a nice house in the western part of the city for Sonic to knock on the door for a pink hedgehog to appear. The pink hedgehog's green eyes shine when seeing Sonic appears at the front door to give him a big hug.

"Oh Sonic. It's so great you finally pay me a visit" She said cheerfully as Sonic seems like he's about to run out of breath.

"Yeah been awhile Amy" Sonic said as Amy lets go of him.

Amy is a pink hedgehog who's about 15 years old. She has green eyes; her quills are combed down in a roll, 3'4 tall, and an athletic figure. She's wearing a blue T-shirt, black shorts, white gloves, and red sneakers. She's optimistic, ambitious, and quick tempered.

"Hey. Amy" I said as she gives me a hug.

"Elijah, your back. Everyone comes in" Amy welcomes us into her home as she closes the door behind us.

"Sorry. Guys I was doing some cardio" she said as she takes off her arm weights to drop them to the floor making a loud thud.

"Damn. How much do they weight?" I asked scare about the amount.

"45 pounds on each one. Total of 180 pounds always burns me out" Amy said with a gasp look from me and Sonic." Next I'm jogging around with 200 pounds weights in a 5 mile run" Amy sits in her chair feeling tired out.

"Amy. Sometimes you scare me with the intense cardio" I said as Sonic nods his head in agreement.

"Amy. We need you to come with us to fight Eggman and join us at Knothole City" Espio asked her as Amy thinks about for a second.

"Sure. Anything for you guys especially for you Sonic" Amy said blowing a kiss to Sonic but he turns away.

"Quit it Amy" he said as she wink at him.

"Whatever you say my fudgehog" she teased him as she heads for her room to change.

"Okay. This is good. Another freedom fighter joining back in" Espio said as I look over at a large yellow hammer lying on the coach.

"This must be Amy's" I said as I try to wield it but it crash onto the floor with me struggling to pick it up. "Damn this weighs a ton" I said as Sonic laughs at my struggle.

"I try to do the same thing a few months ago. Like a rock" he said as Amy came back with a new outfit on. A green tank top, white shorts and black sneakers.

"Hey EJ. Thanks for holding that for me" Amy easily picks up the weapon and attaches it to her back in a holder.

"Men are so useless these days" Julie-Su teased me as I blush in embarrassment as she pat me on the back." I'm just teasing" she said as my blush disappears.

Sonic looks out the window to see a squad of swatbots combing the street. "Shit. They're coming this way" he said. Espio gives us cloaks to wear.

"If we hide our faces, we can slip through and get out of the city" Espio said as we put on the cloaks to go the back door to reach the far street. "Okay. Let's head for the docks to grab a riverboat" he said as we get to marketplace in 5 minutes.

We went pass the café to see the docks in view "Alright. So far so good" I said as a sleek medium build boat is floating near us.

With no patrols around the area we took our chance to swiftly hop in the river boat to start its engines to move us across the river with robots noticing us.

"We are in the clearing now. No one notices us" Espio said as everyone took off our cloaks off.

"So Amy how's life?" I asked.

"Well, I'm working in a café now as a waiter" she said.

"The café we just pass by" Julie-Su asked as Amy nodded yes. "Good coffee there" she said.

"The food is good there but the people are rude as hell over there. Bad service if you ask me" Amy said."I'll quit soon" she said as she looks out to the savannah.

It's good to see Amy again. The boat is cutting through water as I see the sights of the Gazo savannah it's easy on the eyes.

"Let's make haste" Sonic said as Espio put the power on the engine to move to the ship yard.

A figure watches from the tree to see our boat pass by "Mistress Lien-Da. I see her with them" the assassin said in her comlink.

"Test her to see if she worthy of joining us" Lien-Da said on the radio.

"It will be done, Mistress" she said as she cuts the line as she disappears into the grass below.

At 6:00PM we see a large complex on edge of the river. "That's it. Eggman's shipyard" Espio said as we land nearby. We get off to see the facility, robots building space and sea ships in the assembly area.

"There should be an open vent nearby" Espio said as I go near a small shaft that goes to the inner workings of the shipyard."Okay. Let's go" he said.

Meanwhile Eggman is monitoring the situation from his control room. The pest has come to play. Let's give them the welcome wagon" Eggman said with a wicked smile.

Back to us, we manage to reach the inner areas of the complex as several squadrons of swatbots got us caught our group in the middle. "Freedom fighter attack" the swarm of laser fire cover the both sides heading right for us.

"Everyone duck, Reflect" the gang hit the deck as I project a magical dome to deflect the laser spread to nail all the bots at once.

"Wow, EJ. Where did you learn tricks like that?"Amy asked.

"Extranet" I said as she punch me playfully.

Espio spots a computer; he went up to it to hack it. In a flash, he got what he needed "Your ship is on lockdown on level 5. In the underground hanger" Espio said.

"Do we need a keycard?" I asked as he nodded in response.

"Looks like we have to get Eggman to give it to us" Espio said as Sonic tap his feet impatiently.

"Time we give Buttnik a good beat down" Sonic said as Espio check the map grid for where Eggman is at. "Okay. He is at the third floor, right above us. Taking the elevator will be our quickest way up" he said as he cuts the computer off.

We start to move towards the hallways as turrets appear right under the walls. Sonic in a flash stomp hard on top of the first one to disable it as he continues to jump on them disabling them as he reaches for the end of the hallway.

"Good Job" I commented as we rush through the corridors to spot several Goliath mechs guarding the elevator. "Damn. Not good" I said as Amy step up to me.

"Let me handle this" Amy draws her hammer as she goes behind a box to hide from the mechs sights.

She tosses her hammer with powerful force to slam the head of one the Goliaths. "Beta slam" Amy crashes her fist into a Goliath's leg to make it limp. "Oh I'm not done with you yet" Amy grabs her hammer and swings it and herself around "Hammer tornado" she's swinging around in a very fast rate smashing anything that got in her way. Within a few minutes the Goliaths are now scrap metal.

"Damn your scary" I commented as we board the elevator to get to the Third floor. "Okay. Me and Julie-Su can go to the hanger down below to secure the Nova while you get Eggman's Keycard to disengage the lockdown" I said.

"Alright. Be careful down there" Sonic said as he gives me thumbs up.

"Looks who talking" I said as I return a thumbs up as the elevator stops at the third floor. The others, Sonic, Amy and Espio hop off for us to take the lift towards the below floor.

"Do you think EJ and Julie-Su will be alright?" Amy asked them in concern.

"No worries. They're both are pretty strong, they can handle it" Sonic said with no worry in his voice.

Meanwhile with me and Julie-Su in the elevator going pass Level 4. "Elijah, I think we're being followed" she said feeling suspicious about our surroundings.

"Yeah, something is really fishy" I said as I draw out my mystic blades for us to reach the Level 5 to see the huge hanger stockpiled with large starships hovering from above. "This is the Eggman Fleet or part of it" I said as we see a large pile of scrap metal scatter everywhere.

"I knew it" she said as we feel something heading for us. "Scatter" she shouted as we dodge an incoming energy crescent to tear into the metal floor.

"Remarkable senses. Impressive" the voice appeared out of nowhere as we search the area to spot the source.

"Come out now" Julie-Su shouted as a figure in black combat armor covering head to toe.

"Julie-Su is it. My job is to wipe you out so you will not interfere with Mistress Lien-Da plans" she said as she pulls her helmet off to reveal her face.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Julie-Su said as Shade pulls out a weird shaped blade looks like a half circle.

Shade is a light orange echidna that's about 16 years old. She has aqua eyes, slender figure, short dreadlocks, and 3'5 tall. She's wearing black skintight armored body suit covering everything below her neck and a purple headband across her forehead. She's tough, professional and intense.

"That's not your concern. All you need to be concern about is your lives, Mach Slice" she slashes the air for an energy crescent to head for us at high speeds.

"Reflect" I project a magical barrier to deflect the attack back at the assassin.

She dodges the attack as she rushes at me to slash at me for my blades to connect with her own. "A human with power like this. This will be interesting" she thought as we continue to swing our blades towards each other to collide metal against metal."Leech Blade" her blade got engulf with a green aura to slam onto my blades.

Then a feeling of fatigue starts to spread through my whole body making me collapse on the floor. "That move drain my energy" I thought as Shade begins to move in for the kill but Julie-Su came just in time to knock her down to the floor to grab Shade's foot to whack her against the steel ground.

"Pummel Rush" Julie-Su toss the younger echidna in front of her to let loose a fast series of punches, then to kick her hard knocking her to a wall denting it quite a bit.

I try to move but I feel completely drained of energy. Julie-Su looks over me to see if I'm okay.

"I'll take care of her, you get some rest" Julie-Su said as I hide behind a pile of crates to recover my strength.

The experienced warrior pulled out her sawed off shotgun to load it with blasting shells as she sees Shade rush at her as she shoots exploding shells for the assassin to dodge through the explosions to slash at Julie-Su but she dodge it to throw a powerful punch to slam against Shade's weapon . A large shockwave is produce from the force of the punch to knock the assassin off balance. She shot her shotgun point blank at Shade to fire an explosive shell to damage her armor greatly and launch her several feet away to gain her balance to touch down on the floor.

"Damn. She's good, I'll step up my game" Shade said as she charges her crescent blade to prepare for an attack. "Vital Quake" she slams her weapon to the steel floor to unleash a pulsing wave of energy to explode out the fissure heading right for her.

Julie-Su back flips to dodge the incoming fissure to jump in mid-air to fire twin blasting shells as the fissure blow up in her face to get knock several feet away across the floor as the shells made their mark, damaging Shade's armor even further showing cracks in the armored plating.

"Damn you're good. No wonder the Mistress wants you dead or alive" Shade said as she stood in her combat stance. "Let's continue this fight" she said as her armor starts to repair itself.

"Oh great. Just my luck" Julie-Su said as she prepares to keep fighting."She doesn't know she's being used" she thought in concern as they kept on going.

Back with Sonic and the others as they are at the door to the control room. "Back away. I'm going to breach it" Espio said as he planted an explosive charge on the bulk of the door. They went to the other side of the hall for the charge to demolish the metal door tearing it to pieces.

The group passes through the broken door to see monitors on every side of the vast room and with no one in sight. "Looks like he went off" Amy said as the floor in the middle of the room begins to open up revealing a large 20 foot humanoid robot with big sharp pincers for hands.

"Well. Well. Well, a few pests have come unwelcome into my humble ship yard" Eggman is in the enclosed cockpit on the head of the giant robot.

"Looks who's talking, going into cities unwelcome. You're coming off as a hypocrite" Sonic said as the doctor felt a bit angry.

"Alright hedgehog. If you want to play like that, then my your doom by the Egg Crusher, Missile Assault" Eggman's mech let loose a wave of rockets to pound around the area to head for the others.

"Spread out" Espio shouted as everyone runs in different directions for missiles to miss their targets. He tosses out several kunai bombs at the torso to damage it slightly. "That armor looks tough" he commented.

Amy is blocking the pincers with her hammer as she counters by slamming her blunt weapon into the right pincer to crack the metal a bit. "Overhead Slam" she flips in mid-air for her to smash her weapon into the pincer with powerful force to damage it quite a bit.

"You little brat, Energy Scissors" his mech's pincers start to glow as he slashes Amy but she block it yet the force of the attack knock her off balance for him to charge in and get a final blow by cutting her in half.

"Homing Attack" Sonic in a ball slams himself into the opened pincer to hit it dead on. Damaging it greatly as it starts to malfunction.

"Right Pincer is at 12% capacity. Critical, Critical" a robotic voice said as the right pincer starts to fails.

"Damn it. Tastes some of this, Crusher Shot" he launch the left pincer straight for Sonic as he duck under it for the weapon to be impaled in the wall.

"Man Buttnik. You need to work on your aim" Sonic made fun of him as he pull the pincer back on a thick cable to its original place.

"Try this on for size, Electro Field" he stomps the robot's feet to send out electric shockwaves to rip across the room for it is too fast to dodge.

Sonic and the others got knock throughout the room. Sonic got himself up as he charges right for Eggman.

His mech send out more shockwaves to spread across the room, Sonic is prepared for it as he jumps every time a shockwave goes by. Then he jump up to the left pincer to homing attack it multiple times to damage it to 34% capacity.

"Doctor. The right pincer is at 45% capacity it should be working on" the computer said as the pincer is opening and closing snapping its two claws together in harmony.

"Okay Sonic, time to smash you to bits, Rapid Claws" his mech swiftly attacks Sonic for him to dodge with ease but he slams the floor with his robot's pincers to let loose a fast shockwave catching Sonic by surprise knock him to the floor. Then the Egg Crusher send out its pincers to try and grab Sonic but he saw it coming for him to back flip out of the way. The claws impact the floor to leave a large dent.

Amy out of nowhere slams her hammer to the cable connecting with the pincer and the socket. Her sneak attack broke the cable meaning the pincer is now useless.

Espio toss out several kunai bombs to connect with the cable tearing it to mere twisted metal. With both pincers out of commission, the doctor starts to get angry.

"You pests you'll pay for that, Shock Ray" his mech's torso starts to open up to reveal large cannon charging up energy. "Fire" he unleash the mighty beam to rip through the air as it hits the ground to sweep the whole area sending the others into the far corner of the big control room.

Espio got up to see the pincers lying on the floor as he got an idea."Amy. Help me with something. Sonic gets his attention" he said.

"That's easy" Sonic said as he distracts Eggman, Espio gets the pincer to snap close and to get Amy in position with her hammer at the ready.

"Hey Eggman. Your mom's so stupid she believes breaking wind means trying to break it with a hammer" Sonic said as the Doctor paid his full attention on Sonic.

"Now" Espio said as he notices Eggman trying to charge up that cannon again. Amy whacks the pincer high in the air to jump right behind it to send it flying for the cannon.

The pincer impaled the Egg Crusher's cannon as a result, it explode from the energy it stored up in it, tearing the torso apart. "Combat is not an option. Hull Strength at 05% capacity, repeat combat is not an option" the computer said as Eggman is in a fit.

"One of these days, you rodent. You'll be a goner" Eggman inject out of the broken robot as he escapes way in his hovercraft.

"One of us is going to die and it's not me that's for sure" he said to himself in a dark tone.

Espio notices something shiny near the battered mech." That's it" he picks up the keycard for the lockdown of the Nova. Espio goes up to the control panel in the central of the room to slip the keycard in the slot. A clicking sound is heard from the console. "Okay, let's get out of here and go to the hanger" he said as they go back to the elevator.

Meanwhile the battle in the hanger is at a climax with Shade trying to slash Julie-Su but the pink echidna simply smacks the weapon out of Shade's hand. "Tell Lien-Da I'll rather die than go back living a lie" she said as Shade took that to heart.

"I see no point in continuing. I'll spare your life for now" she grabs her crescent blade and disappears from sight.

I manage to get my energy back to see Julie-Su with a troubled look on her face."That girl you seem to know" I said.

"Yeah. Back when I was a member 5 years ago. We found her abandoned in an old echidna city in Ice Peak Mountains. I never knew where she came from. The higher members of the legion may know more about her origins. She's like me, alone in a world with no real family to call your own" she said as she felt a deep sadness creep up from her mind.

I went up to her and hug her tenderly to comfort her. "You both are sort of alike. I can see it in her eyes" I said as the Nova starts to hover with no clamps holding it down. "Guys are you on route here" I asked through the comlink in my ear.

"Yeah. We are on our way to the hanger now. Get that ship ready" Sonic said as he cuts the radio off.

I went up to the hatch on the side of the large cruiser to press in the access code and the door slides open. "Come on in" I said as she goes through the door for a blue hallway to lead to main area. "I need to turn on April" I said as I open a box holding the ship's reset button. I press it to hear the ship roar to life as the 3 pulse engines start to burn red hot with the ship's operating systems going online.

We walk around a corridor to reach the big cockpit as I sit in the pilot's seat; I switch on the main computer to hear a buzzing sound.

"Who's April?" she asked looking confused.

"The ship's A.I. [Artificial Intelligence]. She helps monitor things on board" I said as a yawn is heard from the upper monitor. "April. It's me, Elijah" I said.

"Oh Eli. Thank the matrix you're here. How long I was out?" a female voice asked from the monitor still yawning.

"Almost 2 weeks" I answered as she sighs in relief.

"Damn. Took you long enough. Those idiots were going to turn me into spare parts" she said as she starts up the engines."Okay we can get out quick in a quick jump" she said as the console for the controls appears before me.

Then Sonic out of nowhere is right beside me in the co-pilot's seat. "Everyone is on board. Let's blast out of here" he said as I begin to move the ship it swiftly rocket out of the hanger doors to soar through the sky at intense speed.

"Damn it's good to have you back April" I said with a smile as April feels a bit humble by it.

"Happy I can help" she said as we head for the ocean back for Terra. I finally got my ship and A.I. back; it's great I got them back. Now it's time to wreak some real havoc on Eggman and the W.O.L.

Meanwhile in the present day 2007, Arnold is being brief on a new mission. "Your mission is to retrieve the bio-android located on Planet Orion" an officer said to the squad leader as Arnold with the rest of his team going to the future to capture the objective. "So Elijah you will pay betraying us" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rocky Start**

Elijah's P.O.V.

In two days since the attack on the ship yard. We have been chilling out quite a bit, no sign of Eggman. I manage to put my cruiser in the southern part of Knothole City within a hidden hanger with other vehicles being there.

I went on my pocket computer to check any sign for the Doctor's intentions. "Found anything yet" April said through the computer.

"Nope, not yet" I said as I continue to search the Extranet, the Mobius version of the Internet to find anything that's worth checking.

"I found something but I don't know what to think of it" she said as April put it on my screen, it's a ship chart that shows the routes of the Egg Fleet. "A few ships are heading for the Planet Orion for a seeker mission" she said as something hit me, Eggman was looking for something back on 2007 Earth, this has something to do with it.

"I need to get the others, get the ship ready" I said.

"Alright Captain Elijah" April said in a bright tone to cut off contact.

I put my gear on as I head for Julie-Su's room. I knock at her door to see the pink echidna open the door. "You ready" I asked as she's in her combat outfit with her shotgun at her side.

"Always ready" she said as we head downstairs to see Sonic and Fiona outside agreeing about something. "Damn it. There at it, again" she said.

"Like I said before weird taste" I commented on Sonic's choices in women but I never judge, just hope he finds the right woman.

We walk up to them to see Fiona storms off "Damn she is so shallow. Only cares about her own self" he said as he notices us. "Oh hey guys" he said.

"What was that all about?" I asked as he waves his hand in front.

"Please don't mention her again" he said as he sighs, "We broke up" he said as I look in pity.

"Sorry it didn't work out" I said.

"No worries. The one is out there waiting for me" Sonic said as he pulls off a necklace from his neck to see words etch on it: 'I always believe in you even in the worst of times. Keep safe.'

"Who gave that to you?" Julie-Su asked.

"A close friend that's all" he said as he puts the necklace back on his neck. "So what you guys need?" he asked as I explain the situation to him. "Eggman is looking for something. That's not good, count me in" Sonic said.

"Anyone else in town can help us?" I asked as we walk to the hidden hanger bay.

"Espio is not here, he is out on a mission. Jet is no way to be found" Julie-Su said.

"So we got Amy in town" Sonic said as we head for the ship. I called Amy on my comlink.

"Hey Amy what's up" I said.

"Good to hear from you. Thanks again for being me back here. Nothing sweeter than home" she said cheerfully.

"No problem. We need you for a mission, is that a problem?" I asked as Amy pause for a few seconds.

"Nope that's not a problem at all" she said.

"Okay great. Meet us at the hanger in 30 minutes" I said as she cuts the line, we move the south part of the city to reach a plain house."This is the façade that covers the entrance" I said as I open the door to see an abandoned house, the rooms were completely empty.

We walk up to the living room to see a lone fireplace in the right side of the room. I move up to it to knock on it three times to reveal an elevator lift. Our group got on it to go to the underground hanger.

As we reach the hanger, different types of vehicles are stored here. "Hey Captain, ready to blast off" April said brightly out the ship's speakers.

"Just have to wait for Amy" I said as we wait for the pink hedgehog.

Meanwhile on a ship heading for Orion, Arnold's squad prepares themselves for battle. "Okay, time we stop screwing around to get this bio-android and take it back to H.Q" he said as Jak, Joey and their new teammate Walter.

"This is dangerous alright. About to go to an unknown world, sounds pretty exciting" he said as he plays around with his gauntlets.

"Don't get too distract now. We need to focus on the mission" Jak said as Arnold sharpens his long sword to see his face on the blade.

"Soon, all traitors will submit to us and will pay with their lives" Arnold said as their ship heads for Orion.

Back to us, Amy is now on board the Nova. She's wearing a red blouse, white jeans, and green sneakers trying to impress Sonic.

"We are now prepare to blast off in 5…4…3" I said as the ceiling starts to open wide enough for the football field long ship to hover beyond it. "2…1…0" I finish as the ship zoom in a flash to soar through the sky like a metallic eagle. It got us in to space then less than 10 minutes. "Okay, setting coordinates to Planet Orion "I said to April.

"Alright, its 35 light years from here, so a warp jump should do it" she recommended.

"Okay" I said as we got out of the cockpit to head for the lounge room to relax for awhile.

Amy is flirting with Sonic as usual and Julie-Su and I play chess on the coach.

"So I heard you and Fiona are not dating anymore" she said as Sonic felt his space being invaded by her approach.

"Yeah and your point?" Sonic asked as Amy rubs her shoulder against his for him to react by jumping a few feet. "What the hell?" he said as she looks longingly in his eyes.

"Please go on a date with me" Amy said as Sonic dash away in a flash. "Hey come back here" she dash after him as we both laugh.

"Things never change" Julie-Su said still laughing at this moment.

The ship passes through the other edge of the solar system to prepare for a jump. "Okay. Jumping in 3…2…1…0. Jump now" in a flash the ship launches itself beyond light speed to rocket across the stretch of space and time.

"Man. This is what I call a speed demon" the hedgehog said as he sees the view passing by us like a blur. "How fast is this thing going?" Sonic asked.

"Over 20 to 30 times the speed of light even faster but we are taking it easy. This is possible by a powerful engine that mimics the effects of Chaos Control. Allowing us to enter space at a much faster rate than anything outside the ship. It called the Chaos Drive" April said.

"I created this engine awhile ago copying how Chaos Emeralds interact with space and time. A trip like this used old rocket technology will take decades even centuries to reach it but with this engine it'll take a few days, a week tops" I said as Julie-Su looked impress.

"You mastered a technology that the Echidnas thought were impossible but yet again you are full of surprises. I'm proud of you" she said her eyes shine in respect for my achievement, my face lit up.

"It was nothing" I said bashfully.

"You're being too humble. What you did took centuries to figure out. This is so amazing; too bad the Echidna scientists are too practical to think outside the box. That's what I like about you" she said showing her rare sweet smile that she only uses for me.

"Aww. That so cute" April said as I whack her monitor with a bucket I toss at her. "Touchy are you?" she teased as I pout in protest.

"Knock it off" I said as I blush in embarrassment from April's teasing for Julie-Su to giggle.

"You two are an odd pair up. A captain and his ship, what a pair up" she said as we share in a laugh.

The days fly by as we get out of the warp jump to see a big green and brown planet as big as Earth. "This Orion, it's covered with lush forests and towering mountain ranges. Also it has old ruins of an extinct race that once populated the planet several thousand years old but a deadly virus wipe them out" April said pulling up the info on screen.

"9 billion people had died from this disease" I said feeling pity for their demise.

"That's so sad" Amy said feeling sad about their untimely deaths.

"Scanners are showing Battleships on the surface. One is coming in on our position" April said as a huge battleship appear off the planet to closes in on our vessel. This is a standard class Battleship armed with laser cannons and missile pods. Also they have several squadrons of drone fighters in the hanger. It's about 5 miles across and 1 mile wide.

"Alright time to flex this ship's metallic muscles. Amy, Julie-Su gets on the top and bottom turrets. Sonic on the Co-pilot seat, April keep me updated" I said as I hop on to the seat for the controls of appear. Everyone is in place.

The battleship is launching hundreds of robotic fighters to pursue us. "That bastard doesn't want us to get to the surface. Let's get started" Sonic said as the Nova thrusts across the black curtain for us to launch missiles at the waves of star fighters for them to break formation to spread around to attack the hull with laser fire.

Julie-Su in the top turret is spreading laser fire wiping out hordes of drone ships, then a blast shaken the ship a bit.

"What was that?" Amy asked as she clips a drone's wing to see it blow up into a fireball. Then she targets the group of drones to tear them to pieces.

"Damn, heavy laser fire from that battleship's main guns" April said as we manage to dodge the barrage of laser fire from the battleship.

"Okay. We can worry about the battleship. Amy, Julie-Su your on anti-fighter duty get them off our backs" I said as we head for the huge space ship.

The battleship launches its missiles right at us for us to roll the Nova out the way to successfully evade the missiles. "Sleek, deadly and fast and more in a nice package" I said as me and Sonic fire several missiles to aim for the left turret, the assault slam the turret to submission leaving it broken beyond repair.

As we pass by the ship fire its right turret to hit our right side, "Hull strength 89% capacity" April said as we swing back to target the missile pods on the left side. "Amy quickly destroys that missile launcher" I said as Amy sends a wave of lasers to rip the pod to scrap metal.

"Yes direct hit" Amy said in an excited tone.

"Don't get cocky, still more out there" Julie-Su kills off a group of drones to target the second pod on the right side to slam it to shreds.

We got to the other side of the large craft for heavy lasers to hit the back of the Nova "Hull strength 73% capacity" April said as the Battleship starts to explode damaging the right side to critical. "Keep at it, it's going down."

We launch more missiles as we make another pass to destroy the right turret and the ship's hull. It fires more missiles for us to evade most of the projectiles for four missiles to impact the hull to feel the ship shake. "Hull strength 56% capacity, this ship is not a flying tank, better end this quick" April said.

The Battleship is pretty beat up by our constant barrage of missiles and laser fire, the hull strength for the vessel is below 20% capacity. "Okay, time to finish this thing off, launching tactical nuke" I said as a swift missile come out of the underbelly of the ship to head for the damaged battleship

When it hit the hull, the powerful explosive tears the ship into a floating scrap yard. "This ship still got it" I said as hang in orbit.

"Nova is suffering major combat damage but can be repair to full capacity. When you guys get back it'll be as good as new" April said as she starts to activate the nano repair system or N.R.S. The billions of nano bots begin to repair the hull.

"Okay stay in orbit, we are going down there on a shuttle" I said as we head for the hanger to see a medium sized space craft.

I open up the hatch for all of us to get into the cockpit, for me to start the craft and jet out of the hanger doors, heading for the planet's surface.

Outside the windows are sights of green as far as I can see with Tall Mountain peaks touching the sky and stretch of trees cover the entire area we are flying over. "This looks beautiful" Amy said as we pass wide areas of ruins. "What are those?" Amy asked.

"That used to be an old capital city of the extinct race that lived on this planet. All of people go there for trade or fun, now it's a heaping ruin" April said as we start to head for an opening in the trees. "Warning, robotic forces are in the area, please be careful" she said in worry.

"Don't worry we'll be alright" I said as the hatch open up. We head out in the fresh air of this new strange world.

"Most of his forces are focus on that ancient capital we pass by. You can get there on foot in 15 minutes" April said on the comlink.

"They now know we are coming so get your minds razor edged, we're going in" I said as we hike through the forest to reach the city.

Seem like awhile moving through these thick sections of tall, twisted trees. "Sonic I wonder about something" I said as the blue blur look up at me.

"What's up?" he asked in respond.

"I have to admit this but you have terrible taste in girls" I said as Amy got upset."I don't mean you, Amy. You never hook up with you, so you not included" I said.

"I would have him as my boyfriend if he wasn't so shy" she said.

"It's not the fact I'm shy, it's the fact that you're not my taste. I like someone else" Sonic said as he looks at the necklace holding it in gloved hand.

"Who? Some slut you pick up?" Amy asked in a harsh tone which made Sonic's eyes flicker of slight anger.

"Don't say anything bad about her, you do not know her" he said as he snaps his finger in her face to make her upset.

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Let it go, not worth it" I said as Amy cool off as we head for the ruined city.

Meanwhile in the capital city, the robotic forces are looking through the structures to find any sign of the bio-android but nothing is found on the surface. "Sir we found it, but its underground" the grunt said to the commanding bot.

There is a deep hole that leads to an abandoned underground warehouse of some kind, a large capsule was found. "Get a teleport device to send it to a transport ship" the commander said as the grunt handed it the small pad with a green flashing from it to attach it on the side of the life pod. "Teleportation in 15 minutes" it said as the large battalion begins to secure the perimeter to see a group of hostiles appear in their sights. "Target them" the commander shouted as they opened fire.

Back to us, in the distance we can hear echoing sounds of war like laser fire whizzing and giant booms. "Not good" Sonic said as we move faster for the city.

"I have strange feeling what's there is something I rather put behind me" I thought as we are about the edge of the forest to see smoke kick up in the air making the view almost impossible to see.

I can smell through my helmet, smells like burned metal at a processing plant. The odor is very potent. "Who did this?" Amy asked in shock of the destruction of the ancient buildings which seems to be on purpose.

"They have no respect for this place" I said having a bad feeling who did this.

"Been awhile you rat. Palling with Mobians, these abominations are a crime against nature. You know that right?" Arnold asked as he step out of a nearby building right in front of me. The other warriors appear behind him.

"Dude. The only crime taking place here is running that mouth of yours. Now that's an abomination towards nature" I said sharply at him to receive a few laughs from my friends which made Arnold pretty anger.

"You always had a smart mouth. You and your freaks should stay out of the way, what's in these ruins, I want" he said.

"Me, me, me, is that the only thing you care about. Power, you're so naïve about these types of things" I remarked.

"You are branded a traitor by the W.O.L. and in the free world of Earth" he said.

"Man, is it just me or the crap that normally comes out your ass is now pouring out of your mouth now" I said as the leader pulls out his long sword to prepare to fight me.

"I'm tired of your smartass remarks. We'll fight for the Bio-android for the sake of great rapture on earth" he said as he and his squad prepares to fight us.

"More like death and despair. Come on guys, looks like we have to beat them to submission" I unsheathe my mystic blades as the others got ready for the fight.

In five minutes the whole city is heated up by mass fighting as me and Arnold exchanging sword blows between each other. "This time, it'll not be practice, Pyro Cutter" he slashes the air to release a flaming crescent at me.

I roll out of the way for the attack to slice a stone pillar in half. "Sky Fang" I release a crescent of my own to cut across Arnold's arm. I run right for him to aim my swords at his chest.

He repels my advance by blocking my attack, then he counter by swinging his sword for my arm. I dodge it to catch his hands in between my blades to twist them around to dislodge his long sword out of his hands. "Sword Rain" I rapidly thrust into Arnold's chest ripping the armor plating of his suit.

He charge at me for I sweep kick him off balance on the floor, then to jump on top of him to stab at him several times, I kick him up to prepare my attack, "Sonic Thrust" I let out a powerful thrust with enough force to push him away 30 feet away into a building's wall leaving a human sized dent.

"When he gets so strong all of a sudden" Arnold asked himself as he swings his sword at me to receive counters matching his strikes.

Amy and Joey fight in the south region of the city as Joey fires lightning bolts from his hands to try and hit Amy but being a hedgehog with natural speed dodges the attacks with ease as she slams the ground to knock Joey's sense of balance to land her hammer on the warrior to send him crashing through the buildings.

"Golem Basher" Amy throws herself towards the warrior as she twists around to repeat whacking her hammer against Joey for him to grab her arm and swing her around to smash her against a large rock.

Amy hit him into the air for her to follow right behind to slam her blunt weapon against Joey to send his ass packing right for a tower.

A barrier of electric energy blows the debris away. "Thunder Wave" he leaps off the broken tower to slam his fists upon landing to send a powerful field of thunderous energy across the ground to paralyze Amy in place. "Thunder Fist" Joey charges his left fist with electric energy to hit Amy in the chest to launch her into a building.

Amy got back up to see she's in an old storage room. She's holding her chest from intense stings going through her torso. "Man that hurts. That was a cheap shot you jerk" Amy said getting mad as she bashes her hammer on the wall with enough force to knock out of its place.

"Let's play" Amy swing her hammer to hit slabs of metal from the broken wall to launch them into Joey.

He kept punching the incoming projectiles to reduce them to pieces but the ones he miss crash onto his body causing moderate damage. "Electric Pulse" Joey fire a ray of yellow energy to head for Amy as she tries to deflect it with her hammer.

The beam and the hammer made contact as Amy is getting push back by the continuous energy beam drilling at her metal hammer.

Amy manages to stop to a halt as she tries to move against the beam getting closer to the warrior.

"You little worm die" Joey continues to pump more energy into the beam but Amy kept on pushing forward getting nearer to him.

Then out of a feat of great strength, she swings her hammer as best she could to send the beam back at Joey to cause a great explosion to severely damage Joey for him to collapse in the large crater the blast created. Joey's blood is starting to fill up the hole.

In the underground sector of the city, Julie-Su and Jak are fighting in the dark. "Are you scared?" Jak's voice echo through the dark passage.

The pink warrior focuses on her surroundings to pinpoint his location. It's damp and pitch black with no sound expect from two people breathing.

"Shadow Raid" the darkness just seem to come alive as they try to grab Julie-Su, she dodges the incoming attacks to blast it with flash shells to destroy them with an intense twin blast of light. The flash reveals Jak's location.

Julie-Su grips a metal pole and pulls it off its place to toss it from her robotic arm to stab the pole in a large metal container which Jak was hiding behind. Then the pole split the object in half to see the warrior in full view to fire twin blasting shells at Jak.

Jak jump out of the way for the blast to destroy the area he was in, "Dark Sphere" he gather the shadows around him to form into an orb in his palms."Take this" he fires the sphere heading for the pink warrior.

She rolls out the way for the sphere to explode right in back of her knocking her to the floor as Jak leaps on top of her to send several punches to the echidna but she wave her head side to side evading the strikes.

She shoves her shotgun to his chest to unload regular shells to blast him a few feet away to the ground.

"Dark Impaler" Jak puts his hands to the floor for groups of sharp tentacles to rip out of the ground heading for Julie-Su.

She back flips from the nasty attack as it draws closer. She loads flash shells, then fire at the monstrosities to destroy them completely. She runs for him to plant a dropkick to the face to rocket him to a wall.

"Time to paid your dues" she shot twin shells of acid to cover Jak's body to give in to the intense burning from the green liquid. "That should take care of you" she said as she heads for the surface.

Meanwhile the capsule is ready to teleport into the transport but the teleportation device malfunction at the last minute. "Miss. The device fail to work" the swatbot said to its superior officer.

"I'll receive it myself" she said as she heads for the city.

Back to the fighting at hand. Sonic and Walter are dashing through the forest the east of here swinging through the trees.

"Mass Barrage" Walter sends a swift wave of kicks at Sonic for him to weave through the attacks and land a kick of his own that push Walter to the ground.

"Spin Dash" Sonic in a ball is spinning into a saw blade to bounce off a tree to aim for Walter's stomach.

Walter dodges it but the impact of the attack landing on the ground knock Walter off balance for Sonic to pound against his body. "Tornado Kick" he spins himself and his legs around to produce a powerful attack to catch Sonic off guard to leap at him to deliver a blow to the head yet Sonic saw it coming to block it to send a kick to Walter's gut.

"You seem like a rookie, you can't beat me with lame moves like that" Sonic said as Walter got angry and charge at him for insulting him.

He took the bait for Sonic to trip him over to fall flat on his face, "Homing Attack" curl up into a ball to throw himself against Walter to rapidly pound at his body.

Sonic jump on top of a tree for Walter to get even angrier to slam his fist on the tree trunk starting to weaken its foundation.

"Time to finish this, Light Speed Dash" Sonic turn to a ball to spin into a buzz saw to continuously cut across the warrior's body at lightning speed reducing him to a bloody pulp. As Sonic uncurl, the Walter collapse to the grass which is now stain in his blood.

Me and Arnold are still going at it as we continue to slash at each other to show no sign of stopping. "Sky Fang. Pyro Cutter" we unleash our crescents at each other for the attacks to cancel out each other.

"Try this, Talon Scar" I slash the air rapidly to release several wind crescents to nail Arnold multiple times to leave him pretty bang up.

"No, I will not lose to someone as weak as you, Flare Shot" in a last ditch effort to kill me, fire a large powerful ball of flames heading right for me.

"Reflect" I summon my protective dome to successfully deflect the attack back towards Arnold, a fiery blast took place where the lay.

As the explosion stop I went to see him beaten and broken in a large crater. "How can you be so strong? This never happen before, you weren't this powerful back then" Arnold said in confusion.

"Because I'm not a tool for you guys anything. I lost my resolute back then. Now I have it back and now I vow to destroy you and your dirty W.O.L." I said with venom in my voice.

"You wait, just you wait. I went easy on you, next time. I'll be ready to destroy you and your pals. Retreat" he teleport out of the area and the rest soon follow.

"Elijah. Bad news, whatever Eggman is looking for its gone now" Sonic said on the radio.

"Alright, let's head back to the shuttle. We'll figure out what that thing was soon enough" I said as we head back for the ship and for Mobius.

Meanwhile as the Egg fleet heads for Mobius with their cargo in storage. "Okay. Only two more to go until Lord Robotnik claims the world" the commander bot said as the Battleships head back.

The capsule that held the Bio-android start to shake. "My awaken is at hand. My power will consume everything it touches but the time is not near for that. Only rest" it thought as the capsule stop shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Android Hunt_**

Sonic's P.O.V.

It's been two days since we got from space. I'm just taking in the rays as I lay on the grass. It's been one crazy adventure after another. Elijah and Julie-Su went off somewhere to gain information while Amy, Espio and Jet went to assist them. I'm alone in this city, "This sucks" I said out loud as I remember the person who gave me the necklace. "I'll go see her and see what's she's doing" I said.

She's in a city called Depo City in the desert beyond the southern edge of the Great Forest. I race across the forest as I swing through the trees to touchdown on the edge of the forest to see the vast sand trap before me.

"Okay, let's go" I dash at mach speed to rip through the sands behind me to see giant sand worms pop out of the sands. "Shit. No time for this, Homing Attack" I roll into a ball to hit the creatures in the face to make them cry in pain as I race across the huge desert to see the city in sight.

I reach a sudden stop to brush off sand on my fur. "That was swell. Okay now to get a present for her" I said as I look around the city see a pool of life and excitement as the marketplace is booming with business. I approach a flower shop to take a look inside to see a varsity of different flowers. I notice a bunch of rare flowers.

"This is desert lily flowers. They only grow in oasis deep in deserts. Sir how much are these?" I asked as the shopkeeper look at me.

"Well, you have good taste. Whoever you give these to she'll be a lucky woman" he said as I blush at his comment.

"She deserves them. They are her favorite flowers" I said as I pay him 20 Mobits [Mobian Money] as I get out of the shop. The lilies look beautiful in white and blue colors and gather in a bouquet. "She'll love these" I said as I head for her place, a small house in the southern part of Depo.

I walk up to the door to hear a voice that sounds like bells lightly moving in the wind. I knock on the door to hear movement inside to see the prettiest girl you can ever see. "Hi Mina, how is going?" I asked as the young woman's cheeks start to burn red.

"SSS…Sonic. It nice to see you again. I miss you so much" Mina said as she opens the door for me.

Mina is a yellow mongoose who is about 17 years old. She has long curly purple hair that goes down to her waist, a curvy frame, 3'6 tall, and bright green eyes. She's wearing a black tank top, brown shorts and green boots. Also have earrings on her right ear. She's sympathetic, open-minded and determined. Also she can be timid at times.

"A present for my favorite girl" I pull from my back a bouquet of lily flowers which made Mina feel really giddy as her beautiful green eyes lit up in excitement.

"These are beautiful and they are my favorite. Sonic you are so sweet" She gives me a big hug, and then she grabs the bouquet to put in a vase.

I look at her with a dumb look on my face seeing her bend over to grab a vase having dirty thoughts. "I beg it's very soft. Wait what I am saying, better not say anything" I thought as I bluntly said. "You look good in those shorts. They hug nicely" I said.

"Thanks" Mina said sheepishly as her cheeks go red at my comment. "Good thing certain parts grew out" she thought as her notice I was staring at her round rear.

Then a small creature appears to jump on top of me to give me a good lick. "Stop please" I said as a dog look at me with happy eyes and his tail wagging back and forth. "Hey Muttski, how's it going buddy?" I asked the little guy to see him open his mouth with his tongue hanging out.

"Your dog is so sweet and nice just like his master. Yes you are, yes you are" she said in a baby voice rubbing the dog's back hearing a cheerful bark.

"I come by to see what you are doing" I said as Mina sit on her couch to watch holo-vid as she pull up a bag of potato chips on her lap.

"Just sitting around, eating chips, watching some movies" she said as I sit next to her.

"Count me in. Can you pass me the chips?" I asked.

"Sure" she said in her usual sweet, soft voice as I grab some chips, I accidently caught a peek at her cleavage. She noticed as she fixes her top "Stop Sonic, you're making me blush" she said blush brightly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I have to admit you're pretty big" I said as we both blush with Mina's cheeks more lit in red.

"Thanks" she said, "Thank lady luck for me having my mother's figure" she thought. "He thinks I'm sexy" she thought as finish fixing her shirt not showing off her ample chest.

"All right. No more dirty thoughts" I thought as we continue to watch the movie. It's been awhile since I last saw her. She's growing more beautiful by the minute.

"Remember the good o' days when we get into all sorts of trouble together like the time we try to save your uncle with the king's sword which you stole and I busted you out of jail for stealing it" she said as I remember that crazy stunt we pulled.

"Yeah King Acorn was super pissed for that crazy ass move we pulled" we both laugh at the memories. "Good times" I said.

"So what you been doing lately?" she asked curiously as Muttski leaps on her lap to lay down for Mina to scratch between his ear.

"Our old friend Elijah came back and ever since life got more chaotic" I said as Mina smile to hear their old pal came back. "He joins up with us now and is helping us fight Eggman. Speaking of that, I'll need your help" I said as her green eyes grow in worry.

"What's a matter? What do you need?" she said, her face etch with growing worry and curiosity.

"Our mission to find what Eggman was looking for failed, so I need you to use your hacker skills to get into Eggman's main comm. Network find out what he got and what it is and where it is?" I asked as Mina pull out a small pocket computer out her pocket to go online.

"I'm happy to help out especially when it's you" she show me her shy smile I'm always fond of as she goes to Eggman's network to see big flashing red letters on screen 'Access Denied. Enter pass code'. "Let's see what kind of code Eggman would use to unlock this" she said herself. Then a crazy thought pop in her head as she types E-G-G-M-A-N.

The letters turn from red to green."Access Granted" it said on screen as me and Mina look at the disbelief.

"Wow, that was so hard" Mina said sarcastically as I let out a huge sigh.

"This manic have some serious issues to deal with his ever increasing super ego" I said as Mina laughed at his joke.

"He's so funny, I'm glad he's back" she thought as she picks some audio files under the secured named Project Origin. There is a name like Bio-android mention several different times in the file. Then the name Unban Depot pops up a few times in the file.

"Odd. Some new crazy plan he's cook up again?" I asked seeing the content of the files.

"This Unban Depot is an abandoned lab in the times of the 3rd Great War 200 years ago" she said as she reads the files. "This is fishy? Only reason Eggman is using an old lab is he's hiding something big in there. Could be that Bio-android you guys been looking for" she said.

"Where is it?" I asked as she quickly type up to pull the information on the screen.

"It's in this desert deep underground nearby but it's near a hive of sandworms so that can be a problem" she said as I show her my trademark smile to see her glow red in the face.

"No worries. We can get through them" I said as Mina seems confused by my statement.

"You sure. I don't know how to fight, I could wore you down" she said feeling helpless not helping me out.

"I'll handle the fighting; you give me your expert computer skills. Come on, it'll be like old times" I said as her confidence got a jumpstart.

"Great. Meet in my garage in five minutes" she said as she went to the back door to leave me sitting on the couch.

Man in the past two years was hell for me with it came to girls. First my first love Sally Acorn princess of the Acorn kingdom. That was fine at first but things went bad like she starts being very bitchy and trying to control me even she gave me an ultimatum. Either be her boyfriend or freedom of adventure, knowing me the choice was very clear to me.

She wasn't the one I was looking for, and then I dated Fiona fox for awhile but that turn sour pretty quick. She's so hardheaded about things it was absolutely crazy, it was hard to talk to her and she's a selfish girl who only thinks of herself.

Despite the fact me and Mina went through tough times we manage to hold a special bond that I never realized with the other two before. She's different from other girls; she's smart, sexy, determine, sweet, and kindhearted and deeply cares for others especially me. She's one of a kind.

As Mina gets the vehicle out as she thinks about her favorite hedgehog. "Since the day I first meet him, I thought he was a big shot hero who sucks in all the glory but ever since I know what made him tick, I was a fool to think of him. He's a gentle rebel who's only cares for others who are dear to his heart and is quite a gentleman who respects me unlike idiots who stare at me like I'm just a big piece of ass they can play with. Sonic is one of a kind" she thought as she pulls up the object into the lot.

I can hear her call my name as I head for the back door to a familiar sight. "The Tornado. You got it fix, thanks" I smile in deep happiness for my personal Bi-plane to be fully repair as I hug Mina tightly in joy to not notice her cheeks are glowing red.

"He smells so good" she thought as we let out of the embrace to see the plane. "It needed a new engine since the last one got destroy in a dogfight, I bought the part and took it at a mech shop to get it install. I knew we need it for some missions that need extra support from the skyward sense. Come on, I'll pilot it" she said.

She climbs in the pilot seat for me to stand on the top wing of the bi-plane. "I like being up here, its where all the action is" I said as we take off at turbo speed to soar into the dry sky as the city starts to get more smaller as we fly deeper into the desert.

"This feels great being up here" she said as I look over the edge to see the bright blue sky against the vast red desert sands.

"You got that right, the view is awesome" I said as I marvel the sight of the beautiful horizon. "Mina. You're handling this baby like pro. Very few people know how to pilot this" I said impress by her flying skills.

"I've been practicing lately "she twist the plane like a snake in the sky as she swirls around clouds without touching the fragile air puffs.

"It shows" I said as I lay on the wing to check out the view.

Mina spots the entrance as three giant sandworms swarming around the bunker. "Okay. Let's see what this baby can do, transfer to Battle mode" she activate the transformation for the wings and the propeller start to disappear into the hull for sleek wings to replace them and an jet engine appear in the back. I hop on the back of the jet plane.

Mina dive into the worms as fire her twin missiles to aim right in its mouth to explode to sever its head off from the intense blast as she rapidly fire laser bolts at the second one to rip the hide of the worm apart leaving a bloody corpse lying on the desert floor.

The third worm leaps out the ground to try to swallow us whole; "Mina, I got this" I leap off the plane to head inside the worm. "Spin Dash" I spin in a ball to go in the beast.

From where Mina was looking, the worm seems to have a heart attack as I kept slashing against worm's organs as they are being torn to shreds. The worm is wailing in intense agony as I rip a hole in its back to see the sky with guts and blood covering my fur. I leap in the air to catch the wing of my plane to see the worm dying from its fatal wounds.

"Sensors show more of them popping out of the ground" Mina said as several more surfaces to try to ram us to the ground.

Mina dodges the incoming attacks to return fire to shower lasers on the targets to weaken them, then to send out missiles to finish them off leaving huge heaps of worm meat scatter across the landscape.

"Okay. You're clear. Be careful okay" she gives me a tender embrace as I return it.

"No worries. I'll be alright, I promise" I said as I jump off the craft to dive bomb for the door to spin into a buzz saw to pierce through the thick metal door. "I'm inside and Mina" I said as she has made a confusing sound.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks for your help and the company" I said as Mina start to blush from my compliment.

"It's always a pleasure to help you, good luck in there" she said.

"Thanks. Keep me in touch with the comlink. You can provide tactical support from up there and if any reinforcements come here, give them hell" I said.

"No prob. Mina out" she cut the line for me to speed through the bunker to reach a lift.

I step on the elevator for it to go downward towards the underground level to find a hidden research lab. "This is from the 3rd Great War, looks pretty old" I said as I look around to see an old terminal still in operation.

I walk up to it to see a file with the word 'Android Technology' labeled on it. I click on the item to view a vast contact of information. "Sonic. What you found?" she asked.

"Looks like info on creating and designing Androids. This info was lost during the third war and besides artificial life forms are banned so no one had a use for it until now. Eggman is somewhere around here looking for more data. I'm going in further" I said as I dash towards the hallway.

"Alright, keep me posted" she said as I cut off the line.

I reach a thick door that says 'Keep Out'. "Like that stop me before" I roll into a ball to slam against the door to let it fall with a thud. I saw a tank holding a robotic Mobian inside it. "Is this Project Origin?" I asked myself.

"No. It's a project I'm making from the data I hack from the computer" Eggman's voices project through the speakers in the lab.

"Eggman where are you?" I shouted to see where he would pop up.

"You don't have to worry about it but be more concern with your lady friend" he said as I start to get upset.

"Leave her alone. She stays out of this" I said in anger as the doctor laugh at my misery.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her, in the meanwhile play with my friend. Android 01 Beta" he said as he cut the line for the tank to open up. This being hops on the floor to leave a large dent resulting from his big mass.

Beta is a blue metallic Echidna whose age is unknown. His whole body is full of thick armor and armed to the teeth with weaponry. Black cyber eyes, strong build, 4'0 tall, and a heavy bulk.

"So you are Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll gladly take your head for the Doctor, Ion Burst" Beta charge his shoulder mounted cannons to the max. "Fire" he unleashes terrible beams of electricity to rip the floor as heads for me.

I evaded the attack for the rays to bore holes in the nearby machines. "Better careful with this guy, Homing Attack" I turn myself into a ball to throw against Beta but I flinch from pain upon impact. "Damn that armor's tough stuff" I said as to dodge incoming beams.

"It's useless, none of your attacks will work, Ground Pound" he slam his fist to the floor to create a shockwave that knock me off balance for him to charge in "Salvo Punch" Beta swing his metal fists to miss as I jump back on my feet to dodge from his blows.

"What's a matter? All the power and nothing to use it on. Should is quite a shame" I taunted as Beta armed his missile pods.

"How about this, Missile Barrage" he let out several barrages of projectiles to follow me as I run throughout the room for missiles to hit other targets as only one missile remained still tail me from behind. Then an idea struck me as I let the missile continue to follow me as I head for the android.

"How you like this" I slide under him to point my finger at him like a gun and mutter bang as the missile made a direct hit on Beta as an explosion damage Beta's armor.

"Clever little rodent are you?" he said as his armor has very bad cracks from the blast.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" I said as Beta prepares to fight me. "Alright let's go"

Meanwhile outside Mina can't get in contact with me, "Sonic. Sonic are you alright?" she said plead as radio silence falls. "I hope you're okay" she said as she notices something huge in the sand.

A 50 foot red metal dragon pop out of the dunes, strong wings on each side equipped with jets, stable legs and long tail, and a cockpit which is shaped like a narrow diamond making it the head of it.

"So Sonic's little girlfriend came out to play. Well you're in luck because I love games" he said as he is piloting that metal monstrosity.

", what are you doing taking ancient files from a 200 year old lab?" Mina asked wondering about it.

"This is all going by my plan to use the info from these files to recover Project Origin to their former glory. They are not in their original state so I need the tools to rebuild them; this is where it all started. Androids like these were created during the third war but they were thought to be too powerful so they were sealed inside this bunker. Three in all, Project Origin the most powerful of them all were scattered across space. My friend down there with the hedgehog is modeled from the files I founded. Enough talk, time to taste my wraith with my Egg Dragoon" he said as his robotic dragon powered up.

"He really needs to checkout his big ego, might blow up his head" she thought as she engages Eggman to launch missiles at its hull but little effect. "What?" she said as the Doctor laughs at her puny effort.

"You'll have to do better than that, Laser Array" the metal dragon spray waves of laser bolts to pepper the sky as Mina weaves her way through it as the tornado gets pounded by the attack.

"Hull strength 87%" the tornado computer said as Mina try to aim for the left wing peppering it with lasers but no effect.

"It's useless to stop this engine of death, Missile Barrage" he launch waves of missiles from the wings to head for Mina as she evades across the sky for almost all the missile failed but the last two as they follow her around.

She unloads a dummy mine to draw the missiles to hit it dead on leaving the tornado unharmed from the blast. "They shouldn't call those smart bombs anymore" she thought as she made a pass to aim for an exposed green block on the underbelly with a burst of laser fire to destroy it.

The dragoon flinch in mid-air as it hull strength is at 75% power. "Be careful, Doctor this is only a prototype" his computer said.

"I know how to handle it. It's my machine, Heat Blast" the mouth of the dragoon open up to shoot out a stream of fire to cut through the sky to pass by Mina for the jet to escape with minimal amount of damage.

Mina swing around the huge metal beast to look for another weak spot to see one green capsule exposed on its back. "Looks like they appear when he attacks, open fire" she let loose a series of missiles to slam right into the capsule for it to explode damaging the Egg Dragoon pretty badly.

"Dragoon at 50% hull strength. You sure you know what you are doing?" the computer questioned as Eggman's patients starts to wear thin.

"Silence you foolish computer, I know what I'm doing, Homing Laser" he fire a large blue laser bolt to aim for Mina as she dodge it for the laser to redirect and continue to follow me. "Silly girl, it's useless. It attracts to the closest heat source near it" he said blindly giving away a surprise attack free of charge.

"Okay, come to mama" Mina twisted her towards the Dragoon to swiftly go under it for the laser to redirect for the metal monster for the laser to greatly damage the left wing. "Yes" she said.

"Hull strength 32%, continuing combat is not an option" the computer said as Robotnik is beginning to lose his cool.

"I'll not be beaten by some commoner, now die, Mass Barrage" his metal beast let loose everything it got on Mina as she weaves her way through the onslaught for the Tornado to take quite a beating.

The ship hull strength is now 56%. "I have to get closer to get to its weak spot" she thought as she reaches the beast to see an exposed green capsule below its neck. She sends a burst of laser fire to tear through the object to destroy it.

The dragoon is now starting to fall apart from its exhaust units failing. "Hull strength is at 16%. All cooling systems are destroyed, critical meltdown, critical meltdown" the computer said as Eggman just about lose his marbles.

"You won this time, but next time, you will not be so lucky" the doctor move his gravely damaged machine in a hasty retreat.

Mina is exhaust from all that action going on. "Damn, that's intense. I don't know how Sonic manage this. I'll have to get used to it" she said as she lay back in the cockpit to check her radio.

Back to me as I dodge a punch as I slam against the armor for Beta's arm to get damage. "Light Speed Dash" I charge in like a cannonball to aim for Beta.

"Not so fast" he manages to fight against my attack by raising his hands in forward to block my advances and he is managing to stand his ground to charge up his fist. "Mach Fist" as quick as lightning slams his fist into me to bounce around all over the place.

I crash into an empty tank to shatter the glass on impact as I bounce across the floor to stop next to a wall. I can taste copper in my mouth as blood start to bleed out of my mouth; I wipe off the blood to charge at Beta for him to fire missiles at me. "Perfect" I leap on top of one to surf it in mid-air to move towards Beta.

"Not again, Laser Spray" his fire waves of laser bolts to cluster the air for Sonic to dodge the barrage to get close to Beta.

I leap off the missile as it hits the target for a powerful blast to greatly damage the android; he looks like he's going to collapse on the floor.

"Damn. This isn't the end, not by a long shot" he said as he disappears into thin air. Then I can feel my legs wobble from pain.

"Man that fight took a lot out of me" I said as I fell to the floor starting to lose consciousness as blackness blinded my sight.

Then I saw a flashback a long time ago 2 years to be precise. I saw a town be ravage by squads of swatbots hours ago to see the bodies in the destroyed city be torn to pieces by the laser fire, blood filled the streets, death is overwhelming in the air, and the burning corpses start to rotten leaving a hellish image but within the survivors a beautiful young lady suffering from the loss of her hometown.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, wake up. Please wake up" a familiar voice pull me back to reality as I open my eyes to Mina crying on my lap as I see, we're back in her house with me laying down on the couch.

"Mina" I said as Mina's tear filled eyes start to brighten up as she embrace tightly. Then she started to beam.

"Your okay. I was so worry, you were knocked out for awhile" Mina said her voice full of concern as I start to get myself up. "Be careful".

"It's okay. I just needed rest. So what happen to Egghead? You beat him?" I asked as she shake her head yes. "You are amazing you know that" I said as the mongoose starts to blush.

"No Sonic, it's no biggie. I'm glad to help out" she said as I wave a finger in front of her face.

"You're being very humble about it. It's one of your many good traits" I said as I hug her tightly. "Thanks for having my back out there. I can really count on you" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Sonic. I'm glad you're back in my life. It never felt whole without you here" she said as she shed tears of happiness as we share a warm embrace. "This feeling, it's so warm and peaceful like nothing can harm me" she thought.

"I'll never let you be lonely again" I thought.

Nighttime fell over the desert as we head for Knothole City as a madman start to return to his lab deep in the desert as his Egg Dragoon is store in the repair bay.

"Needs some improvements to be complete" Robotnik said as he reach a tube with a robotic shell of a hedgehog inside. "Soon Project Origin will rise once again to help me built me a better world" he said as he laughs sickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hellish Space PT 1**

_Vampire Scourge _

Elijah's P.O.V.

I'm in my room to check on any weird signals from space. Where we look for info was dead information, it leads nowhere. Then I score the jackpot, there is a powerful signal coming from a nearby star system that's 40 light years away.

"Weird. The Dustro system is suppose to be empty of all activity. Let's check it out" I said to April on the radio.

"Alright Captain" she said as I head for the Nova to head for the Dustro system. "Should you get your friends to help out?" she asked.

"Everyone is off somewhere doing stuff. It's just going to be you and me" I said as April giggle like a cute innocent girl.

"I like that" she said her voice sounding cheerful.

I got inside my ship to prepare to liftoff as I started up the thrusters to push out towards space. Within a few minutes, we are out of Mobius's atmosphere to go into light speed to the star system.

In two jumps, we are in the Dustro system. This is a dead system where no visible sign of energy can be found or seen. "This feels suspicious" I said looking around to planets whirling around a dying star.

"My sensors pick up no sign of strange objects that are a threat but I detect some weird objects in the ice field near the edge of this system.

I move my cruiser in position near the ice field. "This whole place is covered with giant ice fragments as big as a mountain" I commented.

Then a hidden satellite is watching our every move inside a giant piece of ice. From a secret location someone is looking over the video.

"Sir, there is a ship in the area. You want us to capture?" the droid soldier asked to its commander.

"Yes, take it in" he said with no emotion in his voice as the droid went to its station.

April and me are scanning the area for anything suspicious. "I still have a bad feeling about this" I said as an incoming object is speeding towards our ship. "Crap, EMP blast" I try to move out of the way but it was too late as the ball of energy slam against the ship's hull for the systems to start malfunctioning.

April start to scream in pain from the sudden surge of electricity going through the ship. "April are you alright?" I asked worry for her safely.

"Let just say, A.I.s and EMP don't mix" she said as I run up to the mainframe to get her out of the hard drive.

"I'm going to transfer you into my suit's hard drive to protect you against any damage" I link a cord from my suit to the mainframe. Then a beep is heard in my helmet, "Good, you're going to be alright. You're in my system now" I said as April sounds like she's having trouble breathing.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner" she said as she rest up inside my suit's memory banks.

"No problem" I said as I heard strange shaking on the ship as it knocks me off balance. "Boarding parties here in the middle of nowhere. I knew something is up" I pull out my blades to follow the sound.

I stop behind a corner to peek around to see tall, skinny humanoid machines with cones for heads armed with laser rifles. "What are droids doing here? Fisher, fisher" I said as they seem to be looking for something.

"These are not types Eggman would use" April said as I sneak around to reach the other side to head for the elevator to get to the hanger bay. "What do we do now?" April asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure out something" I said as the lift started to act funny. "Nope, this can't be good" I thought as the lift suddenly drops at a rapid rate towards the bottom floor." Brace yourself" I said as the lift falls between floors. Then everything seems to blur away as start losing consciousness.

My whole view went totally black as we hear a large crash; everything just went numb after this point. I can only hear faint words like 'capture target and prison' before I completely faint.

Time seem to go on forever in this state of mind like you are stuck in oblivion. My mind went out elsewhere to find myself on the glass stain platform I was on before.

"Soon you will learn the truth" an unfamiliar voice pierce the darkness echoing though the empty space.

"About what?" I asked confused because Moses usually greets me in this place.

"The true nature of life itself from Light and Darkness, Good and Evil don't exist" it said as a flight of stairs start to appear going downward towards another platform. "Continue on to learn more" it said like a command.

I move down the stairs drawn by strong curiosity to figure out what its saying. As I step on the small platform the stairs disappear in a flash.

"You aren't like the others on your world. You're a pure hearted young man are you? You stay the way you are despite chances of gaining greater power and wealth. Most people will take in temptations like without a thought" it said.

"I never let idiots who force their beliefs on me get too close. Pricks, that's what they are" I said with deep resentment about the W.O.L.

"I'm correct about you. You don't like the old ideals on earth about the Light and Darkness because you are not a child of darkness or Light but something more meaningful, deeper than they possibly imagine. You are a child of twilight, stuck between the realms of moral nonsense of good and evil. Our time is short, I must leave now" it said as it starts to vanish away.

Then darkness starts to overshadow the platform as it disappears under my feet for me to fall into the empty abyss below.

"Remember, you are the child of Twilight, you are beyond light and darkness, good and evil. You are the truth that your world tries to hide" it said as everything starts to go blank.

Then all of a sudden, I see a bright light shining on my forehead to come back to reality. I wake up inside a small room with just a bed and a window show very little light. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I look around the small room.

"Finally you're awake, been two hours since we got knocked out" April said inside my earpiece, now within the nano computer in my suit. "We are inside a cell of some sort" April stated the obvious as I get up from my dingy bed to feel a numbing pain at my side.

"Must have hurt myself pretty badly back on the ship" I said as I clutch to the sore on my left side. "April check anything on this place?' I asked as I sit on the crapping bed.

April is searching for the answer but came up with nothing."Odd, nothing is showing up about this place, like it doesn't exist" she said as I look outside the laser gate to rows of cells full of different people from all cross the surrounding star systems.

"This is a prison" I said as I hear a disgruntling sound from the cell beside us. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Just your average prisoner, is all. The name's Cho, Tai Cho. At your service" he said.

"What the hell are you? A freaking Chinese James Bond" I said as Tai laugh at the comment.

"I like you already; I'm guessing you're Elijah Robinson. Right?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked feeling suspicious about it.

"I heard the droids mentioning you. Saying they found the one who killed Amber the Wicked One, it's a big deal killing a top officer of the Chaotic Legion" he said as a bunch of questions pop into my head as April went offline to save energy.

"Chaotic Legion? Who are they?" I asked as Tai sighed.

"I would be surprise that you don't know about them" he said. "They are a shadow organization that operates behind the scenes. Trying to gain control of the Milky Way galaxy and beyond, saying the order of things is not up to their standards" he said.

"So they are radial idealists who what to changes things their way. Like that's so original" I said sarcastically.

"Well, they imprison you because you kill a superior officer and you conspire with a traitor" he said as Moses suddenly pop in my mind.

"What about you?" I asked as he said nothing in 5 minutes to say.

"I'll tell you later but now we need a way out of here" Tai said as two war droids appear in front of a cell to deactivate the laser gate to drag a prisoner from out of it. "Not another one" he said.

"What's going on?" I asked as the small holo-vid on top of the ceiling start to come alive.

"They are putting the prisoners up against some bloodsuckers or vampires for amusement" he said sounding disgusted by their names.

"Vampires here, in a prison?" I asked feeling really confused by the logic of what he said.

"Well, this is also a research lab. Taking subjects from Earth and testing there powers against the prisoners here" he said as I look at the screen to see the prisoner that got taken out to fight against some pale face guy who's about around my age.

"Who is he?" I asked as Tai has a spiteful on his face.

"His name is Folen; he came from the Derek clan in the southern part of China where I used to live" he said as we watch our separate holo-vids to see the event but before we know it, the fight was over. "That guy didn't stand a chance; those bastards are near unstoppable with their superhuman speed, strength, and senses. Not to mention their skins are nearly unbreakable to any contact. Any mortal can't stand against them, but good thing we're not mere mortals" he said as a war droid step up to my cell to unlock it.

"Move you scum, on to the arena" it said as I move out the cell as Tai flash me a thumbs up.

"No problem" he said as I pass his cell. I have a feeling: he got some crazy surprise waiting for me.

I got toss into the large circle to see my blades in their sheathes, lying on the floor. I grab my weapons to see the pale face man stands before me 6 feet tall with a strong lean figure compare to my 5'9 height with my thin frame.

"Size is never a problem for me" I said as I took my combat stance to face against this vampire foe. "Got to stand on my toes with this one" I said focusing on the task at hand.

Folen has a strange look on his face looks like he's in pain "You are weak, you can't stand against me. Walk away or face death swiftly" he said as I remember my resolute.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have no choice to fight you for my chance at living. Thing about it is that, you vampires lost your lives when you turn this way, so you can't have a reason to continue on in this existence" I said as Folen charge at me with mind blowing speed to catch his blow to feel a powerful blow knocking me off balance. "Damn, he's strong" I said.

Folen send a punch to push back several feet away for him to drop kick me for me to drop to the floor. "Sword Rain" I let out rapid thrusts to pierce his stone skin. "Unbreakable skins my ass, Sonic Thrust" I pull out a powerful thrust to bore a hole in the vampire's stomach.

"Impossible, you hurt me?" he said as I show him my prized blades.

"This are the sharpest blades made with a potent metal. Extremely hard to break and can cut through hard materials like diamond, so you are screwed, Sword Beam" I shoot out a beam of energy from the tip of my blade to head for the vampire for him to dodge the attack to charge at me.

Folen start to swing punches to only hit my blades to feel the sheer force of his blows. Then he kicks me in the chest to send me flying into a wall on the other side. Folen pick up a large rock and tosses it in my direction.

"Shit" I pull myself together to leap off the wall to dodge an incoming rock, the boulder crashes through the wall to create a large hole in it.

I land near the vampire to run for the vampire, " Time to take you out, Alpha Sword Rain" I rapidly stab at Folen to rip the body apart to see hundreds of holes appear on his body. Then I slash his head off for it to flop on the floor to still see his eyes still moving around.

"I'm undead, I can't die" he said as I bore my blade into his head to destroy his insides.

"Now you're just dead" I said as the whole prison look awestruck by my performance.

The war droids take me to my cell but as we head for the exit, a figure came behind with a dark long katana in his hand. "Get down" John slashes the droids heads off. "Let's get out of here" he said.

Tai Cho is about 19 years old and is 5'10 tall. He has short black hair, light tan skin tone, brown eyes, and a slender build. He's wearing a black armored suit with a grey cloak covering it, black boots and an eye patch over his left eye.

We run through the hall to see more war droids fire their rifles to light up the whole hallway for us to deflect the shots with our blades. "Tai, get behind me, Reflect" John leaps nears me for me to project a magical barrier to deflect all the shots back to wipe out the battalion.

"Nice trick" he said as he walks up to a damaged droid to slice its head off. "These war droids are nothing but puppets in the Chaotic Legion hands" he said as he cut a droid's head to see it fall to the ground.

"Where are the ships?" I asked as Tai point to a lift.

"Your ship is most likely to be on the Planet Chrome where all the hijack ships go. They are in a vast spaceport on the surface that harbors the capturers before they head off for this prison. Come on, I'll head for the 10th floor" he said as we use the lift to head for the hanger.

Meanwhile in the main room, a huge dark armored figure stood over the droid operating the prison's monitoring systems."Sir, they are heading for the hanger. I'm cutting off power to the lift 09" it said.

"Get them on level 8 where the rest of the subjects are held up" he said as the droid sets the lift to stop on the eighth floor. "Our vampires will have a bloody good time" he said.

Back to us as we pass the seventh floor as our elevator stop right at the 8th floor. "I smell a trap" I said getting suspicious.

"So, this is the research area" Tai said as I look on confused. "This the area that holds the dirty blood suckers in life tubes" he said as he pulls his sleek black katana and points his sword at the tube with the vampire inside.

"Where you get that katana from? I never seen this kind before" I asked out of curiosity.

"Family heirloom, pass down from generation to generation for several hundreds. It's made from a stone that came from the heavens or so they say" he said as I check out the metal is made from.

"This metal is Duralite, a special metal that only can be found from the deepest depths of space. It's made from the same material, a meteorite must of crash in China hundreds of years ago" I said as look at the black blade with increase interest.

"It's called Shadow Tooth" he said as he slashes the tube for the tank to burst open water pouring out for the small female vampire to fall on the floor.

She looks about 12 years old, petite, long blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

She looks at us with deep innocent etch on her face. "She looks so cute" I said as the little girl crouch on the floor to bare her fangs out.

"Must feed" she said her eyes pulsing blood red as John went up in an instant and bore his blade into her skull to kill her.

"Don't be fool by their appearance, they use their unnatural beauty to catch their prey" he said as he slides the dead girl off his blade.

"Thanks for the tip" I said as we walk through the lab to see more tanks with younglings still inside them. "Why are they stealing vampires?" I asked.

"They are developing new warriors to join their ranks by stealing DNA from the vampires to create newer versions" he said as we hear several sounds coming from the corner. "Blood suckers, Shadow Cutter" Tai slash the air to release a dark crescent to hit something.

"You are foolish to come here. You humans will suffer beyond compare, but if you walk away. We let you go" a strong yet musical voice booms over us.

"I know that sound. These guys are another clan called the Cullens, they got capture too but looks like they escape too" he said as a group of young adult vampires appear before us in dark cloaks.

"Your kind always finds some way to destroy things to get what you want" the lead one said as a smaller figure hold on to his arm.

"You one to talk asshole. You kill several humans in self-defense, bullshit" Tai said as he pointed his sword at the group.

"You think you can hurt us with that, don't make us laugh" he said as the others laugh at our threat.

"Try us" Tai rushes at them to thrust his blade into the lead blood suckers chest to bore a deep hole in him. The others look on with surprise especially the one right next to him.

"Sweetheart you alright" the female said. "You nuts, we show you mercy, then you attack" she said as Tai thrust his blade with enough force to blow their hoods off to show their faces.

"Isabella. What a wonderful surprise, you are one of them now" Tai said as the brown haired woman pouted from his comment.

"Names Bella and I'm here to follow my heart" she said as she helps her husband up off the floor.

"You knew the risk and yet you still did it. Boy, you are a stubborn one are you? You know your kind will vanish off the face of the existence soon. You are monsters in human skin, that's all you are" Tai said as he readied his blade. "Get ready" he said.

"Edward. What should we do?" Bella said as the lead one nodded.

"Looks like we have no choice. You, Emmett and Rosalie can fight Elijah while Alice, Jasper and I fight against Tai" he said as I felt confused.

"I never mention my name" I said as Tai show a grin.

"I forgot to mention that they have unique powers like Edward's mind reading, Alice's foresight, Jasper's emotion control and Belle's mental shield. Be careful" he said.

In a few minutes we battle out in the lab as I dodge the blows of the large one called Emmett. "Come on, you big lump. That's the best you can?" I said mockingly as the vampire swing another punch for me to block it with my blades to feel the strong force behind the blow. "This big guy is strong alright. Talon Scar" I kick him hard enough to send him a few feet away to release series of powerful wind crescents to hit Emmett several times ripping across his cold stone body leaving deep marks.

"You not human, how did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Magic of course, have a taste of it, Electric Slash" my blades are electrify as I slash the large vampire's arm off for the limb to flop on the floor.

Then the blond vampire Rosalie jumps on me to knock me off balance to send several punches to my chest. The armor plating softens the blows but the hits still sting like hell. "I'll make you pay for hurting my husband" Rosalie said in angry as she grabs me to lift me off the ground.

"Sorry, lady. Only thing that needs the dirt is your attitude, Sword Rain" I rapidly stab at the beautiful female's body to bore holes in her skin. I push off her strong grip to slash at her body to damage her even further.

"You're strong for a human. I will not be beat by some punk" she said as she charges at me to swing a left hook towards me as I block her attacks to feel the strong pressure behind them.

"Like blocking flying bricks" I thought as I continue to block her blows as she send a kick towards my head for me to drop under it to slash it to leave a gash in her skin.

Bella came out of nowhere to slam her fist into my back to feel strong pain surging through my back. "This for my family" she grabs my arm to swing me around at crazy speed to toss me into a wall to nearly crack the armor on the back. She charges at me with Rosalie behind her.

"More like a cult" I jump out of the way for the vampires to crash into the wall to make a large hole. "Strike Raid" I toss one of my blades for it to impale right in Rosalie's stomach. "Belle. You're being used by these idiots" I said as Rosalie pull out my blade to stab it hard on the floor for it to stick out.

"Bella. Don't be fool by this human" Rosalie said as she dodge my Sky Fang attack.

"Coming from a woman who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Reminds me of that shallow girl from that 70's Show. I can see it in your eyes" I said as I deflect her strikes as I counter by thrusting through her chest to lift her off the floor to slam her against the wall.

Emmett came from behind to grab my neck to throw me up in the air to try and punch me in the chest. I caught myself in mid-air to repel his fist to feel a strong force knocking me backward.

"Look ma, no hands, Electric Slash" my blades electrify to catch his fist in between the swords to cross them to sever his hand off. "Now's my chance" I spot an opening as I run towards him. "Kendo Strike" in an instant, I went through Emmett for his head to roll right off and bounce on the floor.

Rosalie looks on in terror to see her beloved husband suffer in front of her as I plunge my blade into his skull to end his life. "Immortal, my ass" I said as Rosalie giving in to her rage as she charges after me to throw punches at me for me to counter by stab my blades in both her fists to head butt her skull to feel a stinging pain in my head. "Damn, bad idea, Windmill" I jump over her head to spin around several times in mid-air with the vampire being taken for a ride. I finish my spinning to smash the female down hard on the floor to make a large dent in the floor. I leap on top of her to prepare to finish her off. "Sword Rain Alpha" I rapidly kept stabbing into her face until it was unfamiliar.

"You guys got no idea who you are messing with. I'm trained to fight guys like you" I said as I point my blades at Belle. "You chose your fate when you became them, death is your future" I said as Belle run for me to fight for her life.

Tai is fighting with everything he's got against two opponents Alice and Jasper. "You only choice are death Blood suckers, Dark Fang" he slash the ground to release a black energy wave across the floor for the two the leap out of the way.

"I never fought any human like this before" Jasper thought as he swing his fist at Tai to deflect it but to feel a powerful blow behind it.

"Hyper Thrust" he back away for a second to swiftly deliver a powerful thrust into his chest to bore a hole. He kept slashing at Jasper for the vampire to dodge the swings for Alice the smallest one to gang up from behind to grab his back to punch him multiple times.

"You'll pay for taking us to this weird place" Alice toss Tai with her super strength for Tai to crash through several tanks to slam right into a pillar to feel the terrible shock going through his back. Jasper leaps at Tai to aim for his head as John parry his fist.

"Are you crazy, you got complaints? Take it to the front deck, Giga Pulse" he stabs the ground to shoot energy out of the steel to come right for the duo. As the vampires roll out of the way, the energy quake burst violently to knock them off balance.

Alice got back up to kept at Tai but he continues to block her fists. "Come on little lady, you can do better than that" he slash across her left arm to leave a gash.

"I can't get a lock on him. He's being unpredictable with his movements" she said as she dropkicks the swordsmen but he catches her feet on the flat part of his katana to push her back.

"Shadow Razors" he cast a spell to unleash hundreds of small dark discs to spread that Alice and Jasper for to dodge as much as but got severely damage by the spell.

He withdraws his Shadow Tooth and draw out his personal revolvers: Twilight and Midnight, Black and White firearms to load them with heavy slug rounds.

"Meet my favorite girls, Midnight and Twilight" he fire on the wounded vampires to tear up their bodies into undesirable heaps of flesh. "Those are done with" he said.

Meanwhile in the monitoring room the dark armored figure is quite impress by our performance "They are wiping them out, sent in the war droids, kill everything in the room" he said.

Back to our battle, we notice the doors are opening to see droids pouring into the room firing their rifles at us. "Perfect, we wasted time here, let's get to the 10th floor to get catch a ride down to Chrome" Tai said as we rush to the lift to go down to the hanger.

As we go down the shaft, the thought came up "How you know that Belle?" I asked.

"Came across her once in the U.S., poor girl now she lives a doomed fate" Tai said as the lift stops at the hanger. The place is full of different starships and vehicles stored here.

The place is full of droids guarding the hanger, and then I spot a nice transport ship. "Let's go" I said as we both sneak off in the direction of the ship. We hid behind a pile of crates for a group of droids to pass by.

As they move on, we got near the ship to access the back of the ship to open the hatch. "Okay, let's go" we got on board to head for the controls.

The droids notice something strange with the ship to check it out as the engines came to life as we rocket out of the hanger to go into dark space. "Alright" I said as jet out of the asteroid belt around the Planet Chrome to head planet side.

April came back online "What did I miss?" she said as we head for the surface.

"A lot of usual weird stuff" I said.

Meanwhile on the Asteroid prison, the dark armored figure watches with vague interest. "Send Cobalt to deal with the targets" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, sir" the droid said as it send the message to Cobalt to go to the Axis space port to get his target.

"The Chaotic Legion shows no mercy to our enemies even old friends" he said as he vanishes to the inner parts of the prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hellish Space PT 2**

_Acid Planet: Chrome_

Elijah's P.O.V.

We break the atmosphere to see the sky in a deep shade of red covering the clouds. "These are Fese gas, very poisonous. Death on contact" I said.

"Go north, the space port where your ship is being held, should be there" Tai said as we head at high-speed towards the far north.

Elsewhere in one of the stations inside one of the asteroids is a young man getting ready to go to the Axis spaceport with his partner Violet.

Cobalt is a 20 years old that's about 5'11 tall. He has spiky blue hair, green eyes, skinny frame and fair skin tone. He's wearing a suit of battle armor, boots and shield gauntlets.

"Okay, Violet. Let's make this clean and easy" he said to his best friend as she pour in respond.

"This better not be a fucking wild goose chase" she said brushing her long blond hair from her cheek.

Violet is a 19 years old that's about 5'8 tall. She has long waist length blond hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes, athletic frame and tan skin tone. She's wearing a white bodysuit covering everything under her neck, black shoes and a baseball cap.

"Don't worry, this will be a snap" he snaps his fingers as Violet laughs at her own foolishness.

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing to worry about" she said as she watches him with eyes to feel strange at the pit of her stomach. "I care about you so much, after this is over. I'll tell you how I feel about you" she said as she came inside the ship to go to the planet's surface.

Back to us, we just reach the massive complex. "This is Axis space port; it's over 12,000 square miles and full of different places like the docks, living spaces, entertainment centers and food services. All in a large energy barrier that blocks out the Acid like environment" April said checking her databanks.

My ship passes harmlessly through the barrier to go land in dock 2-P. Me and Tai got out of the hatch to hit the ground to see a vast amount of people living and working on this space port. "This is cool" I said.

"Yep, ever since Humans got to explore space, we start to live on lots of planets. Detach from their home world, they develop their own way of life out in the vast depth of space. Many groups and civilizations grew out here in the Milky Way and beyond. Sadly, groups like the Chaotic Legion exist out here" he said as we are in the outer section of the Port.

"This energy shields keeps the harmful atmosphere out and allow ships in" I said.

"Without these barriers, living on planets like this wouldn't be good at all" he said as we reach a lift that leads to the much larger interior of the port.

My belly started to growl as I blush from embarrassment "Is there anything good in this port city" I asked with my caramel cheeks glowing red.

"Well, there is a buffet on the 24th floor. My treat" Tai said.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked as Tai wave his hand in front modestly.

"No problem" he said as he presses the button to head for the 24th floor.

Meanwhile Cobalt and Violet with their squads of war droids are heading for the Axis space port. "Hi, Violet. Got a second?" Cobalt asked as Violet has a serious look on her face.

"What the hell is?" she asked as Cobalt pull out a chain with a lightning bolt at the end of it. Her face lit up in delight as he put it in her pocket. "This is …" before she can finish, he spoke.

"This is the charm that you gave me for good luck when we were very little. I want you to have it back" he said.

"Don't be an ass. You keep it" she said as Cobalt shakes his head.

"No. This is precious to you; it was passed down from your family. I'm just giving it back to you" he said as Violet hugs him tightly.

"Thanks" she said as Cobalt mess with her hair.

"Madam, Sir. We are closing in on the port city. Preparing to land" the droid pilot said as they reach planetside.

"Let's cover each other's back, like always" he said.

Back to our lunch, Tai and I got a table at a Chinese buffet to have our plates filled up like with chicken, hamburgers, pizza slices and other different types of food laid across the table.

"Hey, Elijah. Can I ask you something" he said as I begin to eat a slice of pizza.

"What's up, Tai. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"You have an old lady back on earth" he asked as I choke on a piece of chicken.

I swallow my food to begin explaining to him. "I have a lady friend, I really like back on earth" I said as I blush at the mention of her and my heart start fluttering.

"Are you blushing?" he asked as I nodded in respond for him to laugh. "You must have quite a keeper to make you all red in the face. So is she Black, White, Latino, Asian, what?" he asked being blunt about it.

"She's Chinese from the northern part of China" I said as Tai show a big grin as he playfully punches my arm.

"You got a homebred girl, so what she likes?" Tai asked.

"She's smart, funny, and beautiful and has a wonderful smile" I said with such excitement in my eyes as I talk about her.

"She's sounds great" he said as he bites into a piece of steak.

"I didn't get the chance to see her when this whole mess begins to take place but I'll see her sooner or later" I said as Tai has a smile on his face.

"Good, keep that hope alive. You're seeing your lady friend soon" he said as a group of droids went up to the front deck. "Dude, bucketheads 3'o clock" I turn to my right to see the squad of metal heads in view.

"Sir, do you see these prisoners?" the lead droid show a hologram of the two of us to the waitress. As they got the hint they went over to our table for it to be empty. "Blast, they disappear. Scout the area" the lead droid said as the squad spread across the buffet pointing their blasters at the crowd.

"Okay, you people. We need I.D. of two escape prisoners. Can anyone here tell us where these guys are?" one of the droids shows the holograms of us to the crowd.

Tai and I are hiding under tables. "Let get the jump on them" he said as we prepare our sneak attack as we roll under another table. Tai quickly slashes the droid's legs and cut its torso in half.

"It's them, blast them" the squad fires their blasters "Flushing out" a droid tosses a plasma grenade right in our direction.

"Quick, in the house" Tai said as we kick the door down and roll inside for the grenade to emit a powerful blue explosion, damaging the buildings around the blast. Pieces of the building blocked the alleyway.

"Search the area, the knights wants them dead or alive" the lead droid ordered as they look around the building to find a way inside.

"That was close" April said as we look around to see we are in a lift room.

"Your ship should be on the 35th floor but there is a security lock on that area. So we need to get to the control level and deactivate the lockdown" Tai said as we look at the lift's floor sections.

"We are on the 24th floor and this lift can only go down to 30th floor. We'll have to get to another elevator when we hit the 30th floor" I said as we got on the lift to reach the 30th floor.

Meanwhile Cobalt and Violet are in the 35th floor where their ship landed as they got out, their droid battalion of 1500 are pouring into the hanger. "Keep this dock under heavy watch" Cobalt said as the lead droid salute.

"Kay, you metal bastards, better keep this place safe or Lord Drake will break your legs" Violet teased as the droids stand in place with stern focus.

"This is it" Cobalt said as they get on the lift to scout the area. He saw his friend show a look of worry. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No, it's okay. "I'm fine" she said as she mentally slaps herself on the face. "I'm such a coward. I love this guy ever since he save me from my hellish life and this feeling is stronger than ever now. I have a feeling, this is the last time we'll be like this" she thought with bitterness and regent.

Back to us, as we pass the 33rd floor the lift shut down as we reach the door. "Sorry guys. This lift's power been cut off "April said as we got off the elevator to see we are in the maintenance level as we see service bots go into a vent to get to work.

"Ports at this size will need bots like these to keep places like this at peak condition" John said as we crawl through the small space right beside us to reach a large room where there is a hub of repair droids hovering around the space.

"In the floor plans, a lift should be in this area" April said as we go through the narrow hallway for a hover drone with a camera equip in its eye.

"Mistress, they are here" it said as a woman is seeing through the other end of the lens.

"Keep an eye on him" she said as the robot continues to spy on us from the shadows. "I have not seen you in a long time but soon I'll see you again" she thought.

We got to the lift for us to get to the 35th floor. As the lift doors open, there is a hall leading towards the control area. "This whole place can be guarded so watch your back" he said as we move ahead to suddenly see the gate for the control area to be shut tight with an energy field. "Shit" he swipe his blade against it for his weapon to bounce off.

"Reflector field, it bounces off anything that makes contact. Better find a switch to deactivate this" I said as April checks the floor plans to see a room nearby that hold the security devices. "Okay, let's go" we head left towards the room.

"I smell a trap" Tai said as turrets pop out of walls to fire bursts of laser fire. "Damn it" we hit the deck to let the energy bolts pass by.

I notice a crate with a droid rifle on top for me to grab it and shot each of the 4 turrets destroying them. "I'll keep this. I'll come in handy" I keep it attach to the back of my armor as we go towards the door of the security room.

We peek to see several droids monitoring the systems as I load my new toy. "Time for some target practice" I peek with my laser rifle to take aim.

I perform a headshot for the others to notice it's teammate to drop dead. "You two check that door" the squad leader ordered as the droids walk towards the doorway to see me.

"What the…" before it can say more, I blast it right in the eye and Tai swiftly cut down the second one to pieces.

"Sorry, forgot to knock" I said as the droids begin to fire as we roll out of the way for me to pull the trigger to fire bursts of laser fire to rip apart three droids.

Tai jump for the other three to land in a crouch position to slash off their legs and then sever their cone shaped heads. "Room is cleared" Tai said as I went up to switch to press it to hear a clicking sound.

"Barrier is down" I said as we head the gate. As we hit over the corner, a large robot with chain guns attach to its arms appear in front of the doorway. "What's that?" I asked.

"H.D.D. [Heavy Duty Droid] is use for brutal frontal attacks against foes" he said as we head behind a large crate for the bulking droid to release hordes of laser bolts to spread through the hall.

I kept blind firing from out the corner to manage to hit the huge droid's armor but showing little damage. "Damn it. The torso is too thick" I said as I shot its coned head for it to take damage.

Tai leaps out behind the crate to charge for the droid as it spread showers of laser bolts for Tai to slide under the rain of fire to slash the droid's legs off to make it hit the floor. Tai put his boot on its neck to stab into its single red eye and rip off its head to destroy it.

We move into the room to see the space stock with screens lining the walls and consoles on the floor. "So this is the security room" I said as we walk to the screen with the camera pointing at the 12th floor's docks. "This place is heavily monitored. They can see everything from here" I point my rifle to pull the trigger for the laser bolt to cut through the machine for it to set on fire. "Not anymore" I said as Tai notice a button.

"This is it. The deactivation switch" he presses the button to hear a clicking sound.

"35th floor now available to access" the computer said as we get out of the room as I thought of something.

"Let's blow this room to kingdom come" I pull out explosive charges I stole from the droids as Tai smile from the thorough tactic.

"Good call. This can blind their security systems" he said as we set the charges up. We primed the explosives as we get the hell out of the blast radius. We hit the deck to feel the large blast for the room to be in terrible ruin. "Alright, let's head for the lift" we run towards the elevator.

Elsewhere Cobalt and Violet are checking the 15th floor for a call to come in. "Anything to report?" Cobalt asked.

"Sir, the two prisoners had destroyed the monitoring room, all security cameras and defenses are disabled" a droid grunt said.

"Get some more droids to guard the halls in floor 35th ASAP" Cobalt said as the radio cut off. "We have to get back to the docks on 35th floor" he said.

"They're going to get their ship back" she said as they head for the lift. "Let's show them who they messing with" Violet said.

Cobalt looks at his friend to see her looking depression "What's a matter? Something wrong?" he asked concern for Violet to feel red in the face. "You have a fever or what?" he said as he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperate.

"No I'm okay. Thanks for the concern" she said as she mentally slap herself again. "Why can't I say I love you? I say everything else without a second thought. Okay, after this mission but maybe there isn't a next time" she thought as they got on the lift.

Meanwhile, we got to the 35th floor to see a horde of droids guarding the area. "I'm counting 25,000 troops in the area. "This is impossible if we go head on" I said as Tai notice a turret on the wall that links to a station just nearby.

"You go get that turret while I distract them" Tai went off as I get behind a box to hide from the droid manning the guard station.

Tai went over to a pile of fuel cells for him to pull out an energy grenade to toss it into the pile. The droids hear a strange sound from the stockpile. "The heck is that?" the sound followed by a bright explosion which the droids start to take notice of our presence.

I got inside the station for me to stab the droid in the back for the station to be clear. I got on the controls for me to arm the turret. "Prepare to be scrap" the turret rev up for the laser bolts to fly across the room to kill several groups of droids. "500 down and 24,500 more to go" I said as I spread laser fire throughout the room.

Tai saw several groups of droids taking cover behind boxes, "he can't take them out if they are stick behind cover" he tosses another energy grenade to land near the enemy.

"Spread out" some of the droids were quick enough to dodge but some aren't so lucky getting blown to pieces.

I saw the droids coming to send a rapid burst of laser fire to destroy them as a droid with a rocket launcher point at this station. "Shit" I jump out of there for the droid to fire a rocket and it destroys the station on contact.

The droid loads the launcher and fires again to aim right for me. "Reflect" I create an energy dome to deflect the projectile back at the droid to be blasted to scrap.

I dash towards Tai's position as I kept shooting laser bolts into droids as I pass by. I jump on top of a tank to blast several more bots in the head. War droid armed with rockets fire on me, I leap out of the way for the tank to explode in a flash of blue as I'm in mid-air. "Talon Scar" I release several wind crescents to rip groups of droids apart.

"Only 10,000 to go" Tai jump on a droid to throw it in mid-air to punch it to send it flying into a group of droids to knock them over. "Dark Lightning" he focuses his energy into his palms to force out black bolts of electricity to zap hundreds of droids to dust.

10 H.D.D. armed with chain guns and rocket launchers head for Tai's direction to unleash barrages of lasers and rockets to swarm the room for Tai to leap through the room to dodge the onslaught as he gets behind a damaged tank for the missiles and laser bolts to blanket the other side.

"Dark Fang" Tai slash the ground to shoot a dark energy wave to hit one of the HDD's to knock it over. "Dark Lightning" he zap out a stream of black electricity to overcome the three HDDs to see them blown to pieces.

He withdrew his sword to pull his revolvers to load in explosive rounds in to the chambers. "Let's rock" he rolls out of cover to pop several shots into the few HDDs for their heads to burst apart, letting their bodies drop to the floor.

"Electro Slash"I slash the large droid's arm with electricity crackling from my blades. I cut the droid to turn it into pieces. "Sky Fang" I release an energy crescent to slice through the remaining HDDs for them to fall apart right in front of us.

I grab the fallen chain gun to start revving it up to spread laser fire to cut down waves of droids to scrap metal. "Tai mop the place the up, I'll get the ship started" I said as I go to the Nova.

Tai walk around to see the wake of destruction we just cause. "Damn, we massacre these cone heads" he said as he sense danger as he dodge a ball of electricity.

"Impress to see you wipe out a whole platoon. You two must be strong" Cobalt said as he and Violet got out of the lift to see all the droids get destroyed.

"More like clever, if you are looking for a fight. Go to a bar and fight some drunks" Tai said as the two arm themselves to fight him. "Whatever you say" he pulls out his long katana to prepare to fight.

Violet runs for Tai as she pulls out daggers from her pocket to toss out towards Tai for him to dodge. "Electro Triangle" the daggers form a triangle around Tai for them to start electrifying to shock Tai pretty badly.

Violet slashes at Tai for him to deflect as he kicks her to make her trip for him to stab her but an energy aura repels the attack. "What?!" he said as Cobalt armed with his mirror shields is using a defense spell to block it.

Violet kicks Tai off of her to rapidly stab at his chest for Tai to block the assault. "Mag-Burst" she blast out several bolts of electricity to push Tai back with his blade absorbing the attacks.

"Black beam" he shot a ray of darkness to head towards the girl but the energy aura appear again to hold back the attack. "Come on" he said as he focuses more energy into the attack for it to still be repelled."Time to redirect my approach" he cancel his attack to move his attack from Violet to Cobalt.

"Mirror Shield" he put his shields in front of him to summon a clear magic barrier to deflect the beam back for Tai to swing his body to dodge it to charge forward to aim his sword right at Cobalt.

Cobalt put up his Mirror Shield move to repel Tai's effort. "Hyper Thrust" he swiftly thrust at the magical barrier to feel a strong force trying to push him back. Then he finally manages to pierce the shield and slam into Cobalt's mirror shields.

"No one before can break my shields, it's impossible" Cobalt said as Tai trip him to stab his chest.

Violet look on confused by his friend's defeat "This can't be happening" she said as she charges into for Tai to take advantage of her blinded rage to stab her in the stomach to swing her around to slam her to the floor with the blade still stuck in her mid-section. "Leave him alone" Violet stands her ground as she tries to get up to attack Tai.

"Sorry. You swing the first blow, so you suffer the consequences, Dark Lightning" he zaps Cobalt to make him suffer, Violet is watching from a distance to see her friend suffer. She tries to help him by rushing at him with her daggers. With his free hand shoot out a stream of electricity to hit Violet.

"Cobalt, please still be alive" she said as she fainted from exhaustion as the attack stop. He grabs his weapon off the woman's body to hear the engine come to life. "Well time for me to split" he said as he set an explosive charge on the wall for him to go into the ship.

"Tai, you were amazing, brutal even" I said excited and scared by how he fought.

"I can't show mercy to these bastards, no one show my mother any mercy when she got killed!" Tai said in angry as his voice. The feeling is mutual because I know that pain so long ago.

"I'm sorry, they got what they deserved" I said as we jet out of the hanger for the explosives to set off nearly destroying the docks on 35th floor. The Nova flies away from the space port to head for the atmosphere.

"That was some crazy moves you guys pulled out. Tai you are so amazing" April said as she got install back inside the ship's mainframe.

Tai is blushing from her comment. "It's nothing, just glad to help out. Anyway, you guys got a spare ship, I can use?" he asked.

"You're leaving?" I asked feeling a bit sad.

"Don't worry; I need to cleanup some loose ends. I'll come across you sooner or later, see you later" he said as he walks outside the cockpit to go to the hanger to get a space fighter. He places a scroll on a crate. "You earn it, you have lots of potential in you" he said as he got on board the small spacecraft to launch into the depths of space.

As I see Tai go off in the distance, I start to ponder about what happened today. "Chaotic Legion, those guys must be pretty powerful to control vampires like that. This is getting more complicate by the hour" I said as I head for Mobius.

Elsewhere on the Axis space port on the 35th floor, it's in ruins as the droids try to search for their commanders. "Find one" the droid said as it pulls Violet out of the rubble. "You alright madam" it said as she shakes her head.

"Where's Cobalt?" she asked the droid but it looks sad with its head tilted downward with its eye in a low glow.

"Sorry, our sensors don't sense any life signs other than yours. Master Cobalt is dead" it said as Violet's world came crashing down around her, her best friend in the world is now gone.

"No. No. Nooooooo!" she shouted as she's on her knees slamming the floor with her fists until they bled. "Don't believe this, he gone, he gone. I'm a coward, I didn't tell him how I feel and now he'll never know that I love him" she said feeling devastated.

"Sir, a divine knight has just been killed by those prisoners" the droid said in its comm. piece on the side on its head.

"These warriors are strong than I give credit to, clean up the mess" he said as the channel cut off. "This should be interesting" he said as he laughs in a twisted tone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bleach in the System**

Sonic's P.O.V.

In an abandoned part of the Great Forest, I'm chilling on top of a branch looking at the greenish-blue sky fill with crisp air and a gentle breeze brushing against my fur. "What a lovely day, been a week since I seen Egghead. Good to just take a breather" I said to myself as I lay on the soft wood to look at the clouds.

"Sonic" a soft, sweet voice cover the air as it fill my ears with a blissful calm, that beautiful voice, it can only belong to.

"Mina?" I asked as I see the mongoose running down for the tree. "What's going on?" I asked as her face went slightly red.

"Well, I want to hang out with you" Mina said as I leap to the ground to take a look at her. She's wearing blue top, black jeans, white sneakers and a black headband holding her hair now in a long ponytail.

"You look great" I said her top hugging her hourglass figure perfectly and her jeans form around her shapely legs and ample butt pretty damn good.

She held her face in her hands to hide her blush."Thanks" she said feeling modest about her looks. "I dress like this just for your eyes to see" she thought.

"Sure, Mina you can hang" I said as we sit under the huge tree with Mina humming as I listen to it. Mina with her eyes closed, humming a heavenly tune. She rocks her head with the wind as her shiny purple hair dances in the breeze as her tune itself seem to twist around the air enchanting everything around her. "What an angelic sound, it's the most wonderful thing I ever heard" I thought.

"You like it" she asked as I was left dazed by her enchanting sound.

"That was amazing, where did you learn it from?" I asked as Mina's eyes start to grow dim in pain, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" before I can say anything, she put a finger on my lips as she shake her head.

"It's okay; it was two years ago, the town I was raised in was destroyed in the raid. My aunt got killed in the crossfire when everyone tries to escape. She was the one who taught me the verse of the song" she said as she stares at the sky as she pictures smoke and broken homes engulf in flames frightening her.

"You are obliviously suffering, let me help you" I said feeling compassionate about her homeland's destruction years ago.

Mina felt a comforting feeling swept over her as I said these words. "You're too sweet, thanks" she said hugging me tightly as I return it.

"Just happy to help" I said as we stay in the embrace for awhile for a sun to shine brightly on this wonderful day.

A beeping sound came on my earpiece. "I need to take this" I said as Mina shakes her hand.

"No prob" she said.

"Sonic, this is Espio. We got a mission, just you and me" he said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well, we have to go to an abandon castle to check out suspicious activity" he said as the line cut off.

"Okay Mina, you can hang at my house until I get back" I said as she gives me a brief embrace.

"Take care okay" she said as I dash for the meeting place as Mina thought. "Stay safe".

I dash through the forest to see a purple being in the trees; I stop to see Espio skillfully leaping on tree branches to land next to me. "Okay, reports show that G.U.N. is involved with their troops and armored units guarding the place, looking for something" he said as I looked confused.

"What kind of angle are they playing?" I asked puzzled by why they would search in old ruins.

"Some stone tablets of an ancient myth, it's worth ticking off the higher ups, so we need to check it out" he said as we run for the ancient castle.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, two figures meet up in a dark alley, "So did the freedom fighters get the fake report?" the first shadow said as the second shadow shakes its head.

"Yes, these fools will walk into a trap" the second shadow said."With that in place, you need to intercept them. So they can't interfere with our plan, Vet" the first shadow said as the armored clad Mobian dress in a dark clock.

Back to me and Espio as we run across the forest to see a looming tower stretching across the night sky, "Is that it?" I asked as Espio nodded as we rest on top of a branch to see a massive castle creep on the dark horizon. "Looks abandon" I said as Espio got suspicious.

"Let's split up and check the grounds" he said as we go around the castle to double-check the area. Espio leaps across branches to land on a tall tree. "This doesn't add up at all. No soldiers and robots. Things these days are becoming very fishy by the day" he said as he kept on jumping from tree to tree.

I run around the place to find nothing of interest until I discover a passageway inside the citadel. "Espio, there is an entrance to the castle inner areas. I'm going in" I said on the radio.

"Alright, I'll get inside as soon as possible" he said as the line cuts off, I run through the halls to see the walls fill with ancient portraits of famous kings of the past.

"Like I'm in a museum" I said as the eyes seem like they are following me."Creepy" I look around as I turn into the main area with a flight of stairs in the center arcing as it reaches the second floor.

"Espio, where are you?" I said through the comlink.

Espio is on the side on the castle sticking to the surface as he climbs upward to the rooftop. "I'm going towards the roofs to find a different way inside. The way you came in is closed off, something is not right here. Someone is inside here, watch out" he cut the line as he reach the top. He looks over the surroundings to find a broken window on the floor.

He kicks the window for the glass to scatter all over the place as Espio leaps inside to land on a catwalk to see a vast area filled with pictures and other artwork lining up the walls. "Well, well. I have visitors in my humble home" a voice boom through the room.

Espio pull out his kunai dagger to defend himself as he searches the room for the source of the sound. "Where are you?"He shouted.

"You two will be perfect toys for my pets, Tor and Fearer" he said as the catwalk started to fall apart as I fall towards the ground. I dig my dagger into the wall to slow my way down to hit the floor to see all the exits sealed tight. "Nowhere to run and now you can play with Tor" a large door opens to reveal a 25 foot black wolf with blood red eyes, large yellow fangs and a long bladed tail.

"A monster, just great" he said as the wolf charge at the ninja with fierce ferocity.

"Espio come in. Hello" I screamed in the earpiece.

"Sorry, it'll not work here. You must fight alone, have a nice dip" the floor in an instant disappear as I fall toward the deep chasm.

I dive bomb for the bottom to touchdown on the wide platform surround by water. "Ah shit" I said seeing the wet liquid on all corners."Why water?" I asked myself as a ripple in the water put me on edge.

"I know you're not a good swimmer, so have fun with Fearer" the voice said as a flap of flesh appear on the surface, its green orb like eyes pop up from the water, two tentacles appear beside it.

"This monster look likes an octopus" I said as the monster scream a cutting sound that even pierces the very stone walls.

It whips the tentacle around the platform for me to duck under it, to kick the limb to make it flinch. "Homing Attack" I curl up into a ball to slam against the tentacle.

The octopus uses the other limb to slam the platform to shake it up to make me fall on the ground for the monster to grab me in its grip. The suction cups are making it hard to escape as it begins to close its grip.

"Spin Dash" I spin rapidly to burn the octopus's tentacle from friction as I jump out to land on the platform.

The monster begins to pound the platform with its limbs as I jump on one of the tentacle to run for the head, "Homing Attack" I throw myself against one of its eyes.

The octopus shriek in pain as I leap off it to return to the platform to see it in a fit of rage as it pounds itself against the platform.

I can feel the platform starting to tilt over, "Crap" I jump off as the platform goes into the water. I turn on my hovershoes and float on top of the water. "As long as these shoes don't fail, I'm already" I said as the octopus looks at me with its one good eye filled with rage.

In the battle between Espio and Tor is starting to heat up. Tor charges towards the ninja for Espio to roll under it to stab its soft underbelly.

The ninja grabs onto its tail to try to get on its back. The giant wolf can feel Espio on it, so it tries to shake Espio off. Espio use the shaking to whip himself on top of the beast.

Tor flips itself over to try and crush Espio but he leaps out of the way for the beast to lie on its back. He jumps on the soft flesh of the belly to slash at the skin with his dagger for the wolf to wail in pain.

The huge wolf swings its large paw at Espio to knock him off and slam into a wall leaving a big dent. Tor tackles Espio and puts its paw on the ninja trying to break him in half.

Espio struggles to get into his poach on his leg to pull out a flash bang grenade to toss at the beast's face to blind the wolf, its paw lose its grip as he jumps for the face and stab his two daggers into its left eye.

Tor roar in agony as its blood starts to sting its wounded eye as it swing its head around to shake Espio off.

Espio leap off to toss several bomb kunais at its other eye for them to explode leaving the beast forever blinded. Blood gushes out the busted eyes, making the pain way worse than before.

The wolf lie on the floor roaring in pain as its throat is exposed. "Perfect" he said as he wields his bomb kunai heading for the neck.

He leaps over the beast to toss the weapon at its neck. When he lands on the other side, the weapon set off to tore apart the beast's throat, blood and broken bones scatter across the ground.

"You bastard, how kill my pet. You'll pay for this" the voice said as Espio runs through the beast's door.

"Maybe, I can find this guy up ahead" he said as he runs for the far end door.

Back to me and the octopus as the chamber to start filling up with water. "You will pay, by drowning in that rat hole" the voice said as the water starts to cover my feet.

"Sorry, bug eyes can't play with you" I said as I run up the wall going beyond 600 mph as to try and reach the door hundreds of yards away.

The water is rapidly filling the pit as the octopus kept chasing me. "This guy would quit" I said as I dodge a tentacle. I kept evading attacks to get closer to the exit.

The octopus starts to climb on the wall to chase me as its beaked mouth tries to bite me in half."This hole seems to go on forever, better speed it up" I leap off the wall to have Fearer in my sight

"Homing Attack" I slam myself against the octopus to stun for me to jump on its rubbery head to bounce off it to go further up to land on a pole.

I jump on it to go even higher as I leap on another pole to jump further up, but from below the octopus starts to climb toward me as I got close to the exit.

"Spin Dash" as a ball, I bounce off the pole to drill into the door closing the exit as the octopus is going to grab me. I finally cut through the door for the octopus to bust through the door for water to splash on the floor.

"Okay, time to finish you off, Light Speed Dash" I charge at the monster for it to open its mouth to eat me. "Nice" I curl into a ball to go at lightning speed to enter the beast to keep on cutting the octopus insides to bore out of its forehead for blood to pour out of its mouth and dying from its fatal internal wounds.

"Anyone want raw sushi?" I teased the voice.

"You'll both pay, with your lives" the voice threatens me and Espio as the voice cuts off.

"Espio, you there?" I asked on the radio.

"I hear you loud and clear" Espio said"This is getting crazy, I'm tracking down the guy, catch up" he said as the line cuts off.

"Catch up is my middle name" I said as I dash ahead to find this person.

Meanwhile Vet and his partner meet up with an old friend. "You sure this person will come here" he said.

"If you know him like me, he will not turn down causing havoc" the hooded figure said as a green hedgehog appears in the shadows with an arrogant smile on his face.

"You" Vet said in disbelief as the hedgehog pull up his sunglasses and flashes his arrogant smile.

"You guess it dipshit, Scourge is back" he said.

Scourge is a bright green hedgehog who's about 17 years old. He's looks exactly like Sonic despite having green fur and blue eyes. He's wearing a black leather coat, red sunglasses on his forehead, red sneakers and an earring on his left ear. Also have two deep scars across his chest. He's ruthless, blunt and rude.

"You're Sonic's double, anti-Sonic from the Anti-universe" Vet said.

"You sound like a jackass, you know that?" he stated bluntly. "So babe, how it go?" he asked as the figure unveil her hood to show a red haired vixen.

"We need to get into the compound to get the data of the location of Knothole city, so Eggman can pay our services" Fiona said as she kisses Scourge's cheek.

"My goody-goodie double is busy with our trap, so now we can go to the compound and steal the data", he said as they vanish into the night.

Meanwhile Espio and I meet near the end of the hall. "This is where the source of the voice is coming from" Espio said as we kick the door to see a Mobian wield a pistol at us, we quickly subdue him and knock the pistol away from him.

"Why you send the message to us?" I said feeling upset.

"This was not my idea, this woman told me to keep you two busy while she heads for forest" he said.

"Who ordered you to do this?" Espio ordered as his cold stare pierce into the lackey's soul giving him shivers.

"This girl named Fiona" he said as I felt angry in my blood. Espio slit the throat of the lackey to drop him to the floor.

"That bitch, she betrays us" I said as Espio put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, we need to reach for the T-4 compound" he said as we jump out the window to land on a tree branch and kept on jumping tree to tree.

"Let's hurry up" I said as we speed back to the forest, "Anyone out, we need some backup" I said in my comlink.

"Sonic?" a sweet, soft voice that warms my spirit came through the line.

"Mina, anyone in the city?" I asked.

"No one is here but Jet went off something and I can't get him on my comlink and he's not doing any missions" she said.

"Okay, Mina meets us at the T-4 compound" I said

"Okay, see you later" she said as the line got cut off.

We are rushing towards the bunker for a figure to go into the forest.

We got to the bunker, Mina is waiting nearby. "Guys, the guards have be killed, poor souls been rip apart" she said.

"Alright, I'll check the outside while you two go inside" Espio said as he runs around the corner.

We head on the lift to go down the bottom floor, "Mina, be careful" I said as she flash a shy smile.

"I'll be okay, it's you I'm worry about" she said.

We reach the bottom floor to find dead royal guards lying on the floor large amount of blood stain the metal floor. "What monsters did this?" Mina feeling pity for the dead souls scatter across the floor.

"Me that's who" an arrogant voice said on top of a crate. I turn to look to see my own anti- self. "You miss me" he said as he leaps off the box to face me.

"Scourge, are you the one stealing data?" I asked as Scourge show a nasty smile.

"The hell do you think? Hey, Sonic. Who's the piece of ass over there, slut number 3" he said as Mina felt deeply hurt by his remark.

"How dare you talk about her like that" my blood went on fire by his dumbass remark as my eyes burn with anger.

"The good little hog getting piss off, well same goes for me. To get this data, I'll need a password and I assume you guys have it. So, give me to code and I'll spare your lives" he said as I got in combat stance.

"Mina, stay back and provide support" I said as Mina nodded as she got far away."No way in hell, I'll stop before you can cause anything more damage".

"Looks like you want to do it the hard way. Fine" he said as Mina got to a safe spot with her P.C.

"Good luck" she said as the battle begins as she see flashes of blue and green dashing towards one another.

"Homing Attack" we both toss ourselves against each other to make loud bangs to echo through the whole area. We appear as blurs as we rapidly strike back and forth.

We both uncurled to charge to send kicks at each other to keep deflecting kick after kick as Scourge launch a punch right for my stomach to make me cough up blood.

"You are weak," he kick me to push me several feet away "Spinning Tackle" he curl into a ball to speed right for me.

"Not quite" I said as I brace myself as I wait for him to get closer. As he got a few inches in my sight, I kick right at him for Scourge to bounce all over the place to crash into a pile of crates.

"Not bad for a softie" he rush right for me as I sidestep out of the way as Scourge runs up the wall to jump off it to nail me in the head with a well-placed kick.

I fumble a few times on the floor to gain my ground as I block Scourge's assault for me to slam my foot into his stomach."Tri-Kick" my first kick in the stomach again, sends second kick across his face and the last kick on his neck.

Scourge can taste copper in his mouth from the blood. "You're strong for a softie" he said as I smirk at his comment.

"Not bad yourself, but you can't win" I said as Scourge laughs in my face."What's so funny about getting your ass kick" I said.

"Your little girlfriend is relaying tactical data to help beat me" he said as Mina felt a sense of panic as she feels cold all of a sudden. "Fiona now" Scourge shouted as Mina is encased in ice.

"You bastards get her out of there" I said with spite in my voice.

"We need the code, for the rat girl for the codes" Fiona said.

"Damn it, she's a mongoose, you forsaken sack of crap. You were never good with people" I said as Scourge laugh at my comment as the vixen's face flared up.

"Enough, if you don't go in 6 hours, she's going to die" she said as Scourge flash a smile.

He slips a ring on his finger with a yellow stone on it. "This should electrify you, Lightning Strike" his fingertips glow for bolts of electricity to shoot out and zap me with intense pain. "I can use lightning with this, so don't do anything funny or see you girlfriend's head flop on the floor" Scourge said as I collapse on the floor to blackout.

I start having flashbacks of the day when Mina's hometown got destroyed as I see Eggman's robots murdering people and setting the buildings on fire, smoke dim the sky as the smell of death blanket the air. I see crowds of people fleeing with their very lives.

I even see robots shoot people in the head in front of walls in an execution like fashion. "This is horrible" I said as I see a swatbot stomp on a little girl to shoot her head as blood scatter on the dirt.

I only watch as people get killed right in front of me."Mina, I let you down. This will never happen again" I said as tear goes down my cheek seeing death overwhelming the scene.

"Sonic, sonic" a voice said in a distant echo. I can feel a familiar tone in the voice. "Sonic, sonic" the voice became clearer.

I broke my dream state to see Espio staring down at me as I try to get up. "Easy, Scourge beat you up pretty good, rest for a bit" he said.

"I got to save Mina" I said as my arm feels a strong sting going down my arm. "He got an elemental ring" I said as Espio is thinking for a minute.

"You still got those rings from Elijah?" he asked as I nod my head. "Use that wind ring, I think it's time for an upgrade" he said as we head for my house.

We got to my place in no time and head for my room to go in my drawer to get the small ring with the green gem on top of it. "Hope it thinks I'm worth of its power" I said as I slip it on my ring finger.

"I think you're more than worthy than most people" he said as I feel the ring tighten against my finger.

"Ouch" I complained as I feel a rush of power flowing through me now. "The ring, it chooses me" I said with a smile on my face. I slash the air with my kick for a wind crescent to appear and slice a tree in half. "Espio, let's prepare. We got 6 hours, let's put to good use" I said as the gem starts to glow.

Within, 5 hours I start to get the hang for this ring's magic. "Axe Kick" I use my foot to slash the tree to cut it in half.

"Homing Razor" I turn into a buzz saw to slash opens a large rock. "Aero Ball" I cover my body in wind energy to bounce against the trees to leave large imprints on the bark.

"Looks like you got it hands down" Espio said as I give him a smirk "Okay, let's call out to get some backup for this" Espio said as he called on his comlink. "Anyone, nearby, we need backup ASAP" he said as he hears a line come on.

"This is Julie-Su, what going on?" she said as he filled her in on the situation as she agrees to help out. "Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes" she said as she cut the line.

"If the battle gets dicey use this" he pull out a blue gemstone from his poach for me to grab it.

"A Chao Emerald, that'll come in handy" I said as I slip it in my shoe.

In the 6th hour, Espio, Julie-Su and I are in the bushes near the meeting place. "Okay, Sonic get them distract while I grab Mina away from the battle and Julie-Su will provide support" Espio said as Scourge, Fiona, and two other figures.

"Aw crap, that's Fang the Sniper, one of the world's greatest bounty hunter. An ace when it comes to weaponry" Julie-Su said.

Fang is a purple weasel who's about 21 years old. He has black eyes, lean figure, and 3'10 tall and greasy purple hair. He's wearing a cowboy hat, white gloves and blue shoes. He's opportunist, cunning and impulsive.

"So who's that guy over there? Never seen him before" I asked.

"Vet, A merc from the southern region of Terra, doing jobs for Eggman lately" Julie-Su said.

"Okay, two people who are mercs for hire and two people with elemental rings Lightning and Ice. This is just swell, really swell" I said sarcastically.

"When it goes down, Julie-Su since you are the strong out the group take on Fang and Vet, Sonic take on Scourge and I'll fight Fiona, let's do this" Espio said as I move into the clearing for Espio to sneak towards Mina.

"So you came" Scourge said as he notices I have an elemental ring. "Small world, so where is the code?" he said as Espio is in position to grab Mina.

"Okay, the code is" I took a pause, and then I blew a raspberry. "Fuck you, I don't deal with pricks" I said as Scourge flash in red.

They are distracted as Espio swiftly grab onto Mina and went off into the forest. "So, being stubborn, you'll pay for that. Babe, finish her" he said.

Fiona looks over to her right to notice no sigh of the mongoose. "Where's the bitch?" she said.

"Now" I said in my comlink as chain whips appear out of the branches to lock Fiona onto a tree trunk. Julie-Su fire her flash bang shells to unleash a blast of light to blind the others as I use light speed dash to knock right into Scourge to launch us deep into the forest.

Julie-Su appear before the two mercs to blast explosive shells to knock them off balance. "Metal Havoc" she uses her metal fist to slam into Vet's armored chest to launch him into a tree.

"So, you're Julie-Su. This will be a good fight for sure" Fang said as he equips his pistols to fire bursts of laser blast for Julie-Su to roll out of the way.

She pulls a broken tree out the ground with her metal arm to launch it right for Fang.

Fang pop a few shots to break the tree apart as he leaps from Julie-Su's attack to land on top of a tree. "Taste this" he toss energy grenade on the ground to flash rapidly.

She leaps towards the tree as a powerful blast to vaporize the surrounding trees. She lands on top of the branch to fire all explosive shells at the tree Fang is standing on.

Fang jumps off for the tree to be blown to pieces, he toss out more energy grenades on the ground and to turn trees to dust. "Slippery little thing are you" he kept on shooting the trees for the Julie-Su to dodge by jumping from branch to branch.

She loaded a more special shells into her sawed off shotgun, she jumps from the tree to fire a twin blast of flash bangs to blind Fang.

"Damn, can't see" Fang complained as the female warrior leaps right for him to punch him dead on in the face to send him flying across the trees breaking them as he lands into a large stone making an imprint. He can taste blood as it leak out his mouth.

Fang looks impressed. "Nice shot, this will be a good fight for sure" he said as they continue to duke it out.

Espio watches from the shadows for Fiona to summon ice spikes to cut the chains loose. "That will not work, ninja boy" she creates more spikes to head right for my position.

I leap from the spot to see her spreading ice spikes everywhere, he links his daggers with wire toss four of them into four pillars of ice surrounding Fiona as he pulls on the wire hard for the large spikes to snap off of place to crash on top of the vixen.

Fiona slams her way out of the debris to leap on to a pillar high above. "Your tricks can't stop me, Ice Ray" she charges up cold energy into her palms to fire straight for Espio.

He tosses out several bomb kunais at the surrounding pillars around me to create a barrier to deflect the attack. He pulls out a folded shrunken to jump on the makeshift barrier for him to unfold the ninja star to be 2 feet long and wide to toss it with sharp aim to crave it into the pillar.

"You need to work on your ai…" before she can finish, a powerful explosion destroy the pillar she's standing on as she crashes on the ground in the rubble.

"Your eyes can lie, guess you learn that lesson the hard way" he said as he goes back into the shadows for the vixen to get out of the debris.

"Damn it" she said as her body is pretty beat up as she looks around to check for Espio.

"Sorry, you're already screwed" he said as he pulls out tons of explosive weapons and lots of wires as he's ready to set up a trap.

Fiona walks around the forest to see nothing in sight, and then she felt a pressure on her leg for hundreds of explosive kunais and shrunkens to shower down on her. "Frost Dome" she covers herself in a dome of ice but it got overcome by the intense spiral of explosions.

"I don't need magic to kick your spoiled ass" he said coldly as the vixen is covered with blood head to toe.

"I can't fight anymore, sorry Scourge" she said as she vanishes from sight.

"Time to get Mina out of here" he went over to her and drag her out of the area.

Far away in the forest, two blurs are fighting in the trees. "Homing Attack" we curl up into balls and strike at each other as we going through the vast forest.

"Axe Kick" I uncurled to strike down Scourge with a powerful kick to make him bounce across the trees.

Scourge shake off his injury to leap off the tree to focus his energy into his palms. "Thunder Beam" he shoots out a yellow ray of energy to head right for me.

I flip to the side for the beam to hit the tree for it to turn to dust. "Sickle Wind" I swing my foot to shoot out an energy crescent to cut across the field.

Scourge duck under the attack for the crescent to slice through the rows of trees to the ground. "Damn it" he spins to charge up for his next move.

I repeat the same thing as we prepare to attack. "Light Speed Attack" we dash at each other with lightning speed to pound away as we speed deeper in the forest. Our attacks collide against each other trying to overpower one another.

But the force of the collision knock us both onto the ground, I landed near a large lake. "Damn it" I said as Scourge walks over as I try to kick him but catches my foot and zap me.

"Sorry, you are outclass" he said as he toss me into the lake and start to electrify the water for me to feel so much intense pain coursing through my body. "Too bad, that mongoose has a hot body. Maybe in the future, she can be my slut" he said as he laughs in a sick way.

The emerald is reacting from my emotions. "You will not hurt her. Ever" rage and anger is building up inside my body as a dark aura covers my whole body.

Scourge is looking at the water to see it turning black "The hell?" then a surge of dark energy starts to vaporize the water and make it disappear to reveal me cover in a dark aura produced from my emotions.

My fur is black as night, my eyes have no pupils completely white filled with hate and with a devilish smile on my face. "YOU WILL PAY!!!" I screamed piercing the air with my aura intensified by the minute.

"You don't scare me" Scourge runs up to me and slams his fist on my forehead for his attack to have no effect at all. "What" he's surprised by it as he throws another one for me to catch it and crush his hand.

"How does that feel" I said as Scourge scream in agony. "Now it's my turn" I charge up my energy into my fists to unleash a vicious barrage of punches to severely breaking his body to submit, and then charge up my fist. "See you later, dick" I throw a punch so hard that Scourge is send deep into the forest miles way.

Scourge kept on flying away until he hit a rock structure making it collapse on top of him. Scourge is several miles away from the battle as he slams his way out of the rubble. "Damn, every bone in my body is fucked up. How he gained so much power?" he asked himself as he lay broken on the floor bleeding out his mouth.

Vet sees Scourge's body lying on the ground as he picks him up and vanishes into the forest, "Fang. Retreat for now" he said.

Fang and Julie-Su are in the trees as Fang receive the call. "Sorry, got to run" he tosses a flash bang to unleash an intense light to blind the echidna for him to make his escape.

I lie on the ground with my body aching from top to bottom as I slip into darkness. Espio search the scene to see massive damage spread across the forest. "This is crazy but it is Sonic we're talking about "he said as he picks me up to take me back to Knothole.

I wake up in a hospital room for me to feel achy all over. "There are visitors here, let them in" the nurse said as I nodded.

I see three people coming inside, one is hugging me very tightly "Oh Sonic, are you okay?" she said as I feel pain surging through my body.

"Can't breathe" I said as Mina let go of me to let me breathe. "So how long do I have to stay here for? " I asked.

"A week" she said as she sits on the side of the bed as Espio and Jet look over me.

"I miss everything, what happened?" Jet asked as I explained what happened except my episode. "Man you risk yourself over a chick, I personally wouldn't do that" he said.

"Because he is the sweetest guy on the planet, unlike you pig" Mina said with disgust in her voice.

"Whatever, come on Espio. The lovebirds need some time alone" Jet teased as both the guys went out the door.

"Jet, why didn't you get the message" Espio said as Jet has a look on his face.

"Well, my comlink must have a malfunction. Sorry about that" he said but Espio felt a sharp feeling down his spine when he thought of the mercs.

"Fisher and fisher" Espio said as they head outside.

"Sonic, thanks for saving me. Do you always save the girl?" she said sounding seductive.

"Not usually, just you lately" I said as she laugh at my comment. "What a nice sound" I thought as she presses my head against her chest gently humming her melody.

"Soon, you'll be free as a bird. I'll visit you everyday to check up on you. See you later" she kisses me on the forehead as she went out the door.

"I'm lucky to have her at my side" I said her kiss felt very warm on my forehead as I see a basket of brownies on the deck next to me. "She's one of the good ones" I said as I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Recon Mission:**

**Shoreline Conflict**

Sonic's P.O.V.

In the following week, I made a full recovery so I got out of the hospital to take in the fresh air. "I'll need to stretch out the legs. I quick run around the city should do" I put my hands on the ground to prepare for a run. "Go" I dash in a flash to rip across the streets of the city to leap on the side of the building to land on top of a pole to jump off to reach the rooftop to run around it to see another building nearby.

I jump over the roof to notice a railing that led to the other building "Sweet" I said as I plant my shoes on the railing to grind across it looking over the citizens below. As the rail ends, I leap towards the building to see a ramp nearby.

I curl into a ball to roll down the ramp to launch myself through the air to land on a building 18 yards away. "That's a nice stretch" I said as my comlink starts to beep.

"It's Espio, come to the square. Debrief our new mission" Espio cut off the line for me to get there in a flash.

I see Jet and Espio waiting for me in the square, Espio is playing with his kunai twisting it with his finger and Jet is using a pocket computer.

"This is going to be hard to crack, maybe it'll…" he suddenly snaps the computer shut and slips it away as I try to look at it.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"I'm looking up some equipment for my gloves and hovershoes, trying to upgrade them" Jet said.

Espio has a strange look on his face. "Well, our mission is to go to a port city New Dawn to check a suspicious cargo in the ship that docked there two days ago" Espio said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's along the coast line south of here, 28 miles away. There's a person down there keeping tabs on the ship's cargo" he said as we head for the hidden hanger.

As we get into the hanger, we see a four seated buggy parked nearby "Shotgun" Espio said.

"Fuck" Jet said as I sit in the driver's seat, Espio in the passenger seat and Jet is in the back seat.

The doors open up as I stomp the petal to go at full speed to leap out the door to head for the port city.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Fiona, Scourge and Fang regroup to recover their wounds. "Damn, you guys are worthless in a fight, you do know that" Scourge stated as Fang pointed his pistol at his head.

"You want to repeat that mate, if I heard correctly. You'll go out of here without a brain" Fang said as Scourge shown a self-righteous smirk.

"What are you waiting for, a space rock to hit us" he urged as Fang cocked his gun in Scourge's face.

"You assholes, stop fighting or I'll blast you both to oblivion" a ghostly voice said from behind them.

"Geist, how's it going?" Fiona said as she slaps him a high-five.

Geist is a purple mink who's about 21 years old. He has pearl-white eyes, lean figure, and 3'9 tall. He has black gloves with orbs on them and black shoes with weird markings on the sides. He's enigmatic, strong willed and thorough. Also has a scar across his face.

"Nothing really, got a job for us to do. Bark turn on the screen" he said to a large Mobian.

Bark is a yellow polar bear who's about 15 years old. He has blue eyes, short blond hair, strong build, and 3'12 tall. He's wearing a red cap, green gloves, and black hiking boots. He's stubborn, rash, and fierce.

"Okay, let's see. Here we go" he press a few buttons to see the screen to pop up.

"Hello, hello. Is this thing on?" a voice said out of the screen.

"Yes, doctor. It's on sir" the robot said as Doctor Robotnik's image came up on screen.

"Egghead?" Scourge said sounding surprised.

"Well, you guys. I have a job for you to complete. There is an artifact inside a transporter docked at New Dawn City. Secure this artifact and you'll be pay handsomely as usual" he said.

"We'll take it" Fiona said as Eggman has a big grin on his face.

"Excellent. One of my Omega Brigadiers will provide assist you. Nice doing business with you" Robotnik said as the transmission cuts off.

"Okay, Bark come with me. I'll call Vet for backup" Geist said as the two vanish down the path.

Meanwhile we travel for 3 hours on the coastline to see the city in our sights. "Wow" I said amazed by the coastal city but it look more ugly with Eggman's goons are everywhere.

"We'll need to park the Buggy on the side while we need disguises" Espio said as I park the Buggy near a sand dune to hide it from sight. Espio climb out the car to go to the trunk to grab some cloaks. "These will suffice" he said as he tosses us each one.

We head inside the city with our cloaks on for us to remain undetected. "Good thing, Egghead is not thorough" I said.

"Your one to talk" Espio said as Jet laugh at the joke.

"You just got burn" Jet said as I jab his shoulder.

"Let's split up to cover more ground" Espio said as we went in different directions.

Espio is going over to the guard quarters to check out; he ducks under the window to see three swatbots on sleep mode inside pods. "Good" he searches the area to find nothing. "Damn it, nothing" he said as he jump out a window for a group of swatbots to come into the room.

"Man, it's a fortress in this place" he said as he spots more guard stations along the edge of the city.

I walk along the sidewalk to see Egghead's goon squads walking through the area. "Man, this guy is paranoid with the security" I said as a flash of terrible memory surface in my mind.

I suppress this memory because it was too horrible to remember as a person is standing far away and the Doctor came in the screen in his mech to open fire. I try to reach the person but it was too late, he shot the person right in the chest.

"That's the first time my speed didn't cut it, this still freaks me out. I need a drink" I said as I enter a bar. The place is loaded with Mobians of all kinds. "This must be a well-known bar" I thought as I take a seat near the window.

There's an attractive lady coming this way to take my order. "Hello sir, may I take your order" she said as her soft sexy voice rang a familiar sound.

"Mina. Is that you?" I asked as Mina looks confused.

"Sir, how you know my name?" she asked as I lift my hood to show my smile as Mina's face flush red. "Ssssonic, what are you dddoing here" she said tumbling on her words.

"Question, what you are wearing" I said seeing Mina in a sexy outfit. She's wearing a blue tube top, form fitting short black skirt, fishnet stockings, and sky blue heel shoes. Her long waist length hair in curly waves and her yellow fur shining like a diamond in the sunlight.

Mina looks very embarrass by her racy outfit. "This isn't the most modest uniform but I have to keep tabs" she said as she tries to fix her tight skirt. "Damn, these skirts are too small, what do you think?" she show her backside for me to see her curvy hips and round rear forming on it.

"Personally, it shows off your lower body pretty good. Very sexy" I bluntly said for me to mentally slap myself.

"Thanks" she said with a blush on her face. She pulls out something out her bra to toss it to me and grab it in mid-air.

"Do you normally put big secrets in there?" I teased her as she flushes cherry red.

"Quit it, you're making me blush. Anyway, that's a dock key, use it to go inside the cargo ship and destroy the cargo inside" she said as I hug her.

"Thanks, you're the best. Catch you later" I said as I went out the door for Mina to be left dazed by my hug.

"Always a pleasure to help, Sonic" she thought as I walk into the crowd.

I walk through the sidewalk to see a huge crowd of people around the intersection. "What's going on?" I said.

"Some idiot is getting in a fight with the guards" a fellow mobian said as I went across the crowd to get a better look.

"What the hell! This is totally unfair, I pay the taxes that I own you" the angry person shouted at the head of the guards.

"No excuses, you were too late, so we are taking your property until you pay last month and this month" the head guard said.

"Who's that?" I asked that same mobian.

"The jackass's name is Alpha, he's part of the Omega Brigade and ruler of this city" the mobian said as the guards moved along leaving the stranger behind.

"Yo man, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll live" he said as he picks himself up. "You Sonic the hedgehog?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me" I said as the stranger shakes my hand.

"The name's Aero the hedgehog. It's an honor to meet you face to face" he said.

Aero is a green hedgehog that's about 16 years old. He has yellow eyes; quills hiked up, 3'5 tall, and lean figure. He's wearing black gauntlets, white cloak, green combat boots and a sword sheath hanging on his back. He's kind, laidback and thoughtful. Also can be stoic in battle.

"So, you need help with anything?" I said as Aero pull out his sword to see it shine in the sunlight.

"I'm going to attack the cargo ship and steal their treasure, call it payback" he said as a light bulb in my head with off.

"You can help me break inside and take the cargo" I said as we head for the docks.

Meanwhile Espio is checking out the docks to see several sniper towers surrounding the area. He grabs a sniper rifle from the guard quarters as he position himself on the roof of a nearby building.

He sees ships coming into port, once they call their horns; they will not notice the shots. His rifle is equipped with a silencer just for being careful. He shot the first one in the head as the ships cry out their sounds.

He kept on shooting laser bolts taking down the bots leaving the area cleared. "Sonic, this whole area is cleared you can move in" Espio said on his comlink.

"Thanks, come on board ASAP" I said as I cut the line. We head for the ship as we jump across the gap between the ship and the dock. "I hate water. I hate water" I thought as we hit the deck as we spot several squads of swatbots.

"Halt, this area is closed off to the general public. Leave at once" it said as I show my face to launch a kick into the swatbot's chest for it to fly into a pile of crates. "The hedgehog, get him" the robots open fire as we scatter across the deck.

"Sonic, let's split up, I'll meet you at the lower levels" Aero said as we went in different directions. He goes in with his long sword to slash a nearby bot, then to thrust into a swatbot's chest to toss into a crowd of robots.

I went to kick a bot as I hop off the fallen robot to stomp on top of a swatbot's head. Then I link my legs around a bot's head to swing it up in the air to kick it into a squad of swatbots. I kept going for the opening towards the inner area for a Goliath mech to fire its machine guns to spread laser fire across the deck.

I slide under the large robot to hop towards its head "Axe Kick" I cut across its neck with a swift kick to sever its head. I got to the ground the Goliath hit the ground with a big thud. "Got to keep moving" I got into the stairs going towards the lower areas.

Aero is on the 3rd floor, only several floor away from the bottom as he notice several hover drones searching the area. "Time to use some tech" he toss out an EMP grenade into the hall for a blast of blue energy to cover the whole area disabling the droids. He walks up to a droid and rips open its head to see its brain.

He went over to elevator shaft to see a lift going up the shaft; I overcharge the droid to toss into the opening. The makeshift bomb set off to destroy the lift and all the bots got vaporized by the explosion. The lift is struck on the 8th floor as he leaps down the shaft and thrust his sword into the wall to slow his descent towards the broken lift.

He lands on the lift with a thump to see the 8th floor in view. He checks the halls to see no sign of enemies anywhere. "The hell, where everybody go?" he questioned as he walk through the halls.

"Never let your eyes fool you" a voice echo in his head as I toss my sword into the wall to hit a hidden turret concealed inside. He tosses out an EMP grenade into the hallway for the blast to disable the hidden turrets in the ceilings, revealing their hiding spots. He grabs his sword and destroys the turrets.

"Thanks Master" he said as he goes towards the bottom floor.

Meanwhile I keep running towards the bottom floor to face resistance. "Homing Attack" I curl up into a ball to continue hitting bots in the head.

Goliath came out of nowhere tries to slam its large fist in my direction for me to leap on its arm and kick its head hard enough to make it flinch. I flip kick its head off to hit it towards the crowd of bots to wreck them badly.

I see piles of scrap everywhere as I see an empty shaft that leads towards the last floor. I leap down the hole to land on a busted up lift. I walk into a vast area filled with varsity crates and boxes. "This must be it" I said as Aero and Espio came into the picture.

"Espio, have you meet Aero?" I asked as Espio looks at the green hedgehog.

"What's up" Aero said as Espio looks sharply at him.

"Don't worry, he needs to get use to you, since you are a newbie" I said as we three walk to the center of the cargo area to see a glass case with a red emerald inside.

"A chaos emerald, some of the most powerful artifacts in the universe" Aero said as we got closer I sense something.

I grab both Espio and Aero and got out of the rocket's path for it to destroy a box of weapons. "Damn, I miss" a voice said.

I look at the voice's direction to see three people on top of a crate. Vet, Bark and Alpha are right up there. Bark toss the rocket launcher aside, "Piece of crap" Bark said.

"You!" Aero shouted as he draws his sword at his enemy. "You jerk, you screw me over back" he said as Alpha laughed.

"You are that kid from before. You need to stick your nose out of other people's business" Alpha said.

Alpha is an orange lizard who's about 24 years old. He's body is half flesh and half robotic with a blaster attached in his left arm. He has black robotic eyes, strong frame, and a solid horn out his forehead and 3'10 tall. His voice is more robotic than organic.

"You must be here for the emerald. You'll have to go through us first" Alpha said as they got into combat stances.

"Looks like we can't secure this emerald, unless we beat them" Espio said as we got into battle positions to fight.

Meanwhile on deck a female dress in black sneaks into the command tower and hack into the computer mainframe find something. "This hold place will be seal off, hold on guys" she said as she hack as fast as possible.

Back to us, we are in a fierce battle to gain the chaos emerald as Bark and I are getting to know one another. Bark slams his fists towards me but I twist myself around to kick him on the back of his neck.

He swings his large fists to hit me but I dodge his attack as I flip backwards. "Hah, you miss me" I said.

"Ground Quake" he crash his fist into the floor to knock me to the floor for him to reach out and grab my foot but I quickly recover and hit his hand off my foot.

"Don't touch the sneaks, Axe Kick" I roll up to Bark and slash his chest with one swift kick. "Thruster Swarm" I rapidly thrust my foot into the bear's chest to seriously wound him.

Then a ball of energy came in my direction for me to dodge it to see Vet double teaming with Bark. "This is great" I said sarcastically.

Espio equip with his kunai knife at Bark to cut across his back for blood to spread on the floor. "Have a ball" he toss a black ball at the duo for Vet to shoot it with an energy ray. The beam pierces the ball for smoke to explode all over the place.

With the two blinded, now I see an opening. "Homing Attack" I toss myself against Vet to launch him into a steel crate to go right inside.

"Blast you hedgehog" Vet recover as he fires waves of energy bolts from his armored gloves.

I start to dash through the barrage to send a kick aim at his head for Vet to project an energy barrier to block my attack.

"Crap, Spin Dash" I spin at high speed in ball form to strike the barrier to grind against the shield. "Come on" I said as the barrier bounce me off for me to gain my footing.

"Useless, Mass beam" he shot a large powerful ray at me as I roll out of the way for the blast to destroy a pile of crates.

Elsewhere Aero and Alpha are fighting on a cat walk up above as Alpha fire lasers from his arm blaster with Aero deflects his attacks with his sword as he gets closer.

Aero swing his sword at Alpha but the cyborg grab the blade with his robotic arm and toss him across the cat walk to point his blaster at him. "Pulse Laser" he fire a big green energy beam towards Aero.

Aero dig his sword into the steel floor to slow himself down, he swing his blade in front to collide with the beam head on. He's getting push back by the force of the attack as he slaps the beam away with his sword for the attack to hit the wall.

"You were a pest and still are a pest. When will you get off my back?" Alpha threatens the young hedgehog as he pointed his blaster at him.

"Not until you give me my family heirloom back. That ring belongs in my grandmother's grave" he said as Alpha flash a ring with a red gem on top on his ring finger.

"You're too weak to wield this ring, Flame Lance" he shot out a red energy spear speeding for Aero.

He try to block but it came too fast it bore into his left shoulder and it got him to the other end of the cat walk. Aero is struck on the wall with the spear still impaled on the wall. Blood is leaking from his critical injures.

"You are still weak. Everyone retreat" Alpha said on his comlink as the ship's doors start to close off. "You all are trap inside, if you bother to decode the countdown. The ship will explode before you crack it. See you all in hell" Alpha said as he teleport out of the ship.

"You got to be shitting me" Aero said as he grips his wound as blood is rapidly leaking down his arm.

Espio goes to a console trying to hack it. "Hold off our guests while I crack this" Espio is typing on the keyboard as swarms of swatbots came in from the catwalks from above to fire hails of lasers to come down on us.

I leap up to a cat walk to grab onto Aero."Hang on tight" I jump off for laser fire to cut apart the platform.

I land back on the floor to come across crates of grenades for an idea to pop in my head. I place Aero on the floor to kick a crate of explosives near a support pillar holding up the platform with all the bots on it.

Espio toss me an explosive knife to me to throw at the crate to set off a fiery explosion to wreak apart the cat walk and trash the robots into the ground.

"Almost, almost" Espio said for the console to burst into flames from the strain of the data. "Now, we're fucked" he said as he kicks the computer for the computer to explode.

"Man, fate is starting to piss on us" Aero said as the interior starts to collapse around us. As I turn to get Aero, a pillar from behind bang against my head knocking me out as darkness clouds my view.

Within the darkness, I feel very hot, the heat is going under my fur and skin as fire is everywhere as the city is on fire with bodies laying on the ground in blood soaked pieces. "Guilty" a low creepy voice came from an old building.

"Who are you? Who's guilty?" I shouted at the figure as it walks out the building with its head hang down staring at the floor.

"A great injustice has taken place here, these folks didn't deserve to suffer especially someone very close to your heart" it voice sounds more like a female.

Then the images vanish from sight as my body feels wet as I smell seawater. I think I'm at the beach as the cooling sea air feels great. Tears start to drop on my forehead as I see Mina crying with her hands covering her face.

"Mina?" I said as the mongoose looks relief as she hugs me tightly.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad your okay" She said cheerfully as she patch me up. "The debris cut up your body something horrible. I was scare half to death with all the cuts around your body" she said as I look at the plume of smoke at a distance. Espio is looking over the sea while Aero is standing on the sand dune staring at the sky.

"How it we escape?" I asked as Mina show her pocket computer and her form fitting black bodysuit.

"I sneak on board and hack the system to let you guys go" she said as she finishes bandaging me up my arm and chest. "There all patch up" she said.

"Thanks, you are one hell of a wildcard" I said as Mina blushes as I hug her. Espio walks up me Mina.

"Mina has Jet try to make contact with you?" he asked as Mina shakes her head.

"No, have not heard of him at all" Mina said as Espio has an annoyed expression.

"He's starting to become unreliable. What the hell is he doing?" he said. Speaking of the devil, he appears on a sand dune right behind us.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"He said as Espio jumps up to the green hawk to press his knife against Jet's feathered neck. "Cool your engines" he said as Espio presses his dagger closer to his feathers.

"Look Jet, you deserve that for blowing us off. We really needed you" I said as Jet floated in mid-air with his hover-shoes.

"I had to take care of business, I need to go to Angel Island and check something's, see you guys later" he said as he went off at high speed.

"Damn it, we're not finished here" Espio said as he chases after him as Mina and I follow after him. I look over to Aero's spot but he was nowhere to be found.

Aero covered in his cloak as he looks from the far off sand dunes to see us in the distance. "Good luck, guys. Our paths will cross again in the future" he said as he vanishes into the far reaching beach.

Meanwhile on the Floating Island, several D.L. warriors are station near a shrine with their commander. "

"When do we steal the Master Emerald?" one of the warriors asked his commander.

"At the crack of dawn, we take the gem" a strong female voice said as the armored warriors hide in the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Angel Island Pt 1**

_Desert Disaster_

Normal P.O.V.

Near the break of dawn, a red echidna is sitting near the large ancient gem placed in the middle of the altar. "Dear Aurora, this day is so dull. At least the Master Emerald is safe" he said as the big green gem glow brightly.

He looks out towards the sun setting in the distance, "Man it's getting late. I'll take a quick nap" he said as he lie down on the stone floor and close his eyes.

Then in 4 hours, in the dead of night the guardian wakes up from his nap. "Man that's a nice sleep. Okay back to my shift" he said as I turn around to see the big gem disappear.

"Damn, always slipping in some jackass's hands. I can sense it's not that far away" he said as he charges in the northeast.

He goes towards the desert to sense the emerald near an oasis. In 15 minutes, he reaches the desert lake surrounded by rich grass and other exotic plants. He notices a small sliver emerald near the lake. "It's just a Chaos emerald" he said as he picks up the emerald, then the ground suddenly lift him up into the air, and then he realizes he's inside a net.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Knuckles, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" an echidna commander in black combat armor.

Knuckles is a red Echidna who's about 18 years old. He has violet eyes, long dreadlocks going down his head, strong build, and 3'8 tall. He's wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on them and red and green sneakers. Also has a white crescent on his chest. He's persistence, stoic and patient, tough outside but caring inside.

Knuckles P.O.V.

"Kara, where is the Master Emerald?" I demanded as the female took her helmet to show her cream colored face and her short dreadlocks in a ponytail.

"Been a long time but you need to stay out of our business. We are going to revive the ancient forces that nearly destroyed the world 4000 years ago" she said as Knuckles eyes widen.

"You are crazy, raising warlord Ix's Gizoid army. It's impossible, its location is lost for thousands of years" I said as I try to rip my way through.

"The Dark Legion will rise again and the Echidnas will be the rightful rulers who will correct the wrongs of this world" she said as she vanishes into thin air.

I tear my way out of the net to land on the ground to ponder about their plans. "This madness, unleashing the ancient horde will destroy civilization itself" I said as I went in the direction of the energy signal.

Meanwhile in ancient ruins deep in the desert, Kara and her warriors are at the ancient city Sandpolis. "Madam, we found a door to the inner sections of the city. But" the grunt said.

"But what?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It needs the emerald to open it" he said as he took her to the large stone door. "Place the Master Emerald into the slot to unlock it, Miss" he said as she took the now compact Master Emerald and slip it on the slot for the door to open.

"Excellent, we need a map to show us the location of the storage area where the Gizoids are hidden" she said as they go into the inner areas of the city.

Back to me as I run through the desert to follow the signal as the moon is high on the horizon with sands shining from the moonlight. "Damn, I won't let the D.L. get away from stealing the Master Emerald" I thought as I climb on an old pillar to get a better view of the area.

I hop on top to see a stunning view an ancient sand city in complete ruins. "The city of the sands Sandpolis, 2000 years since anyone populated this city. All its secrets buried under the sands of time" I thought as I walk forward towards the ruins to see pillars of the entrance falling apart.

"The elders said that Sandpolis used to be a popular place of trade and stores many secrets of history in the archives. It must be there but it deep underground, better look around" I said as I see several dune houses in disarray.

I look inside one of the houses to find wore book on a broken deck. I pick up the book to flip through the pages and found troubling writing. "This diary talks about the raids 2000 years ago that made this place barren. The bandits attack the city and wreck the buildings and killed the people while the remaining flees from the city. They stole anything of value on the surface but never got to the inner working of the city" I thought as I finish the diary.

I walk out the house to see several Baners wolf like creatures standing 4 foot tall as they roam around the ruins searching for food. "Shit, Baners. Must be looking for food, better avoid them" I said as I climb up the abandoned house to leap to a broken pillar to hit my fists into the stone to clutch to it.

The Baners peek at the source of the sound but found nothing; I sneak behind a pillar to see two echidna bandits in dirty cloaks. "These Baners must be lookouts for these guys, stealing more treasure. Bastards" I thought as I silently land on the sand for me to accidently cut my arm against broken glass.

The Baners roar as they pick up my scent and start to follow my blood. "Ah shit, I don't have time for this" I run into the old market complex on the first floor.

The two wolfs crash through the windows to charge for me. I roll to the other side to grab the passing wolf's tail to whack it against the second one to knock both of them into the wall.

I jump for it to stomp on the first wolf's head to crush it to pieces, "Meteor Punch" I gather energy into my fist for the second one to aim its huge jaw at my head.

I smash my fist into the wolf's head to bust it wide open with blood scatter across the floor, then another one jump from behind to hit me against the wall trying to bite but I use my strength to force it back.

I throw my fist at its face to hit its jaw breaking it in half, it wails around the floor crying in pain. "Say goodnight" I stomp my foot into its head with enough force to completely destroy it, its brain is spread across the floor and its blood is fouling the air.

"How dare you kill our pets" a bandit said as he wield his sword as he leap onto the floor.

"How dare you steal precious treasures of our past" I slam my fist together to get ready for battle as the bandit rushes for me to aim his blade at me.

I sweep kick him to crash on the floor, I kick at the bandit for him to roll out of the way for my attack to create a crater in the ground.

The bandit swings his blade at my head but I duck and punch his stomach. Then I kick him in the head, he flies several feet away to uses his weapon to dig into the earth to slow him down.

"You're good" he pull out a pistol to fire laser bolts for me to hide behind cover. "But not good enough" he shot the railing above me for debris to fall on my position.

I push the rubble away as I grab a broken pipe to toss it like a spear for the bandit to slice the pipe to pieces.

The bandit shot up the room as I see a collapsing catwalk right above him; I grab another broken pipe to aim right for the old structure. "You suck at aiming" he said.

"I wasn't trying to aim for you, idiot" I said as the catwalk with its weight gave way as it falls towards the bandit.

"Ah shi..." before he can finish the catwalk landed on him. The debris hit his legs nearly breaking them.

I walk over to the bandit laying on the floor his busted legs leaking blood from his wounds. I grab his pistol to aim at his head. "You scum give my race a bad name" I said coldly as I shot him in the head for blood to explode from the laser's impact.

"Wasted enough time here" I said as I went up the stairs to reach the second floor, the area is filled with weapons.

"Plasma charges, I need these" I said as I hear the rest of the group heading inside the complex. I set the charges on different sides of the room.

"This should be enough to wipe out this whole building" I said as I grab the trigger to move over to the staircase to peek to see the other bandit and the rest of the pack are in the first floor.

"Perfect" I rush for the window as the bandit saw me and sent his wolf after me. I broke through the window, "Boom" I set off the trigger for the whole building to unleash a terrible explosion to rip apart the large complex killing everyone inside.

A wolf follow me through the window with its face strip without fur and barely any flesh cover it as it charge at me to try and bite me to throw a punch to break its face and beast snap its neck from the impact from my blow.

I brush off the dust to see the major ruin I had made, "Too bad I have to destroy important ruins" I said as I feel the signal coming from the Master Emerald northeast of here.

I run across the sand to feel a big change in the wind "Dust Storm is coming soon, better find that entrance" I said as I follow the signal to come near a temple.

"Nice" I thought as I move into the holy building. The room has a big statue of one of the Goddesses Aurora in the middle of the room. "Aurora, Mighty Goddess guides me to what I seek" I chanted for debris to fall apart and reveal an old stone door."Thank you" I said as I walk to the large door to see a slot on the side.

"It needs an emerald's energy signal to work" I thought as I pull out the sliver Chaos Emerald to rise it in front of the slot for the door to open up. I walk through it for the door to slam shut.

"Damn it's so dark" I said as I can't see a thing as I feel the wall going further into the tunnel.

Deep within the underground ruins, Kara and her squad are walking down the interconnecting buildings spiraling down the catacombs. "This is amazing, no Echidna has seen these ruins in 2000 years" she said.

"It's a great honor to be here" a grunt said as they walk down a whirling staircase heading for the archives.

"Miss Kara, how far is the archives?" a warrior asked as she stop in front of a metal door.

"This is it, gentlemen let's move in" she said as one of the warrior senses an uninvited guest.

"The guardian is nearby, let me take him" the warrior said as Kara agree to his request.

"Karma, defend the honor of the Dark Legion and our glorious leader Lien-Da" she said as Karma leap across the gaps to reach his target.

I go through the stretching hallways to see no end to the twisting pathways surrounding the catacombs. "The ancients like their spiraling chasms, it looks amazing" I said as I go into an old government building to see a large stain glass featuring the Echidna Council.

"The Echidna Council, a group of elders who lead my people into the future. Too bad today, they are old farts who are considered old-fashion" I thought as I see several more stain glass windows with images of warriors bowing to the Council leaders.

"The Brotherhood of Guardians is the protectors of the island and our people also guard the secrets of the Master Emerald and our island" I thought as I stare to the ceiling. "I'm the latest breed of guardians who protect the Master Emerald and my people" I thought as I move out of the building to more along the way.

"Where is Kara? She must be close by" I sense an unease as I jump off the bridge for an energy blast to destroy the bridge; I dig my fists into the metal surface to cling on it.

"You are a slippery one are you?" an Echidna said wielding energy cannon as I got on a metal tower. "The name's Scar, Mistress Kara has given me the pleasure to play with you for awhile" he fires another blast of energy.

I leap off the tower for the structure to explode scattering large fragments into the abyss; I grab a piece of debris to throw it right for Scar.

Scar jumps off the platform for the rubble to cut apart the structure as Scar in mid-air to spread balls of energy around me.

I jump off a platform to cling to the nearest building as I climb up to avoid energy balls destroying parts of the building.

Scar open fire at the top part of the building to chip away at it for the top part to collapse and fall towards me. "Try and dodge that" he mocked.

I jump off the side of the building to land on the falling debris to hop right for the huge rubble to gather energy into my fist as I head for it.

"Meteor Punch" I slam the punch into the falling debris for it to break into several pieces for me to grab hold to and swing myself higher to the next building to grab broken rubble to toss at the warrior.

Scar moves across the bridge for the objects to rip apart the crossing breaking the structure as he blasts the buildings I keep going through. "Damn, stand still" he kept blasting the building I keep going through.

I grab a large pillar to toss it to hit the failing bridge for it to begin to collapse, Scar roll into a nearby building for the bridge to fall into the dark abyss. "That was close" he said as this section of the catacombs started to collapse around him.

The buildings are starting to fall apart from the fighting. I move into a room to see weapons stored there, "This will give these buildings their final push" I grab a laser pistol and some plasma charges as I see Scar coming this way.

I shot a laser bolt to hit the cannon for it to fly out of his hand as he tries to hit my head, I duck and pound my fist against the warrior's armor to crack the chest plate, and then kick across his face to launch him several feet away.

"They are right, you are strong, too bad you not working with us" he said as he struggles to get up.

"I take death, then working with the likes of you" I said coldly as I plant charges around the area and I move towards the stable to toss the last one into the abyss to fire the pistol to send a powerful blast that wipe out the unstable area leaving a big hole in the catacombs.

"It's a shame, destroying priceless history" I kept on moving towards the signal which is nearby.

Kara and her squad just open the storage to find an open space with a giant picture of the island on the large wall. "The hell is going on here? Where the map?" a grunt said as Kara looks at the picture amazes by the sight of it.

"This is it, the map for the location of the keys or parts of the key" she said as the warriors seem confused.

"What?" a warrior said as Kara has an annoyed look on her face.

"This is the map that shows the key parts we need to unlock the area that holds the Gizoid army but they are hidden in different areas around Angel Island, a total of seven parts are needed and they reveal the lost location we seek. Take a picture" she said as she saw me come into view.

"Kara gave back the Master Emerald now" I point my fist in her direction as she laughs at me.

"We already got what we came for; the Master Emerald's energy signal is all we needed to unlock the other key locations. We copy it, so you can have it" she said as she gets the compact Master Emerald out of her pocket. "When you can catch it" she tosses out the window for it to fall on a faraway bridge.

"You bitch" I said as Kara and her squad to teleport out of the catacombs for me to take a moment to look at the picture.

"Alright" I got the image in my head to climb out the window to reach towards the price gem as I notice a strange black Mobian near it.

I got off the wall to run towards the unknown figure"Hey, get away from that emerald" I said as the ghostly figure the gem and vanish from sight. "Damn" as a series of explosions rip through the catacombs as buildings are getting badly damage and collapsing everywhere.

I grab the sliver Chaos Emerald to feel its energy flowing through me, "I hope this works, Chaos Control" I teleport out of the catacombs and appear outside on the desert sands to feel the ground shaking from the collapsing catacomb underground.

"Looks like I can use Chaos moves too, just like the other Guardians" I said as I notice the sun coming up. "Man, I waste a whole night underground" I said as I sit on the stoop of a broken house to view the sunrise.

"Who was that guys? Why he took the emerald? Doesn't matter, I need it back. The signal is still in the desert" I said as I look around to something of use. I notice a four wheeled dune buggy park parked near an arch.

I got into the car to see the fuel gauge on ¾ full. "Perfect" I said as I put my foot on the petal to go at a fast rate across the desert.

Meanwhile in an unknown location in the desert Geist has his prize the Master Emerald in his grip to meet with Alpha in an old desert shrine near a dry up oasis. "Stage 1 complete" he said as Alpha show him three energy tanks in the middle of the large shrine.

"Stage 2 is to gather the Master Emerald's vast energy to store inside these tanks for Robotnik's project. We need to hold this area until these storage units are full" Alpha said.

"Vet is on his way here to help guard this place" Geist said as he waits in a corner to watch out the window.

Back to me as I stop near a lush oasis as I grab a Flare gun to load a round into the weapon, "I hope someone sees this" I fire it straight into the air for the bright projectile to shoot across the sky.

I wait as I lean on the buggy as I ponder about that map, "After I get the emerald back, I'll go get those keys before they do" I said as a familiar plane flies towards Angel Island.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Mina, Espio and I are heading for Angel Island over the middle of the Southern Wena Ocean tracking Jet down for the past 12 hours. "This is crazy, why is he's going to Angel Island?" I asked as Mina thrusts front towards the island.

"Jet has been disappearing and not taking calls, maybe the king is giving him secret missions" she said as Espio has a strange look on his face.

We notice a signal flare coming from the desert area of Angel Island, "Let's check it out" I said as we go full speed to the oasis.

Knuckles sees the Tornado coming in for a landing, "Son of a Bitch" he said as we get off the plane for us to notice the red Echidna "What's guys" Knuckles said as we came to greet our friend and ally.

"Hey, Knuckles. Long time no see" I said.

"Been awhile, what's going on?" Espio said as the guardian's face looks pretty serious.

"Some idiot stole the Master Emerald and I'm following the signal, I needed help so that's why I fire the flare" he said as he looks at the girl who he never seen before. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked as the mongoose looks shy as she looks at her feet touching each other.

"Mina Mongoose, nice to meet you" she said timidly as Knuckles looks at me.

"She's your friend" he said as I nodded yes. "You keep striking out with these girls; hope she's not your latest victim" he said. "She seems like a sweet girl, don't screw it up" he said in concern.

Knuckles goes to the dune buggy and gets in the driver's seat, "Guys let's hit it, Espio get in the side seat, Sonic, Mina go and the back. There's a mounted turret on the back" he said.

"I'll use the turret" Mina said as she got on the turret to cock it, getting it ready as we move towards the signal.

"A Chaos Emerald has been stolen from the ship and a group of mercs are working with the Omega Brigade" Espio said.

"Great, things are starting to get worse" Knuckles thought as he senses motion in the ground. "Guys get ready" a big erupt of sand explode for a giant scorpion to pop out the hole.

"Something looks different about that scorpion" Mina said.

"Nice to see you guys again" Vet said inside the metal scorpion. "The good doctor let me borrow one of his toys. The Egg-Scorpio, prepare to die, Tail Pulse" the robot's stinger charge up energy to fire a violent ray to explode near us for the sand to be turn to glass by the intense heat.

The machine digs under the soft sand for us to speed across the desert. "Mina get ready" I said as she thoroughly look around to see another eruption for the tail to fire rapid burst of laser fire for Knuckles to dodge. Mina send burst of laser bolts into the tail for it to flinch.

The stinger withdrawn back into the sands for the huge robot to pop up and run right for us, "Eat this, Laser Spray" Vet unleash a hail of laser bolts from under the scorpion's head.

Mina fires on the head for the scorpion to not flinch at all, she instead target the stinger for it to take effect. The tail is showing damage, "Tail strength 64%, laser tail is not functioning "the computer said as the tail turn into a pincer.

The Egg-Scorpio burrows its way underground for the tail pincer to still stay above to launch it right for us. Knuckles try to dodge but the claw clamp on the hull of the car as it pulling us in. "Espio take the wheel. Sonic let's go" he said as we jump on the cabin linking between the pincer to the tail.

I run towards the tail, "Homing Attack" I curl into a ball for me to launch myself against the tail gravely damaging it, then Knuckles leap off and karate chop the cable splitting it in half leaving the pincer disconnected.

Knuckles using his monstrous strength to wield the pincer and toss like a spear at the robot for the pincer to cut into the head of the machine.

"Light Speed Dash" I throw myself at lightning speed to nail the pincer dead on for the claw to almost split the head of the robot.

"Hull strength 32%, Sensors destroyed, Tail strength 15%, all tail weapons destroyed, combat not an option" the computer said as the Egg-Scorpio is on the edge of collapse.

"Piece of shit" Vet got out the bot and went off to his meeting place.

"No you don't" I run after him for the robot to explode knocking me on the sand with Vet making his escape. "Damn" I said as I head back to the others to find our ride pretty mess up.

"Looks like we'll go by foot" Mina said as we follow Knuckles towards the target location.

At the shrine Vet land near the entrance for Alpha to see him, "What happen? Where's the robot" Alpha said as Vet hang his head in shame.

"The robot fell apart" he said as Alpha lifts the merc up with his robotic arm with his robot eyes show red with anger.

"What!!!" Alpha shouted at merc as me and the others came into view. "So you all came" he said as he tosses Vet aside.

"Yeah, we're here to take the Master Emerald back" Knuckles said as he point his fist at the cyborg.

"We need to borrow it for a little while longer for our pet projects" Alpha said as he notices me and Espio. "You survive" he said.

"I'll make you pay for abusing those good people" I said with hardness in my voice.

Alpha point his blaster at me, "Gee, hedgehog. You can't still dead but I do have a feeling" he said as move his blaster to a certain mongoose. "Your little girlfriend had something to do with it" he shoots his blaster arm right at her.

Mina braces herself but nothing happen to her yet she sees blood on the ground as she opens her eyes, she's shocked by what she saw.

I stood before her and took the laser blast to the chest for a small hole to appear, blood is staining the grass under me, "Damn that stings" I said as I collapse on the ground while Mina holds me in her arms.

"Sonic, I'll get you patch up. Please be okay" she said sounding very worried about me as I flash a quick smile.

"As long as you are safe, I'm okay" I said as Mina's heart flutters as she hears my comment.

"You truly care about me, I'll make it up to you after this is over" she said as she kiss my forehead for blood to rush through my head.

"Can't wait" I said as Alpha points his blaster arm at us.

"Sorry, to break this get together but you two got to go, Pulse Las…" before he can use his attack, Knuckles grabs Alpha's arm to toss him into the shrine to hear a loud thud coming from inside.

"Mina, take Sonic away from here. Me and Espio can handle this" he said as Espio and him got into combat stance.

Mina drag me away as Knuckles and Espio face off against Alpha as he blasts a huge hole through the wall to come out of it.

"You bastards want to play fine, Flare Bomb" Alpha gathers red energy into his palm, then to shoot it out heading for the two.

They leap out of the way for the bomb to explode knocking the two down on the ground; Knuckles got back up to pick up a small rock to toss at the cyborg. As Alpha dodge the rock but the impact it made produce a massive shockwave knocking the cyborg down to the ground.

"Rolling Kick" Espio roll towards Alpha as he jumps up and deliver the strong blow across Alpha's chest.

Alpha kicks Espio off of him to fire more laser beams at Espio for the ninja to roll out of the way to toss several kunai as Alpha to use his robotic arm to block it but the latched weapons started to beep.

"What the fu…" before he can say anything else, an large explosion set off engulfing him in a fiery blast, trees surrounding the blasting zone got top over by the force of the explosion.

Knuckles charges after the cyborg, "Heat Knuckle" his fist glow red as he send rapid barrage of punches denting the armored plating of his body, he kick him up in the air to punch him hard launching him 20 feet away hitting several large stones in the process.

Alpha got himself off the boulder to charge up his blaster arm but it blow up in his face, "Damn, that explosion did more damage than I thought, Flame Lance" he shot out a red energy spear right for Espio but Knuckle whack the attack aside for it to hit a tree burning it to ashes.

"Knuckles" Espio nod his head to him as the guardian figure out what's his doing.

"Alright" he said as he hops across the trees closing in on Alpha.

"Back off" he kept shooting flaming spears at Knuckles for him to leap from branch to branch for the spears to cinder the trees turning them to dust as Knuckles gets closer to Alpha.

Knuckles swings down to the ground to snap off the branch to throw at Alpha and the cyborg put up a flame shield to burn the projectile on contact.

As soon as the shield is put down waves of chains came out the trees surrounding Alpha, then all of them link up and bound Alpha to a tree. "Don't move" Espio threaten.

"Like this will stop me" he rips off the chains but all of a sudden, waves of daggers shoot out from the trees cutting and stabbing the cyborg.

Then several beeping sounds are heard, "Oh shi..." the bombs went off to produce a powerful explosion severely damaging him.

Alpha collapse on the floor with his fleshy arm blown off, blood is rushing out his arm slot, his body badly torn his fleshy parts are broken and missing skin and his robotic parts are cracked and sparks are flying out.

Espio went up to Alpha to check his pulse, "He's dead" he said as he went to us and Knuckles check inside the shrine. "Sonic, you alright" he said as he went over to the hiding spot.

He sees Mina patching me up again, blood soak my fur on my chest. "Feeling very unlucky, gored and pummeled in one day" I said.

"You always a glutton to punishment, there that should do it until we can get you back to the hospital" she said as she finish wrapping bandages around my chest.

"Sonic, check this out" Espio toss me the ring that Alpha had on, "It's the fire ring, one of the elemental rings" he said as I examine the small jewelry and compare it to the water ring "Interesting" I said.

Mina look at the blue gem and her eyes start to sparkle" It's so beautiful" she said sounding excited by the ring.

I handed to her, "You can keep it" I said as the mongoose looks at the shiny gemstone.

Out of nowhere, she hugs me,"Thank you, you're so sweet" she said.

Knuckles has the Master Emerald in his sack, "Got the Emerald back, I'll take this back to the shrine" he said as he walks away.

"Knuckles, you can always hang out at Knothole City anytime you want" I said as Knuckles looks back to show a thumbs up.

"I'll see you around and you should check the shrine, they were doing something there" he said as he took Alpha's dune buggy and went off.

Knuckles P.O.V.

I drive across the desert with the emerald on the side seat as I go towards the forest region, "Nice to see Sonic and the others again, first I have to track down those key pieces. Reviving the Gizoid army will bring death to all who oppose their might" I thought as I drive through the trees.

I stop the car to grab the gem to take it to the shrine, then as I get up to the stair, a guardian is there to watch over "Good you have it back" he said as I give him the big gem.

The guardian places the emerald on the slot on the floor to fit perfectly, "Okay, I'll watch over it. You're off duty" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I walk away to get into the buggy to head for the deepest part of the forest. "The first location is Mushroom Hills near this forest, just a day's trip" I went off through the forest.

Meanwhile deep in space on an unknown outpost, a group of soldiers are getting a call from their superiors. "Command, what you want us to do?" the officer asked. "Understood, let's go guys" the officer said.


End file.
